Minecraft Adventures: Worlds Collide
by LarsEversea143
Summary: A group of friends find themselves in the middle of a great adventure, as they must save their newest friends from Minecraft: The Game, and assure that Earth doesn't fall prey to a threat from a whole other dimension. No pressure, right? -Rated M For coarse language, suggestive references and semi-intimate details.-
1. Chapter 1: Minecraft 2 0

**Author Notes:**

Hello to anyone who's reading this. This is my very first story (so be a bit mild, please) that I'm writing on Fanfiction. I've got it very busy sometimes so don't expect a new chapter every day, but for now I'm working very hard to push at least a decent story out.

Now to anyone who likes to, please leave a comment and thank you for even condidering to read this.

And now, let the Adventure begin!

* * *

 **Minecraft 2.0: The Adventure begins!**

"Hold on, I've almost got it..." Tyler said, fidgeting with a few more wires. As soon has he connected the last wire, the screen of my computer flashed, a robotic voice declaring 'Nexus-system connected. All systems active.'

"Finally!" I said loudly, my patience not for nothing. I immediately sat down on my chair and started our favourite game: Minecraft.

Tyler sat down on his own chair in front of his self-build computer, starting Minecraft up as well. The games started up simultaneously, the main screen now visible. Tyler and I went straight to our own private-server. The world loaded, suddenly showing that things had changed a little bit in our world.

"Strange, I don't remember the base this close to finished?" Tyler thought out loud. I raised my eyebrow, taking a good look around until I noticed something very recognizable. A simple tower we had build held a fake-flag (Minecraft didn't allow for real flags yet), but instead of our personal Red-Green pattern, it instead held a 3-color pattern: Red-Green-Yellow. And I only knew one person that liked yellow that much...

"Sky, you can show up now!" I said in my mic. Suddenly, a slight giggle entered our headphones, followed by a female player appearing before us.

"You like what I did with the place?" Sky asked, a bit of mischief in her voice. Tyler rolled his eyes, annoyed with the girls presence. _'Those two might never get along.'_ I thought to myself before looking around at the base. She had finished most of the looks, not having touched any of the redstone Tyler worked on. Tyler went to see on his own room, me taking his example and went to check mine.

Luckily, everything was were it belonged. I checked to see if anything else was missing, and suddenly noticed a strange tunnel in the side of a wall, that appeared blasted open.

"Yeah, a Creeper somehow got in and blasted the wall open. I've got a question, though. Where does that lead?" Sky asked, suddenly right next to my player. I almost jumped from my chair, a bit surprised that she managed to sneak up at me like that. _'God, is she really not just a creeper in disguise?'_ I wondered before shrugging it of. Tyler had joined us by then and the three of us gazed down the dark tunnel. I took a step inside, jumping back at the bats flying out.

"Why bats?!" Sky jumped, hiding herself behind a nearby pillar. She had a fear of bats ever after she had an accident with one I.R.L. I simply shrugged it of and walked down, placing torches around to light our way. Tyler followed afterwards, Sky quickly catching up with us.

We kept going down at what seemed like an eternity. Finally, we reached a big open chamber, the walls made of stone bricks and moss stone. I placed a torch in the middle, showing us that the chamber had a door leading... Well, somewhere.

"This looks like a dungeon." Sky noticed, looking at the walls. I agreed with her before turning to Tyler, who just looked at the wooden door.

"I think that we're inside an End-Dungeon." Tyler said, a bit of fear shaking his voice. I looked at him I.R.L. and patted his shoulder. He looked at me and took a deep breath before turning back to our game, reassured. He never liked those things, scary dungeons. He hated dying and having to gather his stuff all over again, and I could only agree with him.

Sky opened the door, leading the way with her diamond sword ready. I grabbed my enchanted axe, and Tyler brought his Flame-bow up, readying an arrow. We paced through the hallways of the End-Dungeon, killing every mob we encountered. Sky took a little break after a while, eating some bread to regain health. She was the best at fighting, and so she took most of the mobs on, but that always left her needing food to gain health back. Luckily for her, I was the kind of player that always carried an inventory filled with food. I offered her another bread, but she declined, stating that she 'might need another recharge soon'.

After a bit of exploring, we reached the main-chamber of the dungeon: The portal-room. I decided to climb up the stairs, breaking the spawner that stood in the middle on my way with my pick. I examined the portal, my smile of reaching so far now being replaced with a frown.

"Dang-it!" I yelled, walking back down.

"And, how many eyes?" Tyler asked, worry on his face (I.R.L.)

"One." I said bluntly, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Sky and Tyler exchanged glances before going up themselves. Both came down after a moment, releasing a big sigh.

"All this way for nothing!" Sky yelled, using her fist to punch in a random wall. Tyler just looked down, disappoint with the result. I went back up, counting how many Ender-eyes we would need. I reached 5 when suddenly a flash blinded me. I (better said, my player) staggered back, almost falling down the side of the staircase. Sky and Tyler joined me on the stairs, both gasping of disbelieve. I rubbed my eyes and gasped at the sight before us.

Suddenly, all eyes were in their respective slot, the portal glowing. I rubbed my eyes again, hoping that it wasn't a dream. The portal was still there.

 _'Definitively not a dream'_

If that wasn't enough though, the portal started glowing and a figure emerged from it, landing on the bottom of the stairs. It landed hard on the stone ground, stopping in the middle of the floor. I hurried down, disbelieve still in my mind but overwhelmed by my curiosity. I stopped when suddenly an Enderman appeared right between me and the dark figure. I looked up, ready to avoid eye-contact. But instead I was faced with the back of the Enderman, who showed more interest in the figure. I quickly walked to the side, pulling out my axe to be certain. I stopped at the opposite side of the chamber, my eyes almost popping out of my head.

There, right in front of me, was a player!

She (I think, because of her long, black with purple tinted hair) looked up at the Enderman, still on the floor (what normally isn't possible in Minecraft).

I immediately remembered something and fear clouded my expression.

"Rule number one: Never look an Enderman in the eyes." I said to myself. It was a rule that even the basic of players knew. It was key to survive.

And it was the one thing that girl (Still not sure if it's a 'she') was doing at that moment.

The female player locked eyes with the black, tall mob. The result was expected: The Enderman revealed it's big, gaping mouth and started shaking, preparing to attack her. I reacted from instinct and jumped over the girl towards the Enderman, who had remained on the floor, before swinging my axe at the tall mob. I hit it in the chest, dealing a lot of damage. By then Sky had also started to react, running down the stairs with her sword, screaming a battle cry before hitting the Enderman from the back. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, readying myself to strike again. We had caught the attention of the Enderman with our attack, and it instead faced me, it's mouth wide open.

I gulped before charging head on into the mob. It reacted too, hitting my player hard. I flinched back, but instead had given Sky the chance to recover from her attack and jump up, hitting the Enderman in the face, like planned. The mob shook heavily, but it turned to dust, leaving an enderpearl floating on the ground.

Sky looked around to see if there weren't any other mobs nearby. The coast was deemed clear and she put her sword away. I followed the act and then turned to the girl on the floor. She had long, dark hair with a few tints of purple and magenta. She was wearing a black hoodie, that was actually quite big for her. She also had black boots on, but those seemed to be covered under some kind of light-yellow dust (something else that is normally impossible in Minecraft). She looked at the two of us and then up the stairs, to Tyler, who hadn't moved an inch the whole time. I changed my gaze on him I.R.L. and noticed his skin was a few tints paler and his eyes were wide, his mouth slightly hanging open. I reached to his shoulder, grabbing hold of it and shook him a bit. He turned his head to me, his mouth still hanging open. I gestured to his screen causing him to turn to it, noticing that the girl was still fixated on him.

"W-Who are you?" Sky was the first to ask, looking at the girl with a hint of suspicion. I took a good look at the girl and noticed that her eyes were... Moving. Her mouth was slightly... Open. Her body was moving, showing that she was actually... Breathing? I shrugged the impossible things she was doing of, regarding that as something to ask latter. Firstly, she needed first-aid. I moved closer, holding a piece of bread in my hand. She noticed me and took a quick look at the bread, then me again.

She shrugged, crawling back on the floor (seriously, how is this possible in Minecraft?!) I noticed signs of fear in her eyes, that suddenly appeared to be more detailed then anything else around us. Was she even part of the game?

"Hey, we won't hurt you. My name is Archer, what's your name?" I said calmly, slowly getting closer to her. She eyed me with suspicion, looking back at Sky and Tyler and then at me before deeming that we weren't a thread to her like that Enderman was.

"My.. My name is A-Andrea." She said with a very soft and shaking voice. If I wasn't so amazed, I would have freaked out at the fact that her mouth moved along with her voice. I looked at Sky, who was still trying to process everything. I then looked at Tyler next to me, who could only mumble a few things to himself. I appeared to be the only one that actually was able to handle what was going on.

"Hello Andrea. This is Sky and that is Tyler," I gestured to the two respectively. "Can you maybe explain what is going?"

"I..." Andrea started, but was cut of by a rush of purple particles coming from a haunting of Endermen teleporting inside the chamber. I quickly looked at the situation, counting how many we were facing, my mind now in full-on strategy-mode.

"14, 15,... 20! Guys! We can't fight that many!"I yelled, causing Sky and Tyler to get moving. I ran to Andrea and, unbelievably my player offered her a hand (Since when does my player have hands with fingers?) I shrugged the thought away and ran outside the chamber, the Endermen behind us all screaming in unison. We ran through the hall, Andrea amazingly holding on well. We stopped dead-centre in the chamber we came from, something else impossible right before us.

A portal had opened in the chamber, Endermen walking out from it. They formed a wall that we couldn't pass. Behind us the haunting of Endermen from the portal-room gathered around us, all of them with their mouths open and shaking.

I looked around at the situation and quickly checked my inventory, suddenly noticing that I had picked up the enderpearl from that other Enderman we had killed. I brought it to my hand and looked around, trying to find an opening.

"We're so gonna respawn!" Sky said, holding her sword ready to fight.

"Respawn? You're players?" Andrea suddenly asked, standing in the middle of a makeshift circle we had made around her.

"Yes, aren't you?" I said, my mind not yet able to process why that sounded so strange.

"No, but now I know something else to do. " Andrea said, a little bit of confidence in her voice. She grabbed (what?!) the enderpearl from my hand and looked at me. She took a deep breath and threw the enderpearl at my player, right in the eyes. I tried to process what was going on, but I was suddenly tackled by something I.R.L., knocking me from my chair and on the floor. I could barely make out a gasp from Tyler and the touch of something warm on my skin before my head hit the floor, knocking me unconscious.

 _'Hello darkness.'_ was all my mind could make out before I lost all sight of things.


	2. Chapter 2: Ender-what?

**Author's note**

This is the second chapter. I already had it finished by the time I decided to upload my story. Hey, I'm a hard worker, okay?

Anyways, leave a comment or give a good review. Onwards with the story!

* * *

 **Ender-what?**

I groaned, my hand reaching for my head. I felt a throb in my head, knocking hard on my skull. My eyes flickered open, my mind trying to remember what last happened.

I faced a pair of purple eyes looking at me with concern. My mind suddenly registered that I was covered by a weight, but also that there was a bit of pressure on my chest. I started to remember what was going on: The dungeon, the portal, the.. Girl? Those Endermen that attacked...

Everything suddenly connected when I recognized the eyes that were still fixated on me, a sign of worry in them.

"Andrea?!" I yelled, trying to get up. The dark-haired girl dropped down on the ground, just able to prevent herself from landing face-first. I sat up, looking around at everything. I was still in the living room, so I wasn't inside Minecraft. Tyler was sitting on his chair, his stare with gaping mouth from before still on his face. On the computer I could just make out the 'You were killed' sign covering the screen.

I looked at Andrea and could feel my heart skip a beat of shock: She was covered in bruises and her left-arm appeared to be... Burned? She was breathing heavily, trying her hardest to not fall to the ground. I got up and offered her a hand, but she came to her knees and pulled back a little, fear in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you." I said, trying to seem calm, something I definitely wasn't. My heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour, my head felt like a blown balloon and I was more then sure that I had a small blush on my cheeks. I kept my hand out, giving her an assuring smile. She looked down and mumbled something I couldn't hear before she looked back up and, slowly and surely, grabbed my hand. I pulled her up slowly as to not scare her with a sudden move before I turned to Tyler, who was still looking at the scene with his mouth open. I assured Andrea could stand before I turned to Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder. He shook his head heavily and exchanged one amazed gaze at Andrea before he turned to me. His screen behind him also showing 'You have been killed' on it. I looked him in the eyes and then back at Andrea, who was holding her hands together shyly, seeming a bit wobbly.

"What... The... Heck... Just happened?!" Tyler managed to yell, a bit to hard for my liking. Andrea shrieked back, almost stumbling over her feet but quickly regaining balance. I gestured him to keep calm, but he instead grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me into the kitchen nearby, leaving Andrea in the living room.

"What is going on?!" Tyler asked me with both amazement and fear mixed in his look.

"I have no idea, but next time don't yell so hard!" I said a bit loud, but not to hard. Tyler his look quickly changed from the mix of fear and amazement to a mix of embarrassment and shock. I never really acted like that to Tyler, speaking up so hard to him.

"Well, then ask her!" He quickly composed himself, turning me around and practically pushing me inside the living room. I turned to him and gave an angry glare before turning to Andrea, who was examining things around herself, still seeming a bit wobbly. I cleared my throat to show her I was closer again. She looked at me and then turned one more time to the computers before slowly getting a bit closer. I did the same, trying to not surprise her.

I offered her a seat when we had reached the sofa, what she gladly accepted. She sat down, a sigh escaping her mouth. I sat down as well, keeping a meter between us. She looked down at her feet, which were shuffling on the floor, her hands between her legs. I tried to meet her eyes, but instead was greeted with her looking away. I sighed before taking a good look at her.

If you took all the bruises and that big burn-mark on her left-arm away, she was cute. Her skin seemed to be almost perfect, her body arched in a way that would, fair to say, make a man's heart melt. Her legs were thin, but still were strong enough to hold her up. Her chest was... Well, let's say 'decent sized' for a girl of, my only guess was my own age: 17.

She apparently had noticed me eyeing her, because she turned her back to me, causing her arm to move and her to gasp a bit of pain. I felt like my heart was stabbed when I heard her gasp of pain. I stood up, to which she looked at me. I felt her gaze follow me as I turned to the kitchen, where Tyler was standing against the wall, trying to compute everything. I just walked past him and reached inside a cabinet, grabbing the first-aid kit. I turned back to the living room, passing Tyler again, who had looked up only for short until going back to his own thoughts.

I sat back down on the sofa, placing the rude metal box in-between me and Andrea, who eyed the box with a look of curiosity.

"May I?" I asked as I gestured at her arm. She looked at her arm and then back at me before she looked at her feet, considering whether or not to trust me. A sudden move of her own caused her arm to move again, making her gasp from the sudden pain-shot. That seemed to make her decide and she, after what seemed to be an eternity of hesitating, got closer and moved her arm to me. I grabbed it as lightly as possible, but she still gasped a bit at the pain, making me realize just how bad it was. I noticed a small blush on her cheeks though, causing mine to blush as well.

I opened the box and shuffled through everything until I got a lotion with 'anti-burn' written on it. I put some on her arm, causing her to gasp again, this time because of the sudden feeling of cold against warm skin. I softly rubbed the lotion across the burn, trying ever so slightly to examine her other wounds. She was close enough for me to notice a few cuts across her other arm. ' _ _She seems like she was attacked by a dragon.'__ My mind went, until I realized the fact that Minecraft actually DID have a dragon.

"The Ender Dragon." I whispered to myself. It wasn't good enough though, because Andrea retreated her arm and shuffled back to the other side of the sofa, eyeing me with a look of pure terror. It all clicked now: She was attacked by the Ender Dragon and made it out, barely. I sighed and closed the kit, considering that the bruises and cuts will heal on their own and that the lotion should be enough for now.

"What are you?"

Both me and Andrea jumped up from the sofa. Tyler had slowly walked over to the sofa and had finally decided to break the silence. Andrea shrieked before vanishing, right before our eyes. A few purple particles were left were she once stood. _'_ _ _Great.'__

"You really had to do that, didn't you?" I said sarcastically, glaring at Tyler before looking around, trying to find the black-haired girl.

I heard a can drop, my sight turning to the kitchen. I slowly entered the room, noticing Andrea shivering in the corner of the kitchen. She appeared to have slammed into the wall, because she was holding her right-arm. A few tears were flowing down her cheeks. My heart felt like it shattered, the sight of the girl like that making me feel hurt.

"Andrea..." I started, but not finding the right words to continue. She turned to me and fell to the ground, emotionally collapsing. She cried, and hard. She was holding her head against her knees, which were clearly still trembling. I closed in on her, trying to keep my tears from flowing. She noticed me, but didn't respond, but instead just went back to crying. I sat down on my knees, reaching to her with my hand. She didn't do anything to avoid me, instead she kept on crying. I closed in a bit and looked at her with concern before making a final decision in my mind.

I took hold of her and grabbed her, hugging her with my arms. She was firstly shocked at the act, but soon went on with crying, this time on my shoulder. We stood like that for a little bit: The black-haired crying on my shoulder, me patting her back and hushing softly to comfort her. I was certain I was blushing, but shook my head a bit before looking at Andrea, who had started to stop crying. She sniffled, using her not-so-badly-injured arm to rub the tears away. I locked with her eyes, giving her a reassuring smile. It seemed to work, because I could just make out the ends of her mouth to go up a bit. She suddenly blushed, noticing that I was holding on to her very firmly. We quickly let go, a similar blush on my face.

"E-Everything alright?" I finally decided to ask, standing up from the floor. I reached with my hand, and after a bit of hesitating she took it. I helped her up, stopping her from falling down again.

"What did you just do?" Tyler asked, making me turn back to him and Andrea shriek back into the corner of the room. I gave him an accusing glare before going to the hiding girl. I took her by the shoulders, an assuring smile on my face, and helped her to the sofa.

"I do have a few questions." I finally said, interrupting the silence that fell after I brought her to the sofa. She wasn't shocked by my question though and collected all her courage, took a deep breath, and started explaining.

"I'm a hybrid. That means I'm half mob-half human. I'm half-Enderman, you might have noticed after... After I teleported. But I can't teleport well when scared, so I tumbled against the wall. And to answer a question I know you also have," She looked at Tyler with a look that said 'Because I know you would ask it' before continuing. "I was running away from those Endermen. I-I didn't know what to do until I reached a strange portal in The End. I jumped through it, ending in... In that chamber where you found me. And lastly..." She took a deep breath before facing me. "Yes, I was attacked by the... The Ender Dragon. But... I can't tell you why. Yet." She finished, breathing out, finally relieved from all the stress. I gave a kind smile, to which she slightly blushed. I turned to Tyler, who was once again going through everything. I decided to leave him like that and instead gazed back at Andrea, who seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep sitting.

"If you want, you can sleep here." I said, a small blush on my cheeks. She blushed harder before turning to me again."R-Really?" She asked, a bit of surprise in her voice, which I noticed had turned more relaxed and finally seemed natural: It was a sweet, soft and almost silk-like voice, that made me wonder how good she could sing. 'If she even knows what singing is.' My judging mind added. I shrugged and instead focused back at Andrea, who seemed to have calmed down completely.

"Yeah, really." I said, a slight chuckle escaping me. She brushed a strain of hair that fell for her eyes away, making me find her even more cute then she already was. She simply nodded and I helped her up. I guided her to my bedroom, showing her the bed. She finally had a genuine smile on her face and almost literally dropped down on my bed, almost making me afraid that she had passed out.

"So soft..." She said, trailing of. I simply helped her lay down properly and put the blanket over her and closed the window-curtains. I put the door ajar and walked back into the living room, noticing Tyler at the computer, mumbling to himself. I decided to sit down at my own computer, clicking the 'respawn' button. My player respawned close to the base, so I decided to see where Tyler was. I found him busy gathering supplies in the chest-room.

"Where's Sky?" I asked, looking around. My question was answered by Sky stepping outside the crafting-room, holding an iron sword in her hand.

"Finally decided to show up, he?" She said, a bit of anger in her voice. We both looked at her and Tyler was the first to react.

"Did you see where the girl- I mean Andrea went?"

"No, why?" Sky said blunt, focused more on getting suited up.

"Well, she threw an enderpearl at my player and now..." I stopped, looking for the right words. I couldn't quite find anything else to say that wouldn't let it seem like we were crazy.

"Now, what?" Sky asked, now suited up with iron armor.

I looked at Tyler I.R.L., who nodded. She's a friend, she deserves to know.

"And now she's with us, in real life." I said, the last part something I never expected to say. Sky looked at me, then at Tyler, hoping that we would say something like 'Joke, ha! Got ya!', but it didn't come. We were dead-serious.

"Wait, she's with you, I.R.L.? Like, the person controlling her player?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around things.

"No, I mean that with that enderpearl, she's in OUR world. Not in the game, literally with us. She wasn't even a player. She's real, and she's resting in my bed right now." I said, trying to seem serious. I couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of dream, that hopefully soon ended. But deep inside, I hoped that what I said was true and I really just met an Ender-girl.

Sky just stared at us, standing still. We could hear some things in our headphones, but it was clear she had put her headset down. We waited like that until we heard the sound of rubber against skin, indicating she had put her headset on again.

"Sky?" Tyler asked, now focused on our friend.

"She's with you, in your bed, Archer?" She asked, sounding serious. I simply nodded with my player.

Suddenly, we were met with laughter filling our headphones, almost causing us to flinch at the sudden loud noise. It lasted straightly two minutes until Sky had calmed down.

"Don't you believe us?" I asked, still trying to get the ringing out of my ears.

"Of course! Only you two can lead to something like this happen! But that you, Archer Romanos, the hopeless guy that might never find the one, have a girl resting in YOUR bed?! Come on! Seriously?"

"Yes." I said, suddenly a jump of courage in my attitude. I never liked it when Sky brought my terrible love-life up, but this time something seemed to snap. "Is there something wrong with that? She is bruised and cut! She has a burned arm! She survived The End! SHE FUCKING SURVIVED THE ENDER DRAGON! She cried her eyes out on my shoulder! I tended her wounds! YOU do not have the right to react like THAT!" I finished, panting heavily. Tyler sat on his chair, mouth agape. He never saw me like that. Ever.

"You... You never curse." Was all Sky could muster. And she was right. To me, cursing was like cheating. Wrong, terrible and outright disgusting. But instead, I had just said the F-word straight against my one of my best friends.

"I-I'm sorry..." I could feel my heart break, tears seemed to swell up.

"Dude. I should be sorry. If what you said is true, then she's even more hardcore then me. Not even I would be able to hold it out in The End, let alone escape it and survive!" Sky said, praise in her voice. Did she just compliment Andrea? She never compliments another girl. Ever. This time, it was me who stood there in surprise and shock.

"We're getting off-track. She's resting right now, but what do we do with those Endermen that killed us and tried to kill Andrea? If we want to bring her back, if we're even going to do that, they'll definitely go after her. That tunnel leads into our base. Do we block it off, do we prepare for a war?! I just want to know what we're going to do with this!" Tyler said, worry growing in his voice. I looked at him I.R.L. and saw that he genuinely was worried for Andrea.

"Fighting isn't an option, they're with more and we lost almost all our stuff down there. They can get into our dimension through those portals, or just teleport like the first group. We have the luck to be immune against water, and if we're smart we wait until it rains to fight them, but they have shelter in that dungeon." Sky said, going down the options, putting Andrea to the side of her mind. From my perspective, we we're dead. Every time we would try and fight, they would kill us and leave us to respawn. This could go on forever.

"What if we sneak into The End and kill the Ender Dragon. Isn't that thing their leader?" Tyler continued.

"They also think separately, they don't have a hive-mind or stuff. Even if we manage to kill the thoughest boss in all of Minecraft, they would still keep going. And we don't have the stuff to fight the Ender Dragon!" I followed, my mind going into strategy-mode. And so we kept discussing strategies, theories,... We talked like that for what seemed like hours.

"Guys, Andrea is a hybrid. That means half-human, half-Enderman. Or, girl. Can she handle water?" Tyler suddenly interrupted. It was a valid question, though. I tried to come with an answer, but wasn't sure myself.

"We'll ask her when she's awake." I answered, not wanting to go to deep in Andrea's weaknesses. _'_ _ _Why were they actually chasing her? What did she do in The End? She didn't steal something from them, I hope?'__

"Guys, it's getting late and we also need sleep. Let's call it a day and just rest. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Sky said, making me notice it actually was 8 P.M. We gave Sky our regards and said goodbye before we logged of ourselves.

"I'm going home. Goodnight." Tyler said, packing his stuff, but leaving his computer. We waved goodbye and then I was alone. Well, not completely. I was surprised how well my friends took this all.

I was busy getting ready to change when I stopped in front of the door of my bedroom. I face-palmed myself, remembering that Andrea was sleeping in my bed. I was just about to change in the bathroom when I heard turning and twisting. I slowly opened the door, leaving a gap big enough for me to look through.

Andrea was twisting and flailing in my bed, turning around from side to side. _'_ _ _A nightmare.'__ My mind guessed.

I stood their, watching the Endergirl twist and turn, my heart feeling bad. I got a bad ache spreading through my body, something in my mind making me walk inside, quietly as to not wake her, yet.

I stopped right next to her, gazing down. She was sweating, her arms going almost everywhere. She mumbled things like 'Don't go...' and 'Help me...'.

I couldn't stand watching her like this anymore and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her softly. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes locking on me. She jumped back, yelling.

"Who are you?!"

I looked at her with concern (and a blush I bet too). She looked around, recognizing her surroundings and me. She relaxed, although only a little.

"You had a nightmare, so I woke you up." I explained to her, a reassuring smile on my face. She seemed to have noticed that, because she took a deep breath and relaxed, finally completely.

"T-Thanks." She said, a bit embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her neck, a bit nervous. In the dark I couldn't see it that well, but I noticed she had put her boots of and her hoodie was actually just big enough to hide her body when she was on her knees. At that point I noticed she actually wasn't wearing shorts or anything, making me look away, trying to forget I saw that. Luckily for me, she was still a bit shocked from the wake-up and hadn't noticed.

We stood there like that, not certain what to do. I finally decided to break the silence with a daring question.

"Y-You want me t-to sleep next to y-you? I mean, to h-help sleep better." I asked, quickly correcting any other meanings behind my question. I caught her off-guard, because her head almost turned as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but blush as well.

"Really?" She asked, mustering as much courage as possible. I could tell she was really nervous and shy around people, even me.

"I-I mean, if you don't want me to, then..." I said, trailing of, my hand rubbing my neck. I started to leave, but got stopped right before I grabbed the handle of the door.

"Please! D-don't leave me." Andrea suddenly said, this time catching me off-guard. I looked back, noticing a tear in the light rolling down her cheek. I felt like I had just hurt her, my heart almost stopping.

I walked back to her, Andrea making a bit of space next to her in my bed. I didn't care about changing clothes anymore, falling asleep in my daily clothes something that wasn't unusual for me. I laid down next to her, my face blushing, for sure. Hers was to, turning very red, with tints of pink on her cheeks. We just laid like that, not saying anything, just looking at each other. Our faces were close enough for us to feel each others breathing. We were so close, as if I could just lean in and...

The thought caused me to turn away, my face surely red as heck. I felt Andrea turn to, her face maybe even more red then mine, if that was even physically possible.

My eyes felt heavy when I looked back, feeling that the Endergirl had fallen asleep, this time no nightmare. I gave a sigh of relieve before turning back, falling asleep myself almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: Andrea's Friend

**Author's note:**

Firstly I want to thank those that have read my story (I know at least one person did). So for that fact, I've decided to send in the next chapter after about a few hours of working out any last issues.

So without further tension, commence the reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Andrea's Friend?**

My eyes flickered open, a harsh light waking me up. The sun was shining through the curtains in front of the window, lighting up my room. I started getting awake in my head, memories pouring in. Tyler..., Minecraft..., Sky, Endermen, A dungeon, Andrea...

I shot up, trying to process if the last part was real or a dream. My question was answered when I noticed I was being held by two arms. I looked back, my eyes falling down on the still sleeping Endergirl. Thoughts entered my mind, flooding my head. The most prominent:

Cute.

She looked cute, sleeping like that. She had turned around in her sleep and her arms were wrapped around my waist, holding on fairly strong. A blush covered my face, but I quickly gathered myself together. I noticed that her arms weren't cut anymore and that the burn was almost completely gone. Her bruises were almost all gone too. _'_ _ _Probably something connected to her being a hybrid.'__ My mind concluded, still seeming a bit sleepy.

I sat like that for a few moments, until I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

10.31 A.M.

 _'_ _ _Good luck that it's summer-vacation.'__ I thought to myself. I tried to get Andrea to let go, but her hands were holding very well. She shook a little when I tried to get out of her grip.

 _'_ _ _Dang-it.'__ I sighed. I didn't want to wake her, something that seemed to hurt me in the heart. But I did have to get up and eat something. I gathered every bit of courage I had and shook Andrea. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes quickly scanning the room. The moment she saw me and how she was holding me, she let go and scooted over a few inches, her cheeks on fire.

"S-sorry." She stammered, her shyness making me deem her even cuter.

"It's nothing." I said, a gentle smile on my face. She calmed down a bit at that, her shoulders loosening up a bit. I got out of bed, now noticing that I was still dressed in my yesterday-clothes. "I'll get changed and then I'll prepare breakfast, okay?" I asked. I saw a smile appear on Andrea's face at the mention of breakfast. She gave an approving nod. I walked to my closet and got my new clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Andrea! Breakfast's done!" I yelled, putting the plates with food down. I had made a simple breakfast: Baked eggs, toast and bacon. I filled my glass with water but stopped when preparing to fill that of Andrea, a memory entering my mind.

 _'_ _ _Andrea is a hybrid. That means half-human, half-Enderman. Or, girl. Can she handle water?'__

That question Tyler had asked yesterday hit my head, causing me to stop. _'_ _ _He's actually right. CAN she handle water? Or is it like fire to her?'__ The thought made my fantasy go wild, a scene in which she would burn herself from the water in the glass crossing my eyes. I shrugged at the thought, trying to ignore it. I decided to ask her in a moment, but suddenly heard a scream come from the bathroom.

 _'_ _ _Bathroom? Oh no...'__

I put the bottle down and practically ran into the bathroom, finding Andrea shivering in the corner of the room, her eyes fixated at the sink in the bathroom. Water was leaking down from it. _'_ _ _Of course.'__

"Everything alright?" I asked, getting a bit closer and lower to the ground, so I was at least on eye-level. She exchanged a glance at me and then the sink before nodding, slowly. I helped her up, her hand in mine. At that point, I just had to try something. My heart said not to, but my mind was to fast. I grabbed her hand tighter, making sure mine was underneath hers before pulling it to the leaking sink. She shrieked at the sudden movement, her eyes closed as she waited for the unavoidable to happen.

Drip...

That one thing that could hurt her the most.

Drip...

That would burn her soul.

Drip...

That didn't do anything?

She opened her eyes, watching as the water-droplets fell down on her hand and cascaded down her fingers into the sink-basin.

Her fear was replaced with utter joy, a smile unlike nothing I'd seen with her before now showing. She giggled and squealed as the drops fell down, softly touching her hand. She let go of mine, not even noticing I was blushing a bit, and tried her other hand. Again, safe. She squealed of joy with this discovery, and my heart made a jump of relieve and of how cute her giggle was. How could a person even make such a cute noise?

 _'_ _ _At least that's sorted out.'__

* * *

We sat down at the dining table, both our glasses filled with clear water. Andrea was almost devouring breakfast, even going as far as asking me for more. _'_ _ _Of course, if all you could eat in Minecraft is plain bread and cooked meat.'__

I simply settled with one portion, waiting patiently until the Endergirl was finished as well.

A few minutes later she was exploring my house. I told her not to go outside, to which she luckily obeyed. She eyed many of the things with the curiosity of a child, touching anything if she could. I stopped her when she wanted to try Tyler's computer, giving her a simple "no." before letting her hand go. I knew Tyler would kill me if anyone but him had touched his 'sensitive equipment'. Especially some girl from a game.

She continued until she noticed she forgot something in the bathroom, vanishing right before my eyes and appearing in the bathroom a split-second later, purple particles following her. I rubbed my eyes, still a bit stunned at that one thing. I wondered how it worked, but stopped when I remembered during our talk yesterday, Tyler almost broke his head trying to figure that out himself. A slight laugh escaped me, the thought leaving my mind. _'_ _ _He went as far as quantum-mechanics before giving up.'__

I sat down on the sofa, waiting for Tyler to knock on the door, my mind ready to find Andrea if she would jump from the sudden noise and teleported away. I was surprised to see she only stopped in her tracks when the knock came, eyeing the door with suspicion.

I tapped her shoulder, the Endergirl turning to me, a bit of concern on her purple eyes. I smiled before heading to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it.

At the other side was Tyler, a bag full of tech-stuff hanging from his shoulder. I gestured him to come inside, his eyes immediately going to Andrea, who was standing in the middle of the living room with her hands behind her back, her legs crossed and her eyes to her feet.

"Don't worry, she didn't touch your computer." I whispered in Tyler's ear. his eyes went to me, examining me to see if I was lying. He sighed when concluding I wasn't and stepped inside the living room, pulling the full bag up. He dropped it on the table with our computers, the table straining under the weight. No one would say it, but Tyler was the son of a pro-wrestler, so he was trained to be as strong as his father. He chose to be as smart as his mother though, a scientist working for the government.

"I've got everything I need to figure out whatever we might need to know." Tyler said, grabbing all sorts of gadgets and stuff from the bag and positioning them on his side of the table.

"You're almost setting up a whole lab! How much stuff DO you have?" I asked, my eyes looking at all the gismo he had put down. Wires were scattered everywhere, lights going on and off. _'_ _ _I'll never understand all this stuff.'__

"I got everything I thought we might need. I surely want to examine how Andrea's teleporting works. Maybe she has an enderpearl inside her, or maybe it's something natural that's connected to quantum-physics. And I want to know how it's even possible she's here." Tyler started rambling, his mind zoning into 'science-mode'. I shrugged at the thought of him putting all kinds of wires on Andrea. She was practically shaking, fear filling her eyes. I quickly walked over to the Endergirl, grabbing her shoulders and slightly rubbing them. She looked at me, her eyes turning back to normal, her shaking subsiding.

"Maybe you should ask her if she would like that. She's still human ya know." I said, patting Andrea's shoulder. She simply nodded at this.

"Uhm... Well, would you?" Tyler asked, now realizing that he was going a bit to far. Andrea shook her head at that, any sign of a smile on Tyler's face now gone. Tyler his shoulders slugged down, his mood ruined for the rest of the day. He sat down, mumbling something to himself before turning his computer on. I simply shook my head and giggled before letting go of Andrea. She seemed to get a bit nervous again when I let her shoulders go, turning to me. I was walking to the sofa, sitting down and simply started humming a little bit to myself of boredom. I didn't remember the text of the song, but the tone was simple. I remembered the title of the song though: ' A girl like you', from Edwyn Collins.

"I've never known a girl like you before." Tyler started, his head clearly remembering the text. That mad the rest pop to me. Andrea simply glared at us, not knowing what was going on.

"Now just like in a song from days of yore." I continued, the rhythm coming back to me.

"Here you come a-knockin', a-knockin' on my door."

"And I've never met a girl like you before!" The two of us said on chore, the song now getting complicated. The rhythm got a bit different.

"You give me a taste, so I want more.

Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw.

'Cause now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor."

"And I've never know a girl like you before." The central part of the song, where it all was about.

We skipped a part, both not adoring it as much as the rest of the song.

"And I've never known a girl you before." The repetition soon starting.

"Never, never, never, never!" We both liked this part. You could go on forever with it.

"Never known a girl like you before!"

We both jumped, the sudden addition of a softer, sweeter, almost angelic voice joining in shocking us. We both turned to Andrea, who was blushing zealously.

"You've got a beautiful voice." I said. As soon as I realized what I said, I turned, hiding my own blush. Andrea blushed even harder, and Tyler could only giggle.

"Sky's on the server." Tyler said, wanting to turn the embarassing subject to something else. I jumped from the sofa, walking to my own computer and starting Minecraft. Andrea joined next to me, her eyes glistering at the computer. She must have never known anything more advanced then restone circuits. Electricity was definitely something not present in Minecraft.

My player appeared where I last logged off. Sky was helping Tyler block the tunnel that lead to the dungeon. I turned to face the outside, examining everything. Nothing was of, until I found a strange gap in the side of a level of grass.

 _'_ _ _Endermen'__

I turned to Tyler I.R.L. and gestured to my screen. He noticed what I meant and nodded.

"Sky, Archer found something." He said into his mic. I heard Sky mumble something about 'time he did' and she quickly appeared next to me and Tyler.

"There's a gap here that doesn't fit here." I explained, looking back at Andrea I.R.L. She didn't realize anything yet until Tyler and Sky spoke in unison.

"Endermen."

Andrea shrugged back, fear grabbing her tight. I put my headgear down and stood up, grabbing her by the shoulders and repeated my gesture from before, adding a simple hushing. Her tension lowered, but she was still shaking.

"I don't think that Endermen can get to you here. They can't teleport into real life." Tyler explained, trying to sound as comforting as possible. Andrea nodded, but she didn't relax much. I faced her and gave her a questioning look. I didn't need to say anything, Andrea nodding at my unspoken question. _'_ _ _Everything alright?'__

"Still, how are we going to deal with this. Just leave her with you and forget that portal leading to The End is there?" Sky asked, my headphone unplugged so Andrea could hear her too and the mic like so so she could speak with her to. Sky's voice wasn't as gentle as Andrea's, but it was still kind.

"Wait." Andrea suddenly spoke up, the first thing she said with Tyler here today, besides that part that she sang.

"What is it?" Sky and Tyler asked in unison (since when did they get like that?). Andrea tensed again, but I assured her everything was alright.

"Friends tell each other the truth." I said, giving her a comforting smile. She nodded, understanding what I meant. Tyler nodded to, Sky simply giving an agreeing 'mhm'.

"M-my friend. She's still in... In The End." Andrea said, voice shaking hard. My jaw dropped at what she said. She isn't alone? There's another one? It's a she?

"What?!" Sky yelled through the boxes of my computer, making the three of us jump.

"Yes." Andrea said after relaxing a bit, her eyes were going to the ground. I could tell she was afraid we would leave her friend there, to fight for herself.

"Does she mean we have to go inside that portal, fight an ARMY of Endermen, not to mention face the Ender Dragon?!" Sky yelled again, ending even louder then before. I turned the volume down a bit, not wanting her next yell to make us all deaf.

"She... Well..." Andrea stumbled over her words. I could see she was closing on us so I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder, the best smile I could muster on my face. Her eyes glistened at me before turning to Tyler, who simply nodded. She took a deep breath and finished her sentence.

"She's the Ender Dragon's daughter."

...

...

Wha-

"WHAT?!" Sky practically screamed, making us flinch. I thought I had the volume down low enough? Did she scream that hard?!

"She's what?" Tyler said after a moment, his voice shaking hard. I could only stare into the void, my mind on pause. I heard Tyler ask something to me, but my mind didn't process it anymore. I felt something touch my hand, grabbing hold of it. My eyes turned to it, noticing my hand was now intertwined with that of Andrea, who was looking at me with concern. I shook my head, getting the shock out of my system. I think my heart might even have stopped for a moment there.

"The Endermen didn't approve her, s-so I tried to get her to safety. I-I failed my best friend..." Andrea explained, trailing of. I could hear her sniffing, a tear welling up in her eyes. My heart stopped, once more, this time of the hurt I felt, looking at Andrea like this. I used my free hand to reach to her cheek, brushing the ready-to-fall tear away with my thumb. I adjusted her face to look at mine, a kind smile on it. She looked away, not wanting to face my eyes. She felt terrible, disappointing her friend was something she hated, that was clear.

"Andrea..." I said, my voice shaking. I could feel a tear of my own forming. I quickly brushed it away before focusing back on the Endergirl. She was staring at the ground, a tear falling down.

That was enough. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, slightly making her shriek. She saw the intention though, and reciprocated the hug warmly. For a moment we just stood like that, until Tyler gave a very suggestive couch. Our eyes locked and both of us realized what he meant. We quickly parted, both blushing a bit. I looked back at Andrea and saw the girl that's kind an cheery again, but behind that I could see a scared little girl who failed her best friend and had undergone horror to survive.

"If we're going to The End, we'll have to prepare ourselves. First, gear." Tyler said, momentarily taking my spot as strategist. Sky sighed in annoyance but agreed, heading to the mines we had dug out nearby, a pick already appearing in her hand. Tyler looked at me, his eyes telling what he was thinking. I nodded before grabbing Andrea, who had been eyeing Tyler's every move, and bringing her to my room (or should it be OUR room whilst she's staying here?).

* * *

"I need to know how The End looks like." I said after we arrived in the room, catching the Endergirl off guard. She looked at me with a sign of fear, not in the mood to recall the memories. I rubbed my neck, a bit nervous to ask something so close and personal to her. She lived their, her friend lives, or rather will have lived there, and it was her home, until they tried to kill her. I felt my fist clench as the thought that those Endermen tried to kill her passed.

"I-I don't think I can explain..." Andrea responded, twirling her fingers around. She avoided eye-contact, meaning she didn't feel good about telling. That's when something crossed my mind. Something brilliant. I stood up, walking to my own desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Then, can you write it down?" I asked, giving her the paper and pen. She eyed the two objects carefully before trying it out. She drew a simple line to test the pen. She smiled, looking up and nodding before walking to my desk and sitting down, staring to write everything down. I looked with a pleased look, finally having discovered a way for her to help without worrying about talking.

After half an hour, she finished and handed me the sheet of paper, now completely full. I eyed it, my iris' growing large as I gazed at what was written down.

"Tyler, you have to see this!"

A moment later, Tyler was gazing at the writing on the sheet of paper. On it, a collection of symbols were written down, forming perfect phrases and lines, but not making any sense to a simple person.

"What for language is this?" Tyler asked, looking up to Andrea before going back to examine the strange writing.

"Minecraftian, don't you see?" I said, a little bit of surprise in my voice. "They use that for the enchantment table, don't they?" Tyler looked at me with a puzzled look before something seemed to click in his mind.

"Now I know what you mean! Yes, it does resemble it very much. Is this how you write in Minecraft?" Tyler asked curiously, his gaze now back to Andrea. She simply nodded, confirming Tyler's suspicion.

"-The End is filled with pillars. The biggest are in the centre, forming a near-perfect circle. On their tops are the End Crystals, which protect the Ender Dragon and heal any injury it receives. Endermen guard the pillars, a group of four to five always standing around it.-" I read a section. Tyler looked at me with his typical open mouth. His eyes blinked, his mind stunned.

"D-Did you just read perfect Minecraftian?" Tyler finally said, still trying to wrap his head around it. I nodded, rubbing my neck. I never really liked being in the centre of things.

"I taught it to myself when I started playing Minecraft. It seemed like a nice challenge back then. In the end I learned how to read it perfectly and I can even write myself, although not so perfect like Andrea." I finished, patting the black-haired girl on her shoulder. She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

* * *

"So what do we have?" Sky asked through the boxes of my computer.

"As good as everything we need to know." I said, a bright smile on my face. "All thanks to Andrea."

"She wrote everything in Minecraftian, but Archer can read it!" Tyler finished the report to Sky. For a moment, everything was silent.

"Great job, Archer! See if you can memorize everything. We'll need it! I've gotten all the gear we'll need. Now we just need to enchant the armor and weapons and get a bunch of potions brewing!" Sky said, giving her own report to us. We nodded, even though we knew she couldn't see that.

"A-Are you really going to try and... Kill the Ender Dragon?" Andrea asked, worry in her voice. I looked at her, noticing she wasn't feeling comfortable with the thought.

"We'll try and get your friend out without fighting the Ender Dragon, but if we have to... Yes." I said, trying to sound comforting. I failed, as Andrea only seemed more worried then before. I sighed, failing to come up with anything else to say. I went back to my computer, helping the others with the last bits of work.

 _'_ _ _Why do I feel like I could do better? Like she deserves better. Why am I acting so strange around Andrea? I think I've blushed more in the past two days then in a whole month! What's going with me? Why does my heart act so strange around her? She's just a girl, right? Well, maybe an Endergirl, but is that really so different? I just... Feel like there's more. Something deeper.'__ My thoughts were running full gear, not leaving me alone for a single second. Andrea had gone to toying with the pencils on the table, twirling them around in her hand. Our eyes met for a split second, but in that short time it seemed like I read a whole book.

Andrea was worried, and not just for herself or her friend. She was worried for us. She dragged us into this. She didn't want us to get hurt trying to help her, even though she knew we were controlling our players from a save distance.

Still, she didn't feel right about it.


	4. Chapter 4: Help from Unexpected Source

**Author's note:**

Hello. New chapter is ready! Remember I said that you shouldn't expect a new chapter every day? Well, for a large part you could expect a new chapter every day in the vacation. But don't get cocky when I haven't added a new chapter yet!

Anyways... Let the reading commence (once more).

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Help from unexpected Source**

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I didn't feel right about this.

I was dragging them into this. I tried to help my friend, but I instead brought these strangers into danger. They don't know what the Ender Dragon can do when she's threatened. I hope they keep save, especially Archer.

I didn't know why, but it seemed like he mattered more to me. Sure, Tyler was strange, acting so different every time. And I didn't like it when he yelled. Sky, the mystery girl who hasn't shown her real face yet, was even more strange.

But Archer, he was different. I trust him. He helped me be more comfortable, even when I thought back to...

 _'_ _ _No, stop thinking about that!'__ I shook my head, looking up at Archer, who was busy with the others. He seemed a bit off though, like he wasn't focused. We shared a glance, and that's when I saw it. The fear, the uncertainty. Even he was worried!

I stood up, having enough with the pencils. I walked to the kitchen and opened what I could only assume was were they kept their food. I was met with a cold wind hitting my skin, making me gasp and a chill to roll down my spine. I noticed a few drops on my skin, but instead of overreacting like I would normally do, I ignored them, aware that they don't hurt me here. In fact, they felt nice. I took a glance into the closet, which was filled with all kinds of strange foods and bits of ice on the side. They cooled their food?

I suddenly felt something brush against my skin and looked to the side, Archer now next to me. I swear, sometimes he seemed more like a Creeper then a Human! I followed his gaze, that went back to the strange closet.

"It's called a fridge." He said, answering my unspoken question. I nodded in understanding before my stomach growled. I blushed, something I've been doing a lot for the last few days. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." I simply responded, rubbing my belly a bit. I was starving. Breakfast was already delicious. I couldn't wait to taste more!

Archer grabbed some stuff from the 'fridge' before closing it. He put it on the counter and started working, or well 'cooking' like they called it. I just stared at the way he seemed to change all those ingredients into something else, before using some of the things that were arranged inside the kitchen. He explained some of them, like the 'stove', the 'blender' and some more of the cutlery. I took it all in, learning more about this world called 'Earth'.

After an hour he was done, putting a steaming plate filled with tasteful, delicious, incredibly smelling food down in front of me. I had to refrain myself from digging in and using my hands, aware of at least the basics of manners. I didn't know why, but Archer reminded me to stay at least Human for the most part, instead of letting my mob-side take the gear. I started eating, Archer soon following and Tyler soon as well, noting that he also was hungry.

"This is incredible! You really are a great cook!" Tyler compliment before taking a big bite from his food. I could only nod in agreement, to busy with satisfying me wants. I took a sip from my glass, not scared anymore at the fact it was filled with water. I always was taught that water was bad, but now it turns out I'm more Human then I thought. Archer smiled at our compliments, rubbing his neck before going to his own food. _'He really didn't like being the centre of attention, huh?'_ I was the first to finish my plate, my stomach full and my hunger gone. I smiled, satisfied, before standing up from my chair and taking a bit more of a look at Archer's house. He had tried to explain as much as possible, but I couldn't always understand everything, like that 'TV' like he called it. Can it really show images from the past? I couldn't believe it, but instead chose to ignore it. I wandered to a window, looking around. His house was surrounded by trees, only the back more open with a beautiful yard and a line of bushes filled with flowers like I've never seen before. The trees grew very tall, taller then I was used. Sure, when exploring I did come across some trees in the Overworld, but they were so small. Really small compared to some of the trees I saw here.

My eyes fell on an old shed in the back, covered under vines. It seemed old and unused, but a clear path was made between the house and the shed. I wanted to go outside and explore more, but Archer had explained that the people here would find it very strange to see someone like me suddenly pop up. I felt an urge to just teleport to the shed, but didn't. I felt like doing that would make Archer sad, worried or even angry, and I didn't seem to feel well when those thoughts crossed my mind. I shook my head and tried to find something else to do. My eyes fell on the many things Tyler had brought with him. They were all strange and were doing even stranger things, and one even seemed to spark a bit. I placed my hand on a 'wire' to see what was so special about them. A second later, when my hand moved to one of those things Tyler had brought, I felled a sting in my arm and a pain hit my chest before falling down, a scream escaping me, darkness taking place in my mind.

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

I jumped up from my seat at the sudden scream of Andrea. I saw her fall down next to the side of the table where Tyler had left all his stuff. I ran to her and landed on the ground on my knees, my hands reaching to the now unconscious Endergirl. I looked at the table and saw where her hand had landed: Near a device that was sparking. _'_ _ _Electricity. She got electrocuted!'__

I didn't wait an instant and moved Andrea on her back, her chest now clear. I saw a slight burn on her hand, but remembered how fast that healed and focused on the more important matter: Andrea's heart.

I could feel that she was breathing, but her heart had stopped. I put my hands on her chest and focused, remembering the first-aid lessons I followed on school. I started pumping on her chest, trying to get her heart going again.

1,2,3, pause.

1,2,3, pause.

1,2,...

Andrea yelped, her head going up, hitting mine. We groaned as the sudden impact of our foreheads subsided. I sighed, my heart starting to beat normal again, my breathing slowing down. I still felt some of the adrenaline rushing, but already noticed it going away. I examined Andrea carefully, looking for anything else. Deeming her fine, besides the small burn on her hand, I offered her my hand. She accepted, although with a blush, and I helped her up.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, finally having noticed what was going on. I stared at him, trying my best not to start lashing out at my friend. Instead, I pointed at the device I could only assume had electrocuted Andrea. He saw the sparks that were flying of it and gasped, his hands covering his mouth.

"I...I almost killed her!" Tyler said, realizing what had happened. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

"I-It's alright. Archer got just in time." Andrea said, an embarrassed smile on her face, still a bit out of breath from her near-death experience. I could only sigh, trying to vent my anger away.

"Tyler, first get all this... Stuff away before you set my house on fire or get you, me or Andrea killed!" I tried to say calmly, trying not to seem angry. Tyler nodded and, carefully, gathered all his gadgets and other gismo into his bag before heading out the door, to his house. I sighed, taking a last glance at Andrea. She saw that I was worried and she smiled, comforting my heart that she's alright.

"He didn't mean to, but still... Sometimes I wonder why he doesn't try and make those things a bit more safe!" I said, gesturing to where all those things were a moment ago. Andrea giggled, making me surprised. She noticed that I didn't understand and explained.

"It wasn't nice to be so close to... Ya know. But I understand that he didn't mean to. I'm just new to all this... Stuff, and I now know where to look out for: Electricity isn't something to play with! And besides, in Minecraft every day is a struggle to survive."

I sighed, happy to see that she was alright. She blushed a bit before looking at the window next to us. I saw her gaze going to the old shed.

 _'_ _ _Oh boy.'__

For a moment we just stood like that, no one speaking. But I knew she was to focused on the shed to let it go that easily. I only knew one thing to do.

"It belonged to my father." I started, the old memories pouring in like a flood. "He used to work there. He was a lumberjack."

"A lumberjack? Is that why you live in a forest?" Andrea asked, having realized how many trees there were around the place.

"Yep. My dad was a very good lumberjack, supplying anyone with the wood they needed. He was the best, until..." I sighed, placing my hand against the window, the memory regaining it's old spot in my head.

"One day, there was a storm. He was busy gathering the last of the wood he had collected from that day. He just finished putting the last log away when he called my mom and told her to get his dinner ready. I was playing in the house when we saw a flash and we heard a loud crack. I didn't know what happened. My mom tried to call dad, but he didn't respond. She ran to the forest, ignoring the storm. I... I didn't do anything. I was to scared." I sighed, reaching the hardest part. Andrea had closed in on me, but I didn't react, instead deciding to finish my story.

"Turned out the flash was from lightning hitting a tree nearby. The crack was the tree snapping in half and falling down. My dad... H-he... He was crushed under the tree. Dead from a broken spine." I sighed, the story finally finished. I stood there for a moment, motionless.

"T-that sounds terrible. I'm so sorry..." Andrea said, her compassion filling my heart. A tear ran down my cheek and cascaded down to the floor. I gazed at the Endergirl, noticing she also had a tear on her cheek. I brushed it away before my hand reached to her shoulder.

"The past is the past. It's done and we can't change it. We must learn to move on." I said, mimicking my father's words. He was always filled with these kind of things. 'Live Lessons' he called them. I only started realizing what they meant after he died.

Andrea smiled, her hand grabbing my empty one. We stood like that, looking into each others eyes. We broke apart when we heard the door open, meaning that Tyler was back. He gave us a questioning look, but shrugged and sat down in front of his computer, going back to helping Sky, who had gotten back on. I decided there wasn't much use in talking about what had just happened a few minutes ago and walked over to my computer.

I sat down, putting the mic a bit better. "Sky, how are the things going?"

"Well, everything is done. I've only got one thing left to tell you." She said, her voice sounding nervous. Since when did she get like this? I never heard her being nervous around us before.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious at what Sky had to say.

"I kinda told my brother what happened?" Sky said, nervously laughing. My mouth fell open, my mind not processing what she just said. Did she just break her promise?

"Sky?! You do remember our promise, right?! We would NEVER tell anyone what was happening here!" I yelled, really not believing that our friend had broken a promise she made just yesterday.

"What has gotten into you?!" Tyler yelled, even more shocked then me.

"I'm sorry guys. I promised him I'd tell him if anything bad was going on. I thought he could help us."

"Wait, what?" I asked, suddenly not getting what was going on. _'_ _ _What does she mean with that he could help us?'__

Suddenly, a message appeared on the bottom-left corner of my screen, saying 'TheGravie12 has joined the server'.

"You didn't..." Tyler started, getting interrupted by laughter, surprising us. I heard something behind me and noticed Andrea gone, purple particles the only thing confirming that she was there a moment ago. I sighed and turned back to my screen, suddenly face to face with a new player.

"So these are the two you told me about?" An unknown voice said. I was surprised at the lack of age in the voice, sounding more like that of a 15-year old then that of a man. Suddenly I realized something.

"Sky, did you mean 'younger brother'?" I asked, walking away from the player, which I could only assume was who Sky was talking about.

"Yes." She simply said, her player turning to the new one.

"How much younger?" Tyler asked, reading my question of my face.

"Well, I'm 17, and there's two years between us, so he's 15." Sky said, doing quick math to figure things out. I was surprised how right I was, a bit surprised at the seriousness in the boy's voice though. He didn't act like a 15-year old.

"Guys, this is my younger brother, Rayleigh. Rayleigh, this are Tyler and Archer. My best friends." Sky said, gesturing (as good as possible) at the two of us respectively. The boy examined our players, as if he tried to see into our real eyes.

"They seem experienced. Have you ever been in The End?" He asked with a serious tone. Was he testing us or something?

"Uhm..." Tyler started, but failing.

"No." I said plain. I heard something move and looked into the living room, noticing Andrea had dared herself to get closer. Our eyes met, and I tried to appear calm. She smiled a bit and walked a bit closer, still not certain though.

"Then I don't see the point that you dare yourself to go inside and save someone you don't even know. Minecraft isn't that simple, ya know. Hybrids are not always like that Endergirl."

I stared at my screen and couldn't help but fail to understand what was going on. Does he know what Hybrids are? I realized that Tyler had gone quiet to, and looked at him. He was eyeing the screen with amazement, just as surprised as me. I turned to Andrea, who now had a look of curiosity on her face.

"You know what Hybrids are?" I finally dared to ask, still surprised.

"Yes. I once met one. A creeper-hybrid. She wasn't like the Endergirl though, if I heard everything about her right. She didn't hesitate a moment to try and fight me. I couldn't do anything to get her to different mind. I killed her, in the end." Rayleigh said, not a bit of remorse in his voice. I turned to Andrea, who had turned from curious to scared, not wanting to meet Rayleigh very soon. I gestured her to say something, but she shook her head. I nodded in understanding and turned back to the somewhat embarrassing conversation.

"What are Hybrids actually?" Tyler asked, not only asking it to the boy but also to Andrea, who turned her gaze to her feet.

"They are the result of failed experiments from the Minecraft-founders to combine Minecraft with reality. They send these failures to Minecraft to fend for themselves. Some survive and spread, others die trying to survive. But I never heard anything about an Ender Dragon Hybrid. If that friend your Endergirl speaks of is still alive, then she probably is with her 'mother' as you could call her. In short: Your mission is as good as suicide." He paused, a little laugh escaping him. Did he seriously find this funny? "Unless you have me. I've beaten the Ender Dragon of my survival worlds every time. I'll help beat the one in this world. On one term though."

"And that is?" I asked, wanting to know what kind of plan Rayleigh had in mind. _'_ _ _What kind of deal is he going to propose?'__

"Andrea, if that is even her real name, will have to go back to Minecraft. She doesn't belong in the real world." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. I gasped at his term, my heart almost shattering into pieces. Andrea had to go back? How? Why?

"How do you even know those things?" Tyler asked, snapping out of his train of thoughts. I had to agree, curious if we could trust Rayleigh.

"Because..."

"Because our father was one of the founders." Sky finished, speaking after being quiet for a little while. My mouth fell open, my mind exploding. What?! Who? Is this a dream?

"What?!" Tyler yelled, something I couldn't even bring myself to do.

"Yes. He was. Until he discovered the truth behind the Hybrids. He stopped helping them, but had to promise he wouldn't tell anyone. He in the end told us before he died of cancer." Rayleigh explained, a bit hurt in his voice. I could hear something like a sniffle. I looked to Sky and could hear that she was trying hard to not cry. I felt myself calm down, realizing that they must have been just as surprised to hear this as we were now.

"Deal."

I turned to Andrea, who had a tear going down her cheek. I had to focus a bit before realizing what she had done. She had accepted Rayleigh's offer. I could feel my heart pained, something causing my stomach to turn around onto itself. Was I afraid of Andrea leaving?

"Good. I'll get myself ready. You have anything for me?" Rayleigh started, ignoring Tyler trying to get him to help us on other terms. I just sat there, frozen. Why did Andrea accept that? Did she really just want to go back? I snapped from my thoughts, feeling something on my shoulder. Tyler was holding my shoulder, shaking his head. I tried to come up with something, something else.

I failed.


	5. Chapter 5: Matters of perspective

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone.

Thanks to the vacation, I've had a whole lot of time to finish tweeking this chapter until I deemed it ready to publish. The title does suggest to one thing: Expect a whole lot-a use of different perspectives!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5: Matters of Perspective****

 ** **Perspective: Sky****

I felt a tear falling down from my cheek. I brushed it away, changing my view to my brother. He was busy getting ready, not a sign of emotion on his face. Did I just hear that well? Did Andrea really accept his term? I shook my head, trying to focus. Instead, my mind turned to Archer. How was he feeling with this? I was able to tell that he didn't think of Andrea as a simple 'damsel in distress'. No, he felt for her.

 _'_ _ _He just doesn't realize it yet.'__

I tried to focus. The others were already busy explaining their plan. I could hear satisfaction in Rayleigh's voice as he reviewed the plan. _'_ _ _At least he finds our plan promising.'__

"You do realize you might have to kill the Ender Dragon if we want to escape." He said, his sense of seriousness not surprising me. He never tried to put his guard down, not even when talking with me.

"We are aware of that, yes." Tyler said, trying to sound serious. I noticed that Archer hadn't said anything yet. I turned to the chat, that wasn't being used, and typed a private-message to Archer.

 _"_ _ _Hey, everything alright?"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah."__ He answered, but I could tell he was lying.

 _"_ _ _Come on, I know that isn't true! You are normally the one with a tactic!"__

 _"_ _ _Alright! I'm scared of Andrea leaving. Can she survive in the harsh world of Minecraft? What if the Endermen go after her as soon as she is in the game?!"__

 _"_ _ _I'm sure that you can help her. Maybe she can stay in the base?"__

 _"_ _ _And wait for me to log-on?"__

 _"_ _ _Well..."__

 _"_ _ _Just, leave me alone."__

The chat closed, and I was left with hurt feelings. Archer never acted like this. Ever. He really cared for Andrea. I saw him catching up with the guys, showing the base to my brother.

"We'll leave tomorrow I.R.L., then we have enough time. In the mean time, get the last bits of preparation done and rest. You'll need to be on your best tomorrow if we want this mission to work. Remember, when we're done, Andrea returns to Minecraft." Rayleigh said, putting an exclamation on 'return'. He logged off without any warning and stood up from his computer, his gaze meeting mine. I could see that he was being serious, the sign of the normally chill younger brother nowhere to be found. He was the leader now, so there was no room for emotions and failure.

I helped the boys finish things. I tried to talk with Archer, but he seemed to ignore me. I couldn't blame him. I had broken a promise, hadn't told them the truth and I didn't try anything to convince my brother to let Andrea stay.

I logged off, closing my computer before turning to the kitchen. I needed an ice-cream.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

Sky logged off, and I did the same, leaving Tyler to finish things. I turned to the kitchen, my stomach feeling empty. I grabbed something from the fridge and put it in the microwave. I waited for it to finish, not meeting eyes with Andrea as she watched the machine doing its work.

Beep.

I grabbed the plate from the microwave, putting it down on the dining table. I started eating, ignoring Andrea, who was asking me for some food. I finished quickly and left to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I dropped down on my bed, my eyes closed.

That's when I smelled something. I faced the spot where Andrea slept the night, taking in the smell. It smelled like flowers. Like trees. Like home. I could feel tears well up and didn't stop them.

I dropped on my pillow, crying.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Tyler****

Archer closed the door, leaving me with Andrea. The Endergirl looked at the door, a tear cascading down. I shook my head. _'_ _ _I can't believe this.'__

Archer wasn't the best at situations like this. He valued friendship very much, especially close ones. I too was surprised to learn that Sky had held something behind, but to me that was pure Sky. Archer, at the other hand, must be feeling betrayed. I grabbed something for me and Andrea to eat, the Black-haired accepting the plate with a mumble. I tried to ignore this, aware of the sensitiveness of the situation. I couldn't help but feel bad for Andrea. Just as she found someone she can trust, does he turn his back to her when she needs him the most.

Andrea ate, although not much. I finished my plate and gestured her to eat some more, the Endergirl agreeing with a groan. I wasn't someone she would trust so well, and I understood why, but she still had to eat enough for tomorrow.

"I don't think Archer will let you sleep here tonight." I said, watching her eat. She looked at me, a bit surprised I had said something.

"Y-Yeah..." She said, her voice shaking. Man, she could easily be the most shy then anything else I'd ever seen before!

"I think it's better if you sleep with me tonight. I mean, at my place at least. I think Archer needs some time for himself." I explained before standing up and gathering what I had left of stuff together. I cleaned my empty plate and Andrea's half-empty one before gesturing to the door. She stood up, taking a last look at Archer's room before following me outside. She seemed to be a bit relieved to be outside, at least.

The moon was shining trough the treetops, stars already starting to appear. I checked my watch.

8.47 P.M.

Man, we have been on for long. I showed Andrea the way, glad that the path to my house was hidden in the woods. No one would see that I was being followed by a girl who was only wearing an oversized black hoodie.

I looked up, suddenly realizing that Andrea should at least get something else to wear. I blushed at a sight I hoped my mind wouldn't come up with. _'_ _ _Curse those hormones.'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

I opened the door and entered the living room, noticing Andrea and Tyler gone. I looked in the kitchen, spotting two more plates at the sink. I checked the time.

9.12 P.M.

Damn, it was late. I shook my head and thought. Tyler must have taken her with him. _'Of course. Better too. I don't think it's best that she stays here right now.'_

My eyes were red-shot after the crying, my pillow soaked in tears. I never cried like that. Only after I discovered dad had died...

 _'_ _ _Why am I overreacting like this?! What's so special about this that I'm overreacting?! Yes, I don't like it that Sky kept something from us and she told her brother, breaking her promise, but that is Sky for the most part! Why do I feel so bad then? Why did Andrea actually agree with Rayleigh his plan? What's going on?!'__

I sighed, my head hurting a bit from all the thinking. I grabbed my head, shaking.

"Aaaargh!" I yelled, facing the ceiling. "This thinking is hurting my head!"

I slumped into the sofa, thinking if I should try to see if there wasn't anything on the TV. _'_ _ _Huh, I bet Andrea would stare at the screen in disbelief.'__

Andrea. Why does she keep popping into my head? She's only been here for two days. Why do I feel so bad that's she'll probably be leaving tomorrow? I felt my stomach turn at the thought, my heart beating harder. What is this feeling? I know I felt a bit like this before, but when? My head went through my memories, bumping into something. It was in the past, at school. When I saw that girl on the playground.

 _'_ _ _Hahaha! Archer has a crush! Archer has a cru-ush!'__

The memory entered my mind more vivid now, causing all gears to run. In a matter of moments my mind clicked the pieces together, causing my eyes to widen.

I-I'm in love?!

I dropped in the sofa, my heart racing. Love, the one thing I thought I'd never find.

Love. It made so much sense! That feeling that causes your heart to beat faster and your stomach to turn and twist. Then, that means...

I stood up, everything coming to me. I once knew what love was. Once. That girl from school. I and her... We were together, but only for short. She left me, standing there, on the playground, a flower in my hand. I never felt so heartbroken. I promised myself that... That I'd never feel love again! So why did this feel so much stronger? Can it be that, that Andrea felt something for me? Could it be...

"Argh! Idiot! Fool! MORON!" I yelled at myself, grabbing my hair. I broke her heart, thinking that she didn't care! But she did! She accepted for her friends sake! Stupid! She would rather have had it different, but though times call for though choices!

 _'_ _ _You think that she has any more friends in The End?'__

Sky's question hit like a bullet. She had asked it when we were talking yesterday. NOW I realized everything. I went to the paper that Andrea had written on, reading a very important section.

"-Endermen are selfish beings that show no regard for feelings. They leave the weak behind and steal from each other. Friendship is a rare thing among Endermen, and sometimes solely for the benefits of trust.-"

But she did have one friend, and that friend was discarded. Discarded and hunted because she did care for friendship! She was a threat for every Enderman in The End because she understood and cared for friendship! Andrea was the proof! She tried to save her friend, risking her own life and even taking on the Ender Dragon!

I sat down on a chair, my hands against my face.

"Andrea. I'm sorry."

...

"I'm sorry too. I-It's all my fault..."

I stood up, a voice from behind surprising me. I looked back, now face to face with Andrea. I quickly noticed she was different. She was dressed different.

Her hoodie was now tied up around her waist. She was wearing a black shirt with a diamond sword on it, the letters 'MC' written underneath. She had a magenta skirt on, reaching to her knees. I could finally see her hair properly, noticing it reaching down until her belly, the tones of purple, magenta and violet beautifully contrasting to the deep-black. Her eyes were complimented by the purple and black. She still had the same boots, but the dust was now gone.

My jaw would have dropped open if I didn't contain myself. She looked stunning. I stared like that for a second, Andre blushing a bit. It took a bit for me to realize that Tyler had helped her, his hidden fashion-sense clear. _'_ _ _He always liked fashion just a bit more then science.'__

"I should be sorry. I-I didn't realize I was acting so bad around you. I locked you out, when you needed me. I understand if you won't forgive me." My head was down, my voice shaking a bit. I felt my heart beating faster. I really screwed up this time.

I was surprised to hear a giggle, looking up to a now smiling Andrea.

"I-It's not your fault. You just needed some time to... to process everything. Tyler told me some things about you when he walked me to his place and helped me change." Andrea said, confidence in her voice, but still a bit shy. A smile appeared on my face, now realizing that she wouldn't blame me.

"Oh, eh... do you... Do you like how I look?" Andrea asked, now getting a bit nervous. I took a good glance at her, acting like I was judging every centimeter. In fact, my answer was crystal-clear.

"You look beautiful."

Andrea blushed, realizing what I just said. I rubbed my neck, getting a bit nervous to. We stood like that, just looking at each other.

"Are you really leaving after we saved your friend?" I finally asked after gathering all my courage.

"I don't know. I just said yes to get him to help. I'm not sure. What if the Endermen go after me when I return? What if..." I saw that she was having it difficult. She didn't want to go back, afraid for her life and that of her friend. I saw that, and felt that ache in my heart. That sign of love.

I grabbed Andrea and hugged her, not wanting her to feel any worse. She was stunned at first, but quickly accepted the embrace. I felt her arms wrap around me, grabbing hold tightly.

"Why are you actually here?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't asked her why.

"Tyler doesn't have any space for me to stay." Andrea said plainly. I laughed at this. "Typical Tyler. First he asks a girl to stay with him, only to realize he doesn't have the space!"

Andrea joined the laughter, her laugh sounding joyful and cute. I took in everything I knew about Andrea and finally realized WHY I loved her. She was the kind of girl I liked. The kind of girl that fit me. The kind of girl I would love and protect.

We went to my bedroom, deciding to share the bed again. We fell fast asleep, still embracing each other.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Rayleigh****

 _'_ _ _On one term. Andrea will have to go back to Minecraft.'__

It was a silly term. I knew she wasn't going to keep herself to it. Real life was to great for that. She felt to safe here. I was surprised she accepted so quickly, but I took that as part of her personality.

My sister didn't know, but behind this facade of emotionless, was a kid who had gone through much. After that day with that creeper-girl...

 _'_ _ _Why are you attacking me?! Can't we talk about this?'__

I felt a shudder down my spine, the scene still deep in my mind. My player, sword in the hand, looking down at the dead body of what once was my friend. I shook my head, focusing on the task at hand. I scrolled down the page on my screen, reaching what I was looking for.

 _'_ _ _-The Ender Dragon is believed to be the leader of the Endermen. It actually isn't like that. The Endermen were lured to The End so they would protect her and her egg. No one knows why the Endermen agreed, maybe because she was stronger then them, but they took her personality as something new. She only cared for herself and her egg, stealing food from the Endermen. They took this personality on themselves, becoming the block-stealing, dangerous creatures they are today.-'__

If the Hybrid of this thing really does value friendship, then there is still hope. Hope for Minecraft to change.

Hope for my fathers dream to come true.

* * *

 **After-note:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it wrote this when I was still struggling with my own love-life.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. More are coming soon, and yes, the next chapter will have some action in it.


	6. Chapter 6: Path of the Ender-born

**Author's note:  
**

Hello everyone. This time, a longer chapter, and some real action! (OK, virtual action, but still).

Anyways, hope you enjoy this one, and wait until the next one comes out.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Path of the Ender-born**

I woke up, my gaze quickly falling on the girl sleeping in my arms. I smiled, the memories from yesterday all coming to me. The Endergirl twisted a bit in my arms, positioning herself a bit better. I felt my face blush a bit, but I gathered myself together and used my free hand to wake Andrea. She turned a bit, her eyes fluttering open. Our eyes met, The Endergirl smiling. She turned to see our embrace, which didn't last for long. I sat up, looking at the clock.

8.32 A.M.

 _'_ _ _Hmm... Much earlier then I thought.'__

We were eating breakfast, Andrea enjoying the great taste of real food. She finished first once more, causing me to giggle a bit. Who could think I felt so bad yesterday?

I was the first to say something.

"Today's the day."

"Mhmm.. Today, you're going to save my friend." Andrea nodded, standing up from her chair and walking to my computer. She brushed with her hand across the edge of the screen, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to try it herself, but instead she turned to the sofa and sat down.

I heard a familiar knock on the door. I quickly opened it, Tyler standing on the other side.

"Is Andrea here?" He asked, looking past me into the house. I nodded and gestured to the Endergirl sitting in the sofa. Tyler let a sigh of relieve before walking in.

"Sleep well?" Tyler asked, his arms resting on the back of the couch. Andrea simply nodded before turning to the TV standing across the coffee table. That's when I knew what to do. I grabbed the remote of the TV and sat down next to Andrea. I pressed the 'on' button, the screen turning on. We were met with the voice of the local news-reporter, talking about yet another small forest-fire.

"-As the firefighters handled the fire, they discovered that in the past few days, many fires have been appearing across the forest with great rapidness. Some suspect a pyromaniac, others think it's because of the lack of rain the past week.-"

Andrea gazed at the TV-screen, sparkles in her eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at the way she reacted at those things we found normal and unimpressive. The reporter went on about the fire, the local sherrif suddenly appearing. He talked about the investigation that was going on to the recent forest-fires. I decided to leave Andrea to look to the news for a bit longer and stood up, reaching to the computer and turning it on. I logged on into our server, taking a good look at our preparations. The tunnel was still blocked of, but now we had water surrounding the base. Making the place Enderman-proof was important, Rayleigh had explained, to make sure that they wouldn't try and stop us before we made it into The End. We would flood the dungeon with water, allowing us to walk through it with ease.

I suddenly heard a gasp, looking to Andrea and Tyler. The news was now showing national news, a picture of a woman on the side.

"-This woman was murdered yesterday, authorities still uncertain why. Her body was found in her bed, three stab-wounds in the chest, straight through the heart. Some believe that this was a take-out, although the family says that she didn't have any criminal connections.-"

I saw the fear on Andrea's face. She thought that our world was safe, but now she was proved otherwise.

"Murder is rare in our town. It only happened once, during a family-dispute. You don't need to worry, we won't let that happen so quickly, right Archer?" Tyler said, gaze going to me. I nodded. _'_ _ _Like hell I wouldn't let that happen.'__

Andrea sighed of relieve, but I could tell she was still shaken after discovering this. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, not in the mood to hear more depressing news. Tyler looked out the window, not knowing what to do. I had the same, waiting until the message that Sky had logged on.

We were all surprised to hear a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone today, right? I walked to the door and opened it, revealing two persons, their eyes meeting mine. I immediately recognized one of them.

"Sky?"

The redhead smiled, glad I recognized her. My eyes darted to the younger boy next to her, my mind quickly adding two with two.

"Rayleigh?"

The boy looked up, giving me a good look of his face. He had blue eyes, different of Sky's yellow. I saw some similarities, like the shape of their face and skin-color. Rayleigh's hair was a dark-brown, unlike that of his older sister. Sky was wearing a leather jacket, underneath it a yellow shirt with the words 'Yellow is the new black' on it. She had a pair of jeans on, a few small holes showing her legs underneath. She had leather boots on, yellow lines on the edging. I changed my sight to Rayleigh's clothes, the difference surprising me.

He wore a simple buttons-up shirt with blue checkers-pattern. His pants were simple gray, not really complimenting the blue that well. He had brown shoes on, the shoelaces done perfectly.

"Are you going to keep examining us or are you letting us in?" Rayleigh spoke up, catching me in my thoughts. I smiled, a bit embarrassed to have been caught, and gestured for them to enter. Tyler had moved to the edge of the kitchen, his gaze falling on Sky. I could swear I saw what seemed like a smile on his face. I took a look around, noticing that Andrea wasn't in the sofa anymore. I looked to Tyler, who mimicked the word 'teleported' with his mouth. I nodded and went to my room, quite certain that's where she was.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Tyler****

I finished taking Rayleigh's somewhat mature look in and turned to Sky, who was busy filling the other side of table with two computers, opposite of ours. _'_ _ _Damn, she looks hot like that.'__ My mind went, causing me to freeze. Did I just subconsciously compliment Sky's looks?

I had heard Archer speak out their names when they arrived at the door, causing me to get curious. Andrea had teleported away, surprised at the unexpected arrival of the two. Archer left to his room, probably looking for Andrea. I sighed. _'_ _ _Those two really must be in love with each other.'__

"So, this is where Archer lives? I always found him somewhat of a naturist." Sky said, looking out of the windows. Her eyes fell on the old shed, causing me to get worried. She wasn't going to ask him about it, was she?

I was relieved to see her shrugging it of, heading to her little brother. True, size and age wise he was younger, but he looked and acted much more mature then Sky always did.

"Are you going to help us with these cables or what?" Rayleigh suddenly asked, causing me to flinch. I shook my head and focused, nodding before heading to the table and taking a look at the computers. The cables weren't to difficult to install, for me at least, but I could only guess that for them it seemed like a puzzle. A very difficult puzzle.

I sighed and started plugging the various wires and connections together, connecting the two new computers to my system. The same robot-voice indicated that they were hooked up, and I swear that I heard Rayleigh sigh of relief.

 _'_ _ _Maybe there is still a bit of Human in him after all.'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

I knew it.

Andrea was sitting on my bed, her boots of. She was playing with her hair, a strain hanging in front of her face. _'_ _ _I swear, she looks even cuter like that.'__

I sat down next to her, waiting for her to say something. Noticing she wasn't going to, I took a deep breath.

"I won't let him take you away from me."

Andrea looked at me with surprise in her eyes. I tried to avoid making eye-contact, but she appeared right in front of me, her eyes shining like gold.

"R-really?" She asked, her voice shaking of nervousness. I nodded, a blush forming on my face. Why did I have to act like this around her every time?

Andrea grabbed me in a hug, surprising me this time. I hesitated, but returned the hug. I could feel her warmth, brushing against me. Suddenly, a knock made us separate, both blushing furiously.

"Hey, are you going to help us or what?" I heard Tyler ask from behind the door. I nodded, although I knew he didn't see it. I recovered myself and gave a nervous smile to Andrea before opening the door, finding Tyler in the position to look through the keyhole. I gave him a glare, the smart boy laughing of embarrassment before getting up, heading into the living room.

We were all positioned at our computers, headphones on, but no mic. Rayleigh seemed like he was ready for a war, Sky taking a glance at her younger brother and simply sighing. Tyler didn't pay much attention to the guy, more focused on his compute-screen (although I could swear he sometimes looked up at Sky.)

I was focused on our task ahead, the one standing in front of the now opened tunnel. We gave each other one last glance before facing to the screen, now ready.

We entered, one after the other: Me first, my axe and shield ready for the first blow. Behind me was Tyler, holding a bucket with water, many more ready inside his inventory. Sky was holding a much more powerful sword, the glow of enchantments only a small show of the many that were put on the diamond blade. Rayleigh was last, bow and arrow at ready.

After many tenuous minutes we arrived at the first chamber, surprise hitting us all.

The chamber was empty, nothing left of what had happened here a few days ago. I looked around, giving Tyler the sign. He pulled his bucket out and poured the water on the floor, flooding the room. We kept going like that, room after room, until we reached the portal-room. We covered the floor with water, Tyler reminding us that he only had 4 buckets left. I walked up the stairs, reaching the portal. I took a deep breath, looking into the working portal.

It looked like you were gazing into deep-space, many stars and nebula showing. I looked at the edge, checking the Ender-eyes one for one. They seemed normal, and I gestured for the rest to approach.

"This is it." Tyler said, looking into the portal.

"Lets go!" Sky said, taking the lead, being her impacient self again. She jumped into the portal, vanishing before our eyes. I shook my head before I took a deep breath and followed, Tyler and Rayleigh right behind me. The screen went to the loading of The End.

We were surprised at a message showing.

'Those who enter this forbidden realm, must fight to escape. Be prepared to die, explorers, warriors, and many more. The End, is nigh.'

And at that, the screen turned to a strange world.

I blinked, my eyes having a hard time to register what I saw. THIS was not The End like the Internet showed. THIS was The End like Andrea had described it.

We were standing on an obsidian platform, forming a circle (as much as possible in Minecraft). We were on a small yellow island, the ground made of Endstone. My eyes immediately noticed how the sky was filled with stars, all shining around us. I looked ahead, noticing a simple bridge made of... Obsidian?

"They must really like obsidian." I thought aloud, not noticing that Rayleigh had started moving across the bridge. I quickly caught up with the somewhat eager boy, the rest following me. I was surprised that he was the one this time to be impacient, instead of her sister. _'Guess it runs in the family.'_

We arrived on a much bigger island, this one having a few pillars. They were just like Andrea had described them.

 _'_ _ _The pillars aren't perfect towers. They are scattered with holes and indents, some even having entire cave-systems underneath them.'__

We reached one, and I stopped, admiring the work that must have taken to build the monolithic towers. I suddenly heard someone gasp, and looked over to see a group of Endermen reaching closer. I took another glimpse at the tower and gestured the others to follow me. Luckily my thought was right, and behind the tower was a small cave, allowing us to hide.

"Quick thinking." Sky complimented, checking to see if the Endermen were gone. I was about to say something back when Rayleigh left, Sky giving the sign 'all clear'. We kept going, doing this hide-and-seek for a few more times until we reached a very strange island.

Next to the pillars, the island was filled with strange, purple creeping plants, towering high above us as well. The towers were less damaged, a sign that we were reaching the island where the Ender Dragon was housed. I took a look at the plants and noticed a very small one. I couldn't help my curiosity and knocked at it with my hand, the plant crumbling down. I picked the item it dropped, reading 'chorus fruit'.

The others looked at me with curiosity, but Rayleigh was glaring me down. I was just about to ask why when I heard a strange noise. It almost sounded like silverfish. I looked into the 'forest' of chorus-plants and noticed a swarm of purple silverfish.

"Endermites!" Rayleigh shouted, running down the path we were following. Neither of us hesitated and ran after him, the swarm of 'Endermites' right behind us. I was fast enough to catch up with Rayleigh.

"Endermites live in these 'chorus-forest'! If you dare break one of the chorus-plants, they'll hunt you down until you're of their island!" Rayleigh explained, running even faster. I could only curse myself for doing just that before I heard the Endermites closing in.

We made it of the island, the Endermites stopping right in front of the obsidian bridge. We took a moment to eat and refresh our hunger, giving me time to look around. Sky was holding guard, assuring that no Enderman saw us.

I noticed that the bridge we were on this time was decorated with enderbrick, a brick variant of enderstone. It also was made of obsidian and purple brick and pillars. It appeared more complicated then other bridges, making me think.

 _'_ _ _Once you reach a bridge that is decorated with purple bricks, you are about to walk onto the Ender Dragon-island. This island is filled with Endermen, and the pillars are very tall and almost flawless, only a few having dents or holes. The tallest pillars are in the center, where the Ender Dragon lives. They are decorated at the base. One also holds what appears to be a place for someone to live.'__

"Across this bridge is Dragon-island." I said, walking towards the other side of the bridge, stopping right next to Sky. She eyed the other side carefully, noticing something. I followed her gaze and took a good look, noticing what she had seen.

There was a whole haunting of Endermen heading our way.

"Oh crap." Tyler said, noticing it as well. Rayleigh didn't say anything and grabbed his bucket of water. He ran towards the Endermen, who had walked onto the bridge, the tall black mobs noticing him. He jumped and dropped in the middle of them, placing the water-source right in between them. The water flowed outwards, causing the Endermen to shriek and teleport away.

"Great job, now they can warn the others." Tyler said, Sky nodding in agreement. But I knew that Rayleigh knew otherwise.

"They won't." We said in unison, both now holding a smirk on our face. I grabbed my axe and put my shield up. Rayleigh grabbed his bow and arrow, standing ready.

We were right.

The haunting appeared right behind the flowing water. Rayleigh shot his first arrow, hitting the Enderman in the middle in the chest.

"How can that work?!" Tyler said, surprised to see the arrow hit target.

"They need a cool-down before teleporting again." Rayleigh explained, planting another arrow in an Enderman. I nodded and ran towards the now surprised group of Endermen. I held my axe ready and slammed into the first one that Rayleigh hit, one-hit killing it. I quickly avoided a few attacks and slammed my weapon into the next one, the mob turning into particles of dust. In the main time Sky had caught up with me and her sword ended into the chest of an attacking foe. She twirled around and hit it again, the mob turning into dust. I blocked an attack with my shield, jumping up and hitting an Enderman in the face, the mob crumbling to dust. I noticed one behind Sky, but was relieved to see it flinching as and arrow hit it in the head. _'_ _ _He does care for his big sister.'__

A few minutes later we were done, my inventory holding a few enderpearls the Endermen had dropped. Sky was checking her weapon on any bad damage, deeming it good to go. Rayleigh grabbed the water source, the water-flow disappearing. We checked each other one last time before walking on. I was the first to step on the now very clear end-brick path going down the island. There were a few chorus-plants scattered around, and the obsidian pillars were unbelievably tall, almost seeming perfect. There were Endermen in the distance, but to far to notice us. The others stopped right next to me, taking in the sight.

"This End is much harder then I thought it would be. I'm not sure if everyone of us will make it back without respawning." Rayleigh explained, taking a look at the massive hauntings of Endermen walking around. I didn't really understand what he meant with 'harder then I thought' but I quickly shrugged it of and focused on the task ahead:

Saving Andrea's friend.

And we wouldn't have it easy.

As soon as we started walking, we were faced with a path full of Endermen. We tried to hide behind a nearby pillar, but Tyler was spotted and the group was now running towards him, and ultimately, us.

We started running to the next pillar, not caring for who was walking behind. I heard Tyler shriek next to me I.R.L., looking back in the game. He was surrounded.

He grabbed a bucket and poured the content out, but to Tyler's dismay I knew it was over. The water evaporated as soon as it made contact with the ground, leaving Tyler defenceless.

 _'_ _ _Water doesn't work on the Dragon's island.'__

"Water isn't going to save us this time." I said, running towards Tyler in the hope to help him. I had remembered a very important section of what Andrea had written down. The dragon's island was protected against water.

I slammed my axe into the first Enderman, giving Tyler the chance to escape the death-circle. We started running, me behind Tyler to receive the blows of the Endermen attacking. My shield held up for now, and we reached our first good sign:

A massive part filled with chorus-plants.

At that moment an idea reached my mind. I started running faster, but still the last to enter the forest. I stopped and looked back, the Endermen right behind us. I took one last step back and waited for the right moment. Almost at that point, the Endermen reached the edge of the forest.

I smacked one of the chorus-plants, the purple creeping disintegrating at my touch. Suddenly, a swarm of Endermites appeared from the forest. I called for everyone to jump on the plants. Everyone did so, me the last. The swarm kept going, leaving us alone and heading straight to the Endermen, who almost seemed scarred. _'_ _ _Did I just find a new fear that Endermen have?'__

The Endermites swarmed the Endermen, the mobs loosing all attention on us. I signaled for the rest to start running, the group obliging happily.

"Brilliant!" Rayleigh said after we reached the other side of the Chorus-forest. I couldn't even believe that the normally ever-serious boy had given me a praise. I could tell Sky was surprised at her younger brother's reaction, her eyebrow going up.

"Ahem... Let's keep going." Rayleigh corrected himself quickly, taking his serious looks on again. I laughed a bit at that, hearing a slight giggle coming from somewhere. I looked to my room, noticing a pair of purple eyes looking from behind the door-frame. Andrea found Rayleighs little slip a bit amusing too.

We started walking again, this time making double sure we could make it to our next hiding spot. We passed a few massive hauntings, having a few close calls. Finally, we reached what appeared to be the largest towers on the whole island.

"The dragon's lair." I said, almost whispering. Why was I even whispering? The others nodded, gazing at the massive obsidian monoliths. I had to give the Endermen that much: Their constructs were impressive, to say the least.

I shook my head, my mind trailing of. I coughed, causing the others to snap out of their amazement. Even Rayleigh had to recover himself from staring at the massive pillars.

We started sneaking towards the pillars, not aware of something watching us. I was the first to hear something unusual. It was quiet, to quiet. I looked around and noticed that all the Endermen were gone.

"Guys..." I started, but got interrupted, as a haunting the size unlike anything else ever seen appeared around us. We were surrounded, and heavily outnumbered.

"Shit." Was all that Tyler could muster before the Goliath-haunting started moving, straight towards us. We prepared ourselves to fight, ready to die fighting.

Only, we weren't attacked. They stopped a few blocks away from us, staring at us with their mouths hanging open, still shaking. Was time frozen? What stopped them attacking?

My, and most likely everyone else their question, was answered by a loud roar sounding through the sky. It could be heard through the headphones. I took mine off, the sound to loud to withstand. The others covered their ears underneath their headphones, the roar sounding through my whole house. I heard a shriek and looked at where Andrea was last, only a few particles making me guess what happened. I couldn't blame her, that roar was scary!

It stopped, and we turned to our screens, now a massive black form facing us. It took me a second time to see what we were facing. All our mouth's fell open, even that of Rayleigh.

The Ender Dragon was standing right before us, it's breath sounding. I looked into it's dark-purple eyes and was met with something I'd never seen before. I felt the fury, the anger, the madness of a beast who's territory has just been invaded. I saw it opening its mouth, this time not to roar but for something else.

"RUN!"

We split up, just in time to avoid the purple fire scorching the endstone where we were standing just a moment ago. The Endermen started charging, making me fall into a small pit in the ground. I jumped back out, only to be hit by a dozen of attacks. My armor held well, but it caused me to flinch and loose concentration. I regained my footing and stopped another battering with my shield, the health of the item decreasing badly. I took my ground, hearing the muttering of the others around me, their battles very tough as well.

I had knocked back every attack, the Endermen attacking me decreasing in numbers. Suddenly I saw an Enderman that was going to hit me turn to dust, an arrow flying right into another one.

"Rayleigh!"

I was right, the serious-boy shooting a flock of arrows into the Endermen around me. I killed those that endured the arrow-barrage and faced the guy who saved me. He nodded until we were drawn to Tyler, who yelled something towards the screen of his computer.

He was stuck against a pillar, trying hard to not die. We charged at the group, but were to late. Right before me, Tyler his player died, all it's items dropping on the ground. We quickly finished the Endermen off before looking for Sky. I picked Tyler's stuff up, my friend sighing of relieve as he saw my act of friendship. _'_ _ _He'll probably want his stuff back.'__ I jokingly thought.

Sky had been hunted near the middle of the circle that the pillars made, showing where the Ender Dragon lived. She was standing against the portal going back home, not noticing this yet. _'_ _ _Not like there was much use, there isn't a portal in it.'__ She was cornered by a massive group of Endermen and the Ender Dragon, who hissed at the female player who had entered it's personal domain.

"Sky!" We yelled, arriving at the scene. I looked at the girl, taking her situation in. My thoughts were interrupted by a barrage of arrows hitting the Endermen and, incredibly enough, the Ender Dragon too! The mobs and their leader looked back, Rayleigh standing with his bow in one hand and an enchanted diamond sword in the other.

"Stay away from my sister!" Rayleigh yelled. He was deeply into the game, not noticing his sister next to him smiling warmly at her little brother. _'_ _ _No matter what, he'll always care for his sister.'__

I suddenly heard something strange. A voice. It was soft, and seemed to be held back by something, but I could just make it out from all the noise around me. I turned to where I guessed the voice came from, facing that one specific pillar that was mentioned in Andrea's explanation of The End. My eyes widened at what I saw.

A girl, around Rayleighs age, was holding onto a wall of iron bars holding her back. She had what seemed like a black robe that reached to her heels, a black oversized shirt covering the rest. I couldn't make out the rest, but could only guess one thing.

That was the friend Andrea talked about.

I looked at Sky and Rayleigh, the siblings giving a good fight against the mobs. The Ender Dragon was flying above them, watching the battle undergoing underneath her. I saw my chance and ran towards the 'prison'.

"Who are you?" The girl said, her voice soft and kind, yet serious and scared at the same time.

"I'm Archer. I'm a friend of Andrea."

At the mention of Andrea, I could see the relieve in the girls eyes. Only then, when I reached her, did I see the rest of her appearance.

She was wearing boots with high-heels, black as well. Her robe was edged with white spikes, a piece at the back separated and going down much further, like a tail, and a hood hanging down. A part on her back was lined with spikes, like the back of the Ender Dragon. Her hair was a few shades lighter from black, a few purple outlines and purple shading at the ends. One of the sleeves was ripped away, a claw-mark scar covering her arm. Her eyes were a lighter purple, more magenta. But the most prominent that showed she was closely related to the Ender Dragon was on her back.

A pair of black-leather wings with white edging.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you getting me out of here!" She said, annoyance in her voice. I was surprised at her confidence, wondering why I actually was surprised about that. I blamed Andrea's timidness and focused on my task: Getting those bars away. I grabbed a pick and gestured for her to stand back. She complied, taking a few steps back. I swung my pick into the bars and took one after the other away, until a hole big enough for her was clear. She breathed out, a small puff of purple fire following. I shrugged that of and looked back at my friends, just in time to see Sky getting torched by the Ender Dragon, enraged at the victory of the siblings over it's army. Her death-message popped in, only making things more ominous.

'Skyflare12 has been scorched to dust by the Ender Dragon.'

"We have to go." I said, but got stopped by a hand grabbing mine I.R.L. on my mouse. I looked up, Andrea suddenly next to me, looking at me with fear in her eyes. I read what she was trying to say in her eyes.

'No time.'

I nodded and faced the Ender-dragon girl, taking a deep breath. I grabbed an enderpearl and gave it to her. She looked up at me with a questioning look.

I looked back at Rayleigh, who was struggling to avoid the fires from the Ender Dragon. It was now or never.

"I'm a player. Throw the Enderpearl into my eyes!"

She looked up at me and everything seemed to dawn to her. She nodded and aimed at my players head before throwing the enderpearl. I had pushed myself away from the table with chair and all, just in time to avoid the form of the girl materializing. She finally was there in one piece, gravity suddenly kicking in. She landed on the wooden floor face-first, a thunk sounding from floor and skull hitting. The one thing the Ender Dragon girl could muster out was a simple, groaning,...

"Ouch!"


	7. Chapter 7: Ending of Summer

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone! Another day, another chapter as I say. I hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter, because I can't always create a massive one every time. I have priorities, ya know!

Anyways, this time some special things: We learn more about our characters, and their time in summer is coming to a close. Wanna know more?

THEN START READING!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ending of Summer**

I was sitting down on a tree-stump, my hand fiddling with the knobs of the guitar in my other hand. I worked out the right tone before starting, my hand moving across the strings swiftly. I played a simple, relaxing tune. I kept going like that until I heard a branch crack behind me. I turned around, a smile on my face at who had dared himself closer to me.

My son, Archer.

"Daddy, when can I play on the guitar?" He asked, his hands fiddling behind his back. I giggled at my son's timidness.

"Come here." I said, gesturing him to come and sit on my lap. He quickly sat down, my guitar in front of him. I took hold of his small hand and guided it to the strings.

I started guiding, his hand softly going across the strings. The tone wasn't right yet, but I could hear something coming.

I was suddenly surprised to feel the little hand reaching outside of my grasp, the tone getting better to near-perfect. I looked down at my son, his eyes closed and his hand moving across the strings of my guitar, playing a soft and kind melody.

I laughed. _'_ _ _Of course he's better then his father.'__

"And? How was I?" He asked, his eyes looking into mine with that glisten so unique to him.

"Wonderful, son. Wonderful." I said, not knowing another word to describe how proud I was at my son.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Wonderful.

I heard my fathers words echo through my head as I played on the old guitar in my hands. I was playing that one melody I played when I was younger. It was something that seemed natural to me.

I heard something move next to me and opened my eyes, a pair of kind, shy purple eyes looking towards me. The girl noticed I was now looking towards her, and she looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

I was sitting on the picnic-bench of the park in the forest. Andrea was sitting on the grass, now keeping herself busy with talking to Sky, who was telling her about the things girls do in our world. Rayleigh was using a stick he had found in the bushes as a makeshift sword, swinging in the air. Tyler was typing away on his laptop, busy working on yet another one of his simulations. But there was one thing that made the group so different.

It was the girl with gray hear, black robe and leather wings that was sitting in a nearby tree, her legs swinging back and fore.

Her name was Erin. She was the friend that Andrea had tried to save from The End. She was in our world for a whole week now, but these were the few moments we got outside. She was able to hide her wings, but it took time before she could actually hide them for a whole day. She was still recovering from her entering into the Real World.

Turned out that she had lost a lot of strength when she had faced her 'mother' during their first attempt to escape. It would take a very long time for her to regain that strength. Very long.

Luckily for us, not forever. She would have it all back by the week after next week. And not a day sooner: In three weeks the summer-vacation would end, and that was also going to be the first day of school for the girls. Ever.

We had decided that it was best for them to go to the school I, Tyler, Sky and Rayleigh were going. That way, we could watch them. I had already finished filling the forms, Sky using her arts-skills to replicate the handwriting of my mother. She wasn't going to be home any time soon, anyways.

 _'_ _ _Of course not if you're working in a country at the other side of the world.'__

I decided to play a different tune and started playing a more energetic melody. Tyler his tapping stopped, the blond turning to listen to the melody. Rayleigh took a break from swinging in the air and turned his face to listen to the melody. Sky and Andrea stopped talking, closing their eyes to focus on the music. Erin jumped from the tree, using her wings to soften her decent. They were all like that, listening to my melody, until I reached a part that was like a famous song.

"Hello, it's me." Sky started, her voice reaching the right heights.

"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet." Tyler followed, not making any bad mistakes with the notes.

"They say that time's supposed to heal ye." Sky continued after whispering something to Andrea, who had a small sirk on her face. I shrugged that of and continued playing.

"But I ain't done much healing." Andrea suddenly finished the first part, causing me to stop. I was surprised how good she was able to control her voice, reaching the right notes and getting the tone just perfect.

"That was amazing. Maybe you should start a band or something?" Rayleigh said, having stopped with his practicing. I could see Tyler and Sky thinking about that. It didn't seem like a bad idea, actually.

"I can play on a keyboard." Tyler said, still a bit in thought.

"And I'm good with drums." Sky said, mimicking the movement of a drum-player in the air.

"I've got what I need for the guitar." I followed, holding up my fathers old guitar. _'_ _ _But not this one.'__

"Then, who's going to be head singer?" Rayleigh asked, now sitting next to Tyler. We all looked to each other until an idea popped into my mind. It was brilliant, but also risky. My eyes darted towards Andrea, who had been following our conversation. Sky and Tyler followed, until we were almost all looking at Andrea, who looked around until she knew what we were trying to say.

"Me?"

We all nodded. Andrea got nervous, her fingers starting to twirl around themselves. I could see she wasn't having it well under this kind of pressure.

"If you want to." I said, trying to assure her that we weren't expecting her to accept. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I-I think that... that's a great idea." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. I could see she wasn't very sure, so I came from my spot on the picnic bench and sat down next to her. She looked at me with a questioning look, and I grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this. We really understand if you're afraid."

Andrea looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that showed admiration, trust. That showed she was calming down. Those eyes I loved so much. But then, they turned sad.

"I want to. I want to help you, but... I'm afraid I'll screw up." Andrea said, her head now hanging down. That was the kind of face that pained my heart. I felt that she was afraid of failing us. We were putting to much on her shoulders.

"What do you mean? You're voice is beautiful! You can't screw this up. And even if you make mistakes, that's only human! Come on, give it a chance!" Sky said, hugging the Endergirl. Andrea smiled at the embrace of her friend, realizing that we didn't expect her to be perfect.

"You can only get better with time." Tyler said, now standing next to me. I nodded, all of us smiling. Andrea her eyes glittered. She wasn't alone. She had us.

"So, what do you say?" I asked, putting my brightest smile up. She giggled before nodding. We started to laugh, happy that our friend was with us. This was going to be the best thing ever!

Rayleigh smiled before turning to his training. Erin was standing on his usual spot, holding the stick he was using a minute ago and he had dropped, in her hands.

"You know, when I first came into this world, I was worried that no one would accept us. But, instead we have a group of friends to rely on. This couldn't have turned out any better." She said, throwing the stick in the air before catching it with her other hand. Rayleigh smirked at the Dragon-girl's remark, who smirked even harder at that. Erin turned to us, me catching her staring at us, but avoiding to make eye-contact, Erin not aware I heard what she had said.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I had the best friends EVER!

Tyler was of to his house, the first to split from the group. We waved goodbye until we started going on, walking down the beautiful path in the forest. Sky and Rayleigh were the next to leave, as they were staying in a motel nearby. We waved goodbye to the siblings.

Now it was just me, Archer and Erin. My BFF was jumping across a few rocks at the side of the path, using her wings sometimes to get across a large gap. I saw Archer pay attention to her, but he quickly brushed the acting of my friend of and stared into the forest. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking, the clockwork that seemed to be hidden behind his eyes starting to run. I giggled a bit as he almost tripped over a rock in the path, causing his thoughts to be interrupted.

We finally reached his house, that looked amazing from the forest, with the sun lowering behind the trees to the right. It wasn't a big house: It had a bathroom, two bedrooms after Archer had cleared the spare room in the back, a living room directly connected to the dining room and kitchen, a small attic, and a small porch at the side. We left the path and walked to his house, passing the old shed of Archer's father. We were walking across the path to the back-door, Erin the first to reach it. She waited until Archer arrived, taking the keys from a pocket in his jacket. At the moment he had unlocked the door, she almost literally busted the door open and ran inside.

"First!" She yelled, running towards the back of the house and into her room, leaving me and Archer alone in the living room. We stood like that, not knowing what to do. My stomach growling caused me to blush a bit, reaching to my belly. I swear I heard Archer giggle before he headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab what he needed to make us a dinner. I walked to the sofa standing at the edge of the dining room, facing the TV standing on a table against the back-wall. A small coffee table was standing in between, a few empty glasses standing on it. I looked to the old closet standing against the left-wall. It was made of old wood, possibly of Archer's great-grandfather, he said. On it was a small vase holding a lilac. Archer said he got that from his mother, and he keeps it healthy and blooming. I smiled at that thought, seeing how much he loved his mother even though she was in a whole different country.

I had learned much talking to Archer, Sky, Tyler and sometimes Rayleigh. I had learned about the history of their town, where around a few hundred people lived. To me that was a lot, but when they told me that their town is the smallest of the whole country, I realized just how many people there have to be living on this world! Archer told me that he and Tyler were living pretty far from the actual town-centre. The motel where Sky and Rayleigh were staying was actually very far from the town-centre too. The real town was a few miles away from them, and that they needed to take a bus to reach the school in the town, or anything else civilized, by that matter.

I sat down on the sofa, something stabbing me in the back. I jumped up, only to see that it was the TV-remote. I grabbed the peculiar device, remembering what Archer told me about it. Tyler had tried to explain before, but he went so far in the tech behind it that my mind was spinning, just thinking about everything behind it making me dizzy. I noticed the button on the top and pressed it, the TV behind me turning on. The screen turned on, showing a woman talking to two others, in a big city.

"Maddie's friends. It's a very famous reality-show on TV. I don't really get the point, though. It literally only goes about the daily misadventures of three friends in the city, no action or anything else whatsoever." Archer explained to me from the kitchen. I nodded and investigated the remote, spotting an arrow pointing up, with 'CH. UP' standing next to it. I tried it out, and the screen changed to show a woman talking about the weather.

"-Tomorrow it can be cloudy with a chance for rainfall. I do have to warn the people living inland, as the weather there can turn to a serious storm. Have caution is my advice.-"

"Can she really predict what the weather is going to be?" I asked to Archer, looking at the woman as she babbled on about the weather of the next week.

"Not predict, more 'accurately guess'. My father taught me how to predict the weather. Dark clouds from the west means a heavy storm and no clouds from the north means colder weather. I think that clouds from the east stood for sunny, and warm." Archer explained, busy cooking something in the pan on the stove. I nodded in understanding before using the same button the change the channel again.

This time, there was nothing but darkness. I was scared that I had broken the TV, until a monster jumped in the screen, scaring me half to death. Archer looked up, but started laughing. I turned to him with a glare, causing him to stop laughing.

"That's a movie about a monster hunting people in a far-off town. I saw it once, but believe me, it isn't that scary. The monster is made with the computer, it isn't real." Archer said, only to realize the message that came along. I rose an eyebrow at him, The brown-head now trying to correct himself. I started laughing at his failed attempt to correct his sentence, Archer soon joining in. We stopped, tears in my eyes of laughing. I heard a door open and saw Erin walking into the living room, a questioning look on her face. I turned to the TV, only to be scared again by the monster, who had jumped into screen yet again. I quickly grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, the screen turning black.

"I don't think I like that movie that much." I said, panting a bit from my second scare today. Archer giggled, but he didn't laugh this time. Erin just kept looking at us with a questioning look.

"What did I miss?" She asked, causing us to start laughing. She looked at us with the biggest questioning look she ever had, causing me to laugh even more.

"Not much." I said before going back to laughing.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Sky****

We reached to motel, the old sign flashing on and off. It was that kind of old, broken down motel from the 60's that hadn't seen a good customer since the 80's. The old neon billboard standing at the edge of the small car-park was ready to fall down, the pole filled with dents. The sign flashed once again, paining my eyes a bit. We finally reached the room we were renting. It was a two-person room, the door leading into the bedroom immediately. _'_ _ _A place where privacy is underrated.'__

I went to the bathroom and used the working sink of the two to wash my hands, some of the honey from the pancakes we had from lunch still sticking on them. I remembered how Erin and Andrea had almost eaten half of them. I couldn't blame them. Pancakes isn't something you can make in Minecraft.

Rayleigh dropped onto his bed, causing some dust to lift of. I had guessed that the room wasn't used since the turn of the century, having caused my brother to laugh, something he didn't do that often. Not after... The incident.

I shrugged the thought of and finished washing my hands, leaving the old, molded soap-block on the counter for what it is. I went to the low closet standing underneath the only window the room had. It wasn't of much use, as we discovered that the curtains hid the brick wall that was build against the motel, blocking off any sunlight. _'_ _ _Like the place is designed for a vampire.'__

I opened the top-drawer and grabbed my pyjamas, not in a rush to sleep though. I wanted to scare Rayleigh a bit by changing so quickly, but I was wrong though, as he had left the room. I changed anyways, waiting on my bed for him to return.

After about half an hour he came back in, holding a bag from which a nice scent escaped. I licked my lips from the scent, what turned out to be Chinese from a nearby restaurant. We ate well, although the scent was better then the taste. I threw the bag into the trashcan standing next to the door leading outside, the only thing that seemed to be taken care of by the motel-owner. The sun had gone down by then, the stars and moon starting to light the sky. We decided to call it a day and went to bed.

"Goodnight." I said, turning the lights off.

"Goodnight." Rayleigh responded, turning around in his bed to face the pointless window. I tried to fight the sleep for a little bit, but decided to give in and my eyes closed, my head resting on the old, muff pillows.

 _'_ _ _We really have to find a better spot to sleep next time.'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Tyler****

I reached my house quite fast. It wasn't to hard to find, even though of its small size. My parents were divorced, so I had decided to live alone quite fast, buying a small, old yet recently renovated farmhouse near my, back then, new friend, Archer. I opened the door with the only key for the whole house. Turned out the old owners had changed all the locks to the same one, so it was easier to get around! I hadn't thought about changing, the idea always coming about as bad.

I closed the door behind me and took in the smell. If entering the house from the front, you would enter into a small divide between the living/dining room and the kitchen. I put the lights on, the sun outside already setting. I grabbed some things from the new fridge, putting a pan on the stove. Everything inside was bought with money my parents had given to me to get a good place to live. They thought I would buy a massive place, but I decided to exchange size for quality, leaving me with a one-person house and new stuff almost everywhere. A few pictures were scattered around, some showing me with my parents, but many showing me with my new friends. A very recent one was hanging in the divide, showing me with Archer, Sky, Rayleigh, Andrea (who was standing suspiciously close to Archer) and Erin, who had used her wings to tower above the rest, and also to hide them behind our heads.

I finished preparing my diner and put the plate down on the small dining table. I dug in, eating fast yet taking in the decent flavour. I wasn't an impressive cook like Archer, but still I could make things that were eatable and taste decent. I finished eating fairly quick, putting the plate on the counter in the kitchen, next to the rest of the dirty plates, glasses and cutlery. _'_ _ _I really have to start cleaning that up.'__

I sat down in the small sofa standing before the TV that was hanging from the wall, a small coffee table in between. A vase with a few petunia's was standing on it, a few showing that they would need water soon. I took a mental note of that and turned the TV on, the screen going to a movie that was going on.

"Monster-hunts 3. Great!" I said when suddenly a monster jumped into the screen. It didn't catch me off guard though, instead making me laugh.

"They really need a better animator."

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Unknown****

I gazed down on the small town that was at the bottom of the hill.

 _'_ _ _So, this is where we're moving to? It looks like time stopped in this place in the wrong era.'__

I started walking down the old, worn path. It passed a few spots for people to relax, but the sun was setting and everyone had left to their houses. A flock of birds flew through the air, all of them searching for a place to sleep. I shrugged and kept going, reaching a bridge crossing a small river. Across the riverbed I could see branches, and noticed a sign.

'Caution! Beaver-habitat nearby!'

I gave the sign another look, noticing that the letters were rather new, compared to the rest of the place. _'_ _ _Probably the act of a nature-activist.'__

I started walking again, stopping at a road-junction. A gas-station was on one side, a motel with an old neon-sign on the other side of the road. A car passed by, but didn't regard anything that it passed, crossing the junction, which I noticed didn't have any signals.

 _'_ _ _Bad mayor to leave this place so worn down.'__

I reached a clearing, a picnic bench standing in the middle. A stray stick was lying on the ground, a few splatters of water on the bench. I noticed that the place seemed used, recently. I decided to leave the place, a strange feeling going down my spine. I walked across a very overgrown path, passing a house that was in the middle of he woods, an old shed the only detail that caught my eye. I kept walking and reached the road, a crossing leading to the remainder of the path. I kept walking, deep in thought, until I heard something. My eyes went to the left, only able to catch the front of a truck before going dark, a hard pain vibrating through my body. Everything went dark, and I felt the feeling of my surroundings fading into nothingness.

 _'_ _ _Shit.'__

* * *

Can any of you gues what will happen next? Remember to leave a review if you like!


	8. Chapter 8: Luck with bad luck

**Author's note:**

Firstly, I want to explain that I DO NOT own Minecraft or anything related to it. I'm just someone who decided to write a story related to it.

Next, sorry if this chapter took a bit longer, I had a little writers-block before going back to this.

Anyways, I'm back at it, so enjoy reading chapter 8!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A luck with bad luck**

My eyes flickered open, the sun this time NOT shining through the curtains into my room. I groaned, not in the mood to get up today. My mind registered something holding on to me, and my eyes darted down, finding a pair of slim, yet strong arms around my waist. I smiled, a small blush something I couldn't stop. My eyes followed to the Endergirl sleeping next to me, her breathing brushing against me. I looked through my room, Andrea's jacket hanging on the chair near my desk.

I turned to the clock, sighing.

9.09 A.M.

 _'_ _ _Aaargh... '__ I mentally groaned, really not wanting to get up. My stomach growled a little, making me realize that I at least had to eat something. I softly put Andrea her arms to her side, the girl moaning a little in her sleep. _'_ _ _What could she be dreaming about?'__

I got up from our bed (man, that sounds strange) and slowly opened the door, looking back to make sure Andrea was still sleeping.

I was cooking scrambled eggs in the pan standing on the stove, my fingers tapping on the counter as I was waiting for the toaster to finish toasting the bread. I heard something shuffle and was scared that Andrea had woken up, but instead the door to the spare room opened, a half-awake Dragon girl walking into the living room. I covered my mouth to hold back the laughter, Erin her hair looking like it went through a wind-blower! She gave me a sleepy look before sitting down in the sofa, groaning a little. The sun wasn't shining, outside dark clouds covering the sky.

"Bad morning?" I asked, still trying to hold back a laugh. Erin simply groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I grabbed the toasted bread from the toaster in mid-air, placing it on the plates that were ready. I turned the scrambled eggs around, the sizzling restarting. I grabbed some glasses from a cabinet and placed them on the table, filling them with some soda.

I put the plates down and looked up, another door opening. Andrea walked into the living, rubbing her eyes a bit. Her hair was less of a mess then Erin's. The two friends waved each other a 'good morning' until Andrea smelled at what I had prepared. She licked her lips, her eyes seeming more awake this time. Erin sat up, now also smelling the food. We all sat down at the dining table, digging into the meal.

We were finished quick, and I decided to put the morning news on, the news-reporter talking about the economics. He was quickly finished though, and the news turned to the weather forecast.

"-Today we can expect a cloudy day, not much of the sun going to show,-" We all groaned, hating these kind of days.

"-For those living inland it can get very stormy, the calculations showing a high chance for a heavy storm to break out in the area of Hartdown City.-" I looked up, my mind going through a mental map. I realized something and put the TV off.

"Rightford isn't far away from Hartdown City. I think we'll be the first to witness the storm. About time though, we haven't had a bit of rain in two whole weeks. The plants will be very happy." I said, ignoring a detail the girls didn't know about me. I shrugged at the thought of a full-out storm though. Erin and Andrea nodded at me until the first yawned a bit. Andrea started laughing with her best friend's sleepiness. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the Dragon girl, who gave the both of us a glare before laughing a bit herself.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Tyler****

"For crying out loud!"

I yelled, hearing today's weather forecast. There was a storm coming this way, and that meant no technical stuff. _'_ _ _Electricity and a storm do NOT work together well.'__

I sat down on my couch again, groaning a little. I brushed my hair back a bit, taking a mental note to cut my hair a bit. I looked into the direction of my room, remembering the gift my mother had send me a few weeks ago.

"A barber's kit, I think." I said to myself.

I smiled, thinking about the opportunities I had when it came to hairstyles. My hair was very easy to work with, blond being a rather useful color to work with. I suddenly thought about my friends, The possibilities for them also coming to mind. That's when something came to mind.

"Would Erin and Andrea allow me to change their hairstyles? Is their hair naturally dark with purple?"

I sat their, thinking about the things I could do. I stood up, a decision coming to mind.

"I'm going to practice a bit."

And with that, I walked upstairs to my bedroom, my mind in full-on 'fashion-mode'.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Sky****

I woke up with a slight head-ache. I blamed the many pancakes we had today and got up. I looked over to the bed next to me, a hump indicating that my brother was still sleeping. _'_ _ _Sleepy-head.'__

I changed myself, not caring about waking up my little brother. I entered the bathroom and started washing my face, rubbing the sleep out of me with the cold water.

When I came back into the room, Rayleigh had just gotten up from his bed. He stretched himself a bit, his shirt going up a few inches, showing his belly a bit. He was strong for his age, training very hard at the gym in town. He was the only 15-year old I knew that actually had something close to a six-pack. I grabbed some things from the low-closet and went outside, putting a headband on and getting ready to go for a hike. Rayleigh waved to me, showing me that he would catch up later. I nodded and started, going on a steady pace through the street.

I was going for about a few minutes when I stopped, a car with flashing blue lights in the distance. I got curious and kept going, reaching the scene.

A truck was parked to the side of the road, the front seeming dented. I noticed a red shade covering the radiator, making me imagine the worst. The police-officer was busy asking the driver, who had a bag of ice against his head. He had a blue eye and seemed to be missing a tooth, causing me to wonder what the heck had happened. The road was blocked of by the police-car, the symbol of the sheriff on the side.

I changed my gaze to the road and gasped. It was red, and I mean dark-red! It looked like there had been a puddle of blood the size of a bath on the road, the show of something being dragged across the road from a bit further. I clicked some things together and came to a conclusion: Driver hit person crossing the road. But that's when I heard the trucker speak up.

"I don't know what those other guys were doing, but they knocked me hard and dragged the body away. Who would care for a dead guy, anyways?"

 _'_ _ _Other guys?'__ This time, I was genuinely surprised. I took my first conclusion back and started wondering. Who would do something like that? Doctor Frankenstein?

I suddenly noticed that the officer had caught me standing there. I smiled, not in the mood to clash with the law, and started walking back. On the way back I almost bumped into Rayleigh, who had changed into his jogging suit.

"What's going on?" He asked, now heading back with me.

"I don't know." I answered, my gaze going back towards the crime-scene behind us. I shrugged and looked back forwards, just avoiding a light-post.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

I grabbed a few more boxes and put them back, uncovering the treasure I was looking for. I grabbed the guitar-shaped black bag and put it on the table standing in the middle of the attic. I zipped the zipper on the side open and opened the bag, revealing an electric guitar.

Andrea looked at the instrument with a puzzled look, holding a box in her arms. I spotted the words 'Mom's old stuff' on it.

"It's called an electric guitar. It uses electricity to make music. It doesn't really do much without an amplifier." I explained, grabbing the guitar from it's old bag and touched a few strings. There wasn't much besides the simple noise of strings vibrating, no real music. Andrea nodded, putting the box down.

"So, can I help with something?" Erin asked, resting her head on the railing of the stairs leading upstairs to the attic. I shook my head, and the girl groaned, mumbling something under her breath. She jumped down, using her wings to glide downwards. I was surprised how skilled she was with those things on her back, but decided not to ask. I put the instrument back into the bag, which I zipped close. I picked it up and gestured for Andrea to follow. She nodded and followed me before teleporting down towards the base of the stairs.

"Hey, not fair!"

The Endergirl giggled before running of. I jumped the stairs down and chased her, the girl escaping me by teleporting somewhere else. I spotted her outside on the lawn, dropping down on the grass. I chuckled at her fail to land well and got outside, Erin following me outside.

"Wait up, guys!"

* * *

We cleared a few of the leaves that were left on the stage. I put the mic in the center of the stage, as Tyler finished working on setting up the technical stuff. Rayleigh and Sky were clearing the benches and Erin was helping Andrea pick some of the branches that were stuck on the roof hanging over the stage.

It used to be an old amphitheater with overhang to protect the artist during the show against rain. There was an old post on the side of the sitting-space for an extension of the overhang, something they used to protect the people seated on the benches. The ground around it was made of stone tiles, but they were quite overgrown by grass and on the edge were a few old wooden benches that were rotting away, a few mushrooms growing in the shade of the things that were casting a shadow on the ground. It was something we found in the part of the town that was once used by Romany living in the area. Over time the people found places to live and they left it to be taken over by nature.

"I can't believe that no one found this place." Sky said, taking a look at the work we had done. Almost all the leaves and branches were gone, and Erin was grabbing the last of stuff on the overhang. Andrea was being helped by Tyler putting the stuff in a garbage can, the third we were using this hour!

"I found it when exploring with my mother. She taught me all about the plants that grew here. I came here to play or when I wanted to be alone. The acoustics are great, and no one can see or hear us here." I said, nostalgia reaching my mind. Memories from back then flooded my mind, and I was almost going to tear up, but stopped myself when I noticed Rayleigh staring at me. He looked back, turning to the surroundings.

"Should we clear up the rest?" He asked, kicking a puff of grass that was growing from inbetween the tiles.

"No, that's to much work for us. And besides, that overgrown feel makes it seem like we're all alone in the world. Like no one is around." I said, grabbing my guitar to examine it one last time.

"We won't be playing today, right?" Sky asked, looking at the clouds with a worried look. "That weather isn't looking good."

I shook my head and looked up, noticing that the clouds were even darker then this morning. I shrugged as a gust of wind flew by, the chill running down my spine. I swear I heard Andrea gasp as the breeze passed by.

We finished clearing what needed clearing and arranged our stuff in the driest part of the amphitheater, where we knew they wouldn't get wet. I placed a plastic cover over everything just to be sure before we started heading back. We were right in time, because a few drops started to fall down. I noticed Erin and Andrea shriek from instinct before remembering that water doesn't hurt them, blushing a bit as we all looked at them, a bit surprised at their reaction.

The three of us reached my house just in time as the rain started pouring down. I brushed of the wet that was able to hit me on the way home, making sure my clothes weren't to wet. Andrea shook her head, a few drips of water shooting through the air. Erin used a comb she had received from Sky to brush the wet out of her hair. I put the keys in my pocket and walked to the TV, putting it on. It switched to the afternoon News, the same news-reporter from this morning on.

"-As the police continues with the search, people are asked to look out for this boy-" A picture appeared on screen, showing a boy around his twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He wasn't smiling on the picture, making me guess it wasn't a picture for the fun. "-who has been missing from his family since yesterday. His family was recently moving in to Rightford, but he went missing last evening on a hike through the forest. The police is not certain if the boys disappearance is connected with the accident from this evening, where a trucker had hit a person crossing the street. The trucker states that he saw people taking the injured or death person with them, before being knocked out by one of the masked people.-"

I sighed, not sure what to think. Things like this didn't happen that often. The chance the boy got lost in the woods was high, but that there was an accident that same evening seemed a bit to much of coincidence. I noticed that Andrea and Erin were thinking the same, their heads shaking as the sheriff said that the odds were small the two were connected. _'_ _ _He's worse then his own officers.'__

I turned the TV off when I heard rumbling outside, a chill passing my back. I turned outside and checked the trees, hoping that we wouldn't be hit by any of them.

Another rumble followed, before I saw a flash and a hard crack flowed through the air. I ducked together, shaking, my mind on zero.

 _'_ _ _Storms. I HATE storms.'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

A flash passed through the windows, and a loud crack made the air shake. I felt a chill pas my spine, but was able to stay relaxed. I heard a yelp and looked to Archer, but spotted him ducked together, trembling. He was shaking, his eyes wide and his hands sweating. I rushed to him, Erin behind me. I sat down on my knees, looking at the brown-haired boy. His eyes were staring into the void, his lips trembling. He was scared, no, terrified! I felt something squeeze my heart together, a pain in my chest. I felt terrible, seeing him like that.

I touched him, but he didn't even register my touch. I tried to calm him down, but even shaking him only seemed to make him duck together even more. That's when I had an idea. I asked Erin to grab a wet towel, waiting for her to be inside the bathroom before helping Archer up. _'_ _ _At least he can move when helped.'__

I guided him to the sofa, where he sat down, still shaking, his arms around himself. His eyes were still wide, filled with fear. I tried to calm him, and this time it seemed to work, as his trembling started decreasing. Suddenly, a new flashed passed, followed by a crack sounding through the air, causing Archer to duck together again. I heard water running in the bathroom and quickly stop, the door opening and Erin walking towards me with a wet towel. I took the towel and placed it on Archer's forehead, who started trembling a bit less. I could see his grip on himself soften and his eyes get a bit smaller, the fear flowing away. I could see that he was still terrified, but not petrified like a moment ago. I gestured Erin to grab a bucket and fill it with water. She nodded and grabbed a bucket standing in the kitchen before heading into the bathroom again.

"F-Father."

I turned to Archer, who had just mumbled something. I rose an eyebrow, not sure what he had said.

"D-Dad. No..."

That's when I heard it better, and I realized what was going on.

A trauma.

Archer must have received a trauma after his father died in that storm. That's why he's reacting like this. Why didn't he tell me? Didn't he trust me with something like that?

Erin returned with a bucket of water, placing it carefully next to me. I smiled at my friend, who nodded before looking at Archer, who was trembling a bit less. I grabbed the towel and made it wet again, Archer's forehead somehow warmer then normal. I placed the towel against his forehead and that seemed to be all needed to calm him even more. He let go of his shoulders, his arms slumping down. His sweating started to get less, his shaking lessening too. His eyes seemed to get normal again.

And then thunder struck again.

It started all over: Archer ducking together, his hands grabbing his shoulder. He trembled hard, sweating badly. _'_ _ _This is going to take a while.'__ I thought, until something came to me. Something Archer did to help me calm down. I waited until he had calmed down a bit, only now noticing that Erin had left to her room.

I waited a bit more until I saw that Archer was turning back to his normal skin-tone and his eyes had stopped going everywhere. I took a deep breath and turned him to face me. His eyes caught mine and I saw that, deep inside, he was relieved to have me here. And I knew how to help him even more.

I grabbed him tight, hugging the boy. He at first didn't respond, but I soon felt his hands going towards my back, his head resting against my shoulder, until he was returning the hug, although still terrified.

"T-thanks..." I heard him whisper in my ears, causing me to sigh from relief. He was getting back to his senses, and the storm outside seemed to calm do-

A crack sounded, and I was worried that Archer would retreat from the hug. I was surprised at the actual result.

Archer his hands gripped a bit tighter, and I could feel a bit more of him tremble, but he didn't leave the hug. Instead, he closed his eyes and rested himself against me. I felt his heart race, but it seemed to be calming down already. I heard his breathing relaxing. I smiled.

 _'_ _ _So I'm the one who calms him down, he? Guess we calm each other.'__

We were like that for a while, Archer not getting petrified anymore when thunder or lightning passed over. In time, I could feel his breathing turn steady, his heart relaxing, and his weight pressing against me a bit more. I looked up, noticing his eyes closed.

 _'_ _ _He fell asleep.'__

I chuckled, but quickly covered my mouth. I smiled helping Archer to lay down on the sofa, putting a pillow under his head. I felt a yawn come, but stopped it in time. I dropped next to him, the sofa just big enough to hold the two of his laying down. I placed my head on the pillow, but quickly found myself leaning against him. I blushed a bit, until a risky idea popped in my mind. I blushed a bit harder as my hand reached towards Archer's. I grabbed his hands and our fingers intertwined. I looked to Archer and was surprised to see him smiling in his sleep.

 _'_ _ _Does he? Can it be? Does he actually...?'__

I tried to think of something else, a big blush now on my face. I thanked Notch that Erin was in her room and focused on the tapping of the rain outside against the windows.

Drip, drip, drip.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, a yawn escaping me.

Drip, drip.

My head became heavy, now resting against Archer's. I tried hard to not fall asleep, but the storm had passed and it was only rain now.

Drip.

I tried to fight the sleep, but it was like facing the Ender Dragon.

Dri-

I fell asleep, my hand still holding on to Archer's.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Erin****

I peeped through the gap of my door, looking inside the living room. My eyes fell on the couch, where two were laying down, sleeping.

I giggled into my hand, noticing the two holding hands, vast asleep.

 _'_ _ _They really are in love, aren't they? I think that I and Andrea need to talk at one point.'__

I closed the door carefully, walking towards my bed and dropping down on the pillow, a sigh leaving me. All that helping and flying had tired me out, and I needed a rest.

 _'_ _ _Goodnight'__ I thought to myself, until my eyes closed and I entered the realm of dreaming.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Unknown****

I opened my eyes, and closed them again as a bright light shone into them. I tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't remember anything.

"Good morning, my dear subject." A voice said, although sounding muffled by something. I tried to move, but didn't feel anything. I tried to speak, but didn't find my voice. It was pure darkness.

"Sorry for the treatment. We had to shut down your body to assure it can fully recover from the 'incident'. When you're fully recovered, I'm sure to explain things, but for now..." The voice said, causing me to feel like I should be panicking. Suddenly, I felt sleepy, and soon passed out again. "I need you to be still."


	9. Chapter 9: First School-day, and more

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone, happy to be writing again after a short break. I've really had a busy week, but now I'm back at it!

Let's quit wasting time and start reading, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 9: First School-day, first date and revealing.**

My eyes fluttered open, immediately facing a pair of green eyes. At first I got worried I was facing a creeper-hybrid, but calmed down when recognizing the breath brushing against my face.

 _'_ _ _Archer.'__

I smiled, until I realized how close our faces were. I blushed a bit and let go, only now remembering our hands being together. I suddenly felt that there wasn't anything behind me and dropped down on the ground, my shoulder hitting the floor hard.

"Everything alright?" Archer asked, looking down from the couch. I groaned as the pain started to subside, attempting to get up. I almost bumped into the sofa, but eventually got up. Archer got up easily, putting his feet down on the floor and standing up nicely. He chuckled as I murmured something under my breath. I felt my stomach growling, hunger now reaching my mind. Archer noticed me rubbing my belly and walked into the kitchen, acting like the whole 'sleeping together on the couch' thing never happened. I blushed, thinking back at what happened yesterday. I heard a door open and Erin walked inside from the bathroom, this time seeming more awake then normal.

"So, how do you feel?" Erin asked, sitting down at the dining table. Archer smiled as he was cooking us breakfast.

"Better, thanks for asking." He responded, taking a few eggs from a box standing in a cabinet. He cracked the eggs open and the content came out, landing on the pan, starting to sizzle as it touched the surface of the pan. The smell of cooked eggs reached my nose, and I licked my lips, glad to be able to eat soon. In Minecraft a meal every time on the day was rare.

* * *

We were eating our breakfast. I asked Archer for a second portion, who chuckled before he filled my plate, me almost digging in as soon as he finished.

"Can you actually get fat from eating to much?" He suddenly asked, making the two of us look up with puzzled looks.

"Well, our metabolism might be faster then yours, because we can't get fat. We can eat a lot more then you can, I think." Erin said before taking another bite from her toast. I nodded, having some egg in my mouth. Archer nodded in understanding before going to his own meal.

We all finished together, and Archer stood up from his chair, looking outside. I followed his gaze and noticed that the sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky.

"How about we practice when the others are awake." Archer suggested. I nodded happily, really feeling enthusiastic. After a few hours of waiting, watching some TV whilst waiting, Tyler was the first to knock on the door, followed quickly by Sky and Rayleigh. We decided to leave quickly afterwards, walking down the now familiar path towards the amphitheater.

"So, how come you're actually called Sky and your brother Rayleigh?" Erin asked, jumping from a stone and landing soft on her feet. The siblings eyed each other before the younger one smiled, Sky having an angry pout.

"Sky's real name is Saylanca. She doesn't like it so she always wants people to call her Sky. Her parents never expected to have her, so her name was really not well thought about." Tyler said, a small smirk on his face. Sky gave him a glare for telling everyone else before sighing, seeing no point to fight him.

I nodded, trying hard not to laugh. I noticed that Archer was having trouble not laughing to, holding a hand before his mouth.

Finally we reached the amphitheater and uncovered our stuff, happy to find it dry. Tyler, Sky and Erin prepared the stuff, the last thing being the speakers. Tyler plugged the last thing in, assuring that the speakers weren't to loud. Archer grabbed his guitar and was the first to test things out, striking a single snare. The sound was nice, and wasn't to loud. We all smiled, realizing that this was it. I stepped towards the mic, going across the standard with my hand. Sky gave the drums a test, going across every part. A good ba-dum sounded through the area, before everything fell silent again, the sound of birds the only other sound. Tyler went across the keyboard, his hand going across the keys. Everything seemed good, and we turned to Archer.

"What should we play?" Sky asked, holding the drumsticks firmly in her hands. Tyler shrugged, not knowing much. Archer decided to go towards the small computer-set-up, typing a few things before a smile appeared on his face. He pressed a few more tings, going across the screen with the mouse before stopping. He turned to Erin.

"Can you fly to my house and grab the papers I just printed?" He asked, causing Erin to have a puzzled look. He sighed and was preparing to explain, but was cut off by Erin flying up with her wings and soaring through the forest, leaving a few leaves to float in the air before falling down softly. A few minutes later she returned, holding sheets of papers in her hands. She handed them to Archer, who had a surprised look on his face. I giggled a bit as he tried to recover himself, passing a paper to Sky and Tyler before handing one to me. I looked down and noticed that mine was written down in English. Turned out I was good at English, because I didn't need to learn it in order to read it. I realized that Archer had taken the lyrics from a song and had them printed out on the paper. I read them through, noticing that some parts were indicated to be sung alone by Tyler, Sky or Archer.

After going through some things, and the others had practiced some parts of the music, we were ready to try it with music and song.

"Ready? 1, 2, and 1, 2, 3!" Archer began, Sky tapping the count with her drumsticks. They started, the song beginning with some energy. Soon, the first part of the song with lyrics started, and already everything went well. We kept going, sometimes making a few minor mistakes, but really doing things well. We finished after a few minutes, and Erin and Rayleigh were clapping, a smile on their face. We breathed out, relieved that we had started well. It took a moment before we realized that it was now official. We were a band now.

"How should we be called?" Tyler asked, panting a bit from the try-out. Sky and I shrugged, not really sure. Archer's face suddenly light up, a smile forming.

"How about The Enders?" He asked, causing the others to think. I wasn't sure why he chose that, until he noticed this. "Because our lead singer is an Endergirl?"

I blushed, now realizing that he chose the name because of me. My eyes darted down towards my feet, that were shuffling across the stage. I heard agreeing from the others until it all went quiet. I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me with expecting eyes. I realized they also wanted my approval.

I gathered my courage together and shyly nodded, some cheer coming from everyone. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looked up to face Archer, smiling at me.

"Lets take a small break and then try something else." Sky said, standing up from her drums. Tyler and Archer agreed and I simply followed, still a bit surprised to know that Archer named the band because of me.

 _'_ _ _He really cares for me.'__

We took a simple break, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Archer did.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

We now knew a few things about the band:

1: Sky is a MASTER with the drums! She was able to keep up with what we all considered as the hardest drum-solo in human history!

2: Andrea can't sing super-fast. When we tried to test this, she failed to keep up with the third-fastest lyrics I found on the internet.

3: I'm the BEST when it comes to guitar-solos, if I do say so myself. I had finished playing the longest guitar-solo I ever played, and the rest could only gasp and stare. They were blown away!

I put the guitar away and grabbed the plastic cover. Everyone else had already put their stuff away, and I was the one to assure that they remained dry if it would rain tonight.

I finished preparing everything for next time and jumped from the stage, landing perfectly on the ground, but unfortunately in a small puddle, kicking a bit of water into the air and partially soaking my shoes.

 _'_ _ _Dang-it.'__

I followed the rest, who had decided that we had 'practiced' enough for today. We all went our own ways and soon it was me, Andrea and Erin, walking down the same path to my house. Erin this time was challenging herself to jump from branch to branch, sometimes just making it across a big gap thanks to her wings.

"Don't fall!" Andrea called after her BFF, who ignored her friends worry and jumped across a big gap, reaching the other branch by just an inch. We both held our breath, but sighed as the Dragongirl made it onto the branch.

We quickly reached the house, me the one to unlock it and Erin the first to get inside, running into the living room and dropping into the sofa. I checked the clock and found that it was time for dinner, heading towards the fridge and grabbing everything I needed.

After about half an hour of cooking, we were all sitting at the table, eating well. Andrea complimented me on the perfectly-cooked meat, to which I rubbed my neck. Erin ignored the both of us and finished first before flying (thank god not literary) into her room, the door almost slamming shut behind her. We stared at the grey-haired eagerness to get into her room, before shrugging it of.

"Erin." We said in unison, catching the both of us off-guard. We laughed a bit at it before going back to eating.

* * *

I had just checked on the Minecraft-server, deeming it fine, aside of the now common extra Endermen-activity nearby. I put the computer of, finding Andrea in my bed, thankfully close to one side so there was place for me, sleeping.

 _'Bet she's exhausted after all the practicing of today.'_

I quickly changed myself to my nightwear and softly settled in the half-occupied bed. I remembered how I woke up this morning with an Endergirl next to me in the couch, her hand holding mine, fingers intertwined. I blushed at the memory, my mind trying to wrap itself around it this time.

 _'_ _ _Can it be that she likes me? I actually hope she does. Oh, that would be incredible!'__ I thought before my thoughts started to slip away, the softness of the pillow and Andrea's soft breathing making me sleepy. And together with the hard work of today, I found that it was useless to fight it.

I dropped my head on the pillow and closed my heavy eyes, falling asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

"AU!"

Andrea yelped at Tyler pulling a bit to hard on her hair. He grabbed the comb and quickly went through her hair before taking the scissor laying on the sink. He cut a bit off from the dark hair, the bits of hair softly falling down on the already littered floor.

We had discovered that their hair-color is natural, impressing all of us. That made Tyler very happy though, as he had been practicing his barber-skills. Although with a bit of encouraging, Andrea and Erin agreed to having their actually very long hair cut. And just in time.

Tomorrow is the first school-day, and the girls needed to be dressed to the dress-code of the school. Our school didn't participate in the uniforms, believing that to be a 'waste of money and clothing'. I actually agreed to that, but it turned out that instead they placed a dress-code for everyone to follow. Although the boys didn't complain about the low limit on how short the skirts were allowed to be, the girls didn't like how short their hair had to be: To the shoulders, not to the waist. The boys on the other hand hated the rule that stated that caps weren't allowed on school. Hoodies luckily didn't account for that, but they still had to be of the head during classes.

Tyler finished cutting Andrea's hair, who sighed of relieve that she finally was freed from his 'torturement'. I liked her hairstyle, now a bit less, but still nice. He had put two purple bands in her hair, making it narrow from her head towards the end, ending in a nice puff of hair. Andrea agreed with that after looking into the mirror, until being disrupted by Erin shouting at Tyler, not seeming to like his firm hand.

* * *

We finally were done, and Erin's hair had been cut towards the top of her shoulder, a few strains hanging across her shoulder. I swore I saw Rayleigh smile a bit at her new look, but shrugged it of and focused on the next task: Getting the girls properly dressed. I looked at Tyler, who already seemed to be imagining all sorts of outfits. I tapped him on the shoulder, the boy gazing at me with that unique look of his that said 'what do you want?'

"Remember that there are rules. And you're the one that's going to pick the dressed for the girls." I said, hitting the boy with my shoulder in his side. He gave me a quick glare, not happy with me disturbing his train of thoughts. He sighed, realizing there wasn't much use to fighting me and turned to the many racks of clothes in the store. We had walked towards town, deeming the girls to see the whole town with the bus a bit to early, and had walked into the nearest clothes-store. It wasn't a very chic one, most of the clothes probably second-hand, but is was good enough. The girls sat on a bench near the fitting rooms, us changing inside.

I was the first to come out, my old outfit for school from last year on. I was wearing though leather shoes, a strong pair of jeans that reached to the heels. My shirt was green, covered by my leather jacket. I had the sleeves rolled up a bit, the one part that always was a bit to large for me. Andrea her eyes fell on me, and she seemed to have lost words. I tapped her on the head, causing the girl to slap my hand away, not really seeming to like someone doing that. I rubbed my hand before looking back, Sky the next to come out.

She was wearing a pair of black pants, reaching to her tall boots with yellow accents on the edges. She had a dark-yellow shirt on, the sentence 'Darker is brighter' written in light-yellow, no cleavage at all. She had her brown-leather jacket on, a few metal spikes across the shoulder. Her pants were held tight by a belt, that had a nicely designed buckle on the front.

Rayleigh was the last to come out, his outfit this time a bit more suiting. He was wearing dark-brown shoes, a pair of jeans that seemed to fit very tight on his legs. His sweater was a kind blue, a pattern of waves going across, seeming a bit odd to me though. He didn't seem to mind, not did Erin, who had her eyes a bit wider before shaking her head, trying to seem cool. I and Andrea chuckled, and Sky eyed the Dragongirl with glaring eyes, having noticed the response to her brother's appearance.

Tyler returned after a few moments, handing the girls the clothes he had chosen. "I checked to make sure that they don't itch, so don't worry about anything."

The girls entered the fitting room, and after a few more moments, Andrea was the first to come out. My jaw would have dropped if I hadn't frozen on the spot!

She was wearing a black strap-shirt with purple bubbles, her cleavage going down far enough to make a boy sweat, but not to revealing. She also had her oversized hoodie wrapped around her waist and a small purple-black jacket to cover her shoulders. Her skirt was short, but not tiny, reaching a few inches above her knees. Her shoes were black high heels with purple straps, the heels a few inches up, but not to high. She wasn't wearing anything on her legs though, showing the sleek skin she had.

It seemed like I had been like that for a few moments, because I was pulled out of my frozen state by Sky. "She looks hot, doesn't she?" She whispered in my ear, making me blush furiously. I shook my head and tried to recompose myself, but Erin had just walked out to, and this time we found Rayleigh to be the one frozen, but I and Tyler also couldn't help but gulp.

She was wearing a dark-purple shirt with the cleavage a lot shorter then Andrea's, making me wonder if Tyler chose the difference in depth to taunt me. She had a longer skirt to, but understood that for her age short was a bit 'to much'. She had her normal black boots on, but she also had dark-purple stockings on. Lastly though, we found her wearing a jacket that reached to her knees with white spikes on the edges, looking very suspiciously like her leather-robe from The End. She was hiding her wings (obviously), but it looked like there was a spot cut out for them on the back. We turned to Tyler, who looked around to see if no one could hear him before he started explaining.

"I couldn't help but give her that 'dragon-like' appearance. It suits her! Also she asked me personally to assure that her wings have place to appear, so she can go somewhere fast when she needs to. I'm not going to let her ruin her clothes for emergencies!"

We could only agree with his choice and Sky tapped her younger brother from his stare, who tried desperately to hide himself blushing. We left the things as they were, deeming the appearance-part done. We had already tested the girls on their knowledge, discovering Erin to be a physics-expert and Andrea to understand maths very well and be very handy with tools. I myself am very good with tools to, so found that something useful for the both of us.

We left the store after paying for the clothes, a small dent in all our accounts. We decided that that was enough of the town for today and left back home, walking through the forest.

We suddenly reached a small lake and decided that a break was good, sitting down on the grass. I sat down on a small pier and looked into the water, spotting a few fish swimming around.

"Can you fish here?" Andrea asked, sitting next to me, her legs swinging across the edge of the pier. I pointed to a sign stating 'no fishing', and She nodded, now aware that there are rules for these kind of things.

After a moment, I smelled something strange in the air. I turned to the rest and spotted Erin standing up from her spot near Rayleigh. She sniffed the air and her eyes went wide. I looked into the direction she had turned to and spotted something towering above the trees.

 _'_ _ _smoke.'__

...

"FOREST FIRE!"

We all stood up and Erin quickly formed her wings on her back, somehow managing to grab Rayleigh and pulling him into the air. We all ran (and Erin and Rayleigh flew) towards my house, the fire now also starting to reach the trees near the lake. I didn't understand how a fire could have started if it had rained two days ago, but turned my attention to Andrea, who had tripped over a rock in the path. I grabbed her by the hand and helped her up, the girl panting a bit. I pulled her onwards by the hand, feeling a strange sensation of a déja-vu. We reached the path leading into my house and stopped before the door, Erin dropping Rayleigh on the lawn nearby. I turned towards the spot where the fire was and saw the smoke towering above the treetops, but was relieved to hear the sirens of the firetrucks heading this way. Andrea and Erin didn't understand why we were relieved to hear that strange noise and we quickly explained, the girls understanding in the end.

"Why aren't we going inside?" Erin asked, her hands shaking a bit. Andrea was breathing heavy, tired from the running.

"A house is like a trap during a forest-fire, and especially if that house is surrounded by trees. You can get trapped inside by the fire and be boiled alive." I explained, Erin nodding in understanding. Sky and Tyler gave an agreeing 'mhm' and Rayleigh simply nodded, his arms crossed together. I noticed the smoke to stop moving and deemed the situation under control. We all stayed outside, watching the smoke in the distance clear out and the sirens of the firetrucks sound, until they stopped and the smoke was gone. I checked one last time and finally sighed, relieved that this went well.

"That could have turned out worse then thought.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Unknown****

 _'_ _ _That could have gone worse.'__

I unplugged the last wire and looked at the big tank standing in the middle of the room. I gazed at the dark blob suspended inside, the lights inside off. I turned towards the monitor and checked everything to be extra sure, sighing in relieve to find everything stable.

"How did the test go?" The man asked from inside the open door, almost making me jump. I took a deep breath.

"The test went well, although the subject seems to be annoyed with the limit we gave him to his new powers. I think he's ready to go full-out, sir."

"I will tell you when it's ready, and it isn't. And stop calling it a 'he'! The subject can not and may not start remembering it's past like the last one did. When we discovered it had, it was already to late. That's how we lost Dewey like that." The man responded, the power he possessed clear in his voice. I gulped at his remark and nodded, fearing a continuation of his battering. Luckily enough he dismissed me and I left the room, closing the door behind me with the four-digit code.

I was walking down the hall when I heard a strange voice from inside a room nearby. I knew that it was against regimentation's, but I pressed my ear against the sliding-door and focused.

"The subjects are almost ready for first testing. Soon we'll be able to start the mission, my lord." I heard faintly, but recognizing the dictatorial voice anywhere. Then a second voice joined in. A mysterious and grim one.

"You have served me well so far. I'm sure to take this into account when I'm ready to enter your world. I hope you'll be the one dealing with that situation in that town called Rightford?"

"Yes, my lord. We've already tried to burn them, but they escaped, the security against forest-fires better then expected. Next time, we're sure to end those that are in the way of our.. Uh, I mean you're mission, my lord."

I heard something of a strange noise and then footsteps closing in. I quickly hid myself in a maintenance-room nearby and peered through the small gap of the door to see the same man that always commands me around, leaving the room, appearing... Scared? He seemed to gather himself together before leaving, entering another room. I sighed of relieve, but turned my attention to what I had heard.

 _'_ _ _Lord? Who's higher then the man that's in charge? And what is this 'mission' their talking about? And did he mention the attempt to... To KILL someone? Or worse, a group?!'__

I dropped on the cold floor, realizing the mistake I made when accepting the job I had been offered.

"I should have listened to mother and kept studying for lawyer."

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

First day of school. We were all waiting at the bus-stop, ready for today. We were dressed in our 'uniforms', schoolbags across our back. I had bought two for Andrea and Erin: A black with purple one for Andrea and a smaller, dark-purple one for Erin. I had a green one decorated with pine-trees, Sky had a blue one with clouds on the bottom and a sun in the middle, Rayleigh had a simple dark-blue one, and Tyler had a red one with a few bits of rainbow-colored string hanging from the side, an extra he had added when he was younger.

We weren't the only ones waiting, but this was the first time that we were all waiting together, as a group. Normally Sky and Rayleigh would take the bus from a stop further away, closer to their house, but because their mother allowed them to stay in the motel for the rest of the last week, they would be taking the one close to me and Tyler.

It was about a few minutes driving, picking up some more students from other stops, before reaching school, with five minutes to spare.

The bus arrived, an old yellow school-bus that was been used for a few decades now. The seats were old and worn, bits of the leather torn on missing everywhere. The town didn't really pay for a new one, just to keep this one running. We stepped on and went to a group of empty seats, allowing the group to stay together.

We had decided that for the first week we would help the girls along to get used to school. There were three rules: Don't teleport (for Andrea), No flying (for Erin), and not a word about Minecraft for the both of them. The bus started moving, Andrea and Erin surprised at that we were moving without doing anything. I was sitting next to Andrea with Tyler, behind us Sky and Rayleigh with Erin in the middle. We formed three groups of two: Andrea and me, Erin and Rayleigh (because they are the only ones going a few classes lower) and Sky and Tyler as backup. I enjoyed the plan, but didn't like a small part of it: That Andrea would be in the same class with me. Not because that means she's with me all the time, but about the boys and girls in my class.

The boys, well... They are just straight perverts! And the girls only seem to care about appearance and popularity. Sky was the only other person in MY class that I trusted. Tyler went to a different class because he was much smarter then we were, but we met on the playground about a year ago, when he was looking for somewhere to live. Back then, I could never imagine he would actually move to a house nearby mine just because we were friends!

The bus stopped at the last stop, now actually starting to enter the town. The girls looked around in awe, amazed at the buildings that made up the place: Residences, shops and a few factories were scattered around, a simple church at the town-center, nearby the town-hall. The town had an old marketplace, but it wasn't really used for that purpose anymore, only sometimes housing a few stands during holidays and celebrations. The town in it's whole was only around 100 years old, actually very new if you take it that the oldest town in the whole country is more then 600 years old!

We finally stopped at the school, almost right in front of the gate leading inside. We all stepped of, the girls very close to us. Andrea had somehow ended up holding my arm the whole walk across the open-ground without catching anyone's attention. She was very scarred having to go somewhere with so many people. I and Erin were the only ones she fully trusted, even having a few doubts about Tyler.

Sky kept a wary gaze at everyone, daring some to come closer then she and Rayleigh allowed. This was the first time that I actually seemed to be noticed by many of the students from school, in the past always having been the one everyone ignored. A part in me actually wished for that to have remained the case, but I guess that having a girl clasped to your arm was an eye-catcher. We made it to our lockers, me and Andrea sharing one because all the others were occupied. I at first was surprised at this, but didn't mind though. I only couldn't help but find that somehow Tyler or Sky were somewhere behind the fact it was me and not Rayleigh and Erin. I couldn't keep the fact that they seemed to match perfectly to stay out of my head, but was pulled from my thoughts when Andrea waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked at the Endergirl, who gestured to everyone moving. I had zoned out so much that I missed the bell! We quickly got on our feet and followed the flow of students until we made it all to our respective classes.

We entered my class, and I immediately regretted bringing Andrea to my class. The boys started looking our way and the girls stopped chatting to glare at Andrea, who shook a bit. The teacher motioned for me to sit down on my regular spot, the class the same one from last year. I gave Andrea a confident smile, to which she nodded a bit before gulping, looking into the class. I sat down on my seat, a spot free right next to me, as no one would ever want to sit next to me, the unpopular guy.

"Alright, class. First, I want to say how nice it is to see so many familiar faces." Miss Belarum began, our teacher for English and Maths. "But of course we can't forget about a new face among the group. Everyone, say hello to Andrea. She is going to be in this class for the rest of this school-year. Andrea, would you like to tell something about yourself?"

The Endergirl stopped shaking, frozen in space. Of course she would be scared to tell something about herself! What can she say? Would she even dare to say something? A lump passed down her throat, her eyes going around frantically. Already I could hear whispers coming from the girls, a more audible one from one of the boys.

"She looks hot."

My mind froze at that. I would dare to say 'cute' or 'beautiful', but 'hot'? I never liked that word. It pulled out the wrong side of a girl, I found.

"I-I really like t-to sing, and... I-I..." Andrea tried to say, but she choked on her words. I could see that she wasn't having it easy, and my eyes turned to the teacher, who also seemed to have noticed that this wasn't going to go well. For a moment, Miss Belarum looked towards me, and in that flash I could see she had noticed everything she needed to know.

"How about you just take a seat?" Our teacher said, bringing a sigh of relief from Andrea. She quickly maneuvered herself to the seat next to, causing some gasps to come from the girls and some glares from the boys to me. I little sweat escaped me, but I quickly found Sky, who had been the first in the class actually, giving her own glares to the students, a few quickly correcting themselves to pay attention to Miss Belarum, who started explaining everything about this last year.

* * *

'RING!'

I sighed at the bell that showed it was time for lunch-break. I packed my things, helping Andrea get all the books she had received from our teachers in her own bag. We were the first to leave the class, Sky right behind us. On the way to the mess-hall, we caught up with the others.

We sat down at an empty bench after getting our foods, and we dug in, Andrea and Erin once more savoring the flavor from the food, even though it was school-made. We couldn't complain though, as our school could very well be the only on in the whole country that actually served food that seemed edible and had some form of flavor.

"How did things go for you?" Sky asked to Rayleigh and Erin. The two shared a glance before the latter tried to hold back a laugh.

"She quickly put everyone on their spot, even Mr. Grood!" Rayleigh said, seeming amused with the situation. We tried to understand what he meant until we saw that all the kids from their class avoided making eye-contact with the duo. I realized what they meant and had to try and suppress a laugh to. Andrea and Sky quickly followed, but Tyler still seemed a bit lost.

"And you?" Erin asked, still a bit red in her cheeks from holding back a laugh. Andrea froze, her eyes getting a bit smaller and the smile she had a moment ago gone. I couldn't smile anymore, either. I put a hand on her back, the Endergirl giving a small nod at the act of kindness.

"I hate the boys from my class." I said, a growl in my voice. Tyler and Rayleigh glanced at me with surprise. I never said something like that aloud. Not with the chance to get caught.

"One tried to hit on Andrea when we switched classed for Physics." Sky explained, after I didn't say anything else. I felt my heart clench a bit as it came back to me. The boy's name was Calus, and he was known for many things. The one thing that everyone said about him: He supposedly lost his virginity when he was 14. My mind had gone wild when he tried to hit on Andrea, and if Sky hadn't stepped in-between , I would have surely hit the guy with my fist. Andrea wasn't having it easy.

The girls surely want her off the school, and I wouldn't even dare imagine what the boys would do to her... That last part made me squeeze the fork I was holding. Tyler coughed in his hand, causing my mind to snap back. My hand let go of the fork, that suddenly seemed a lot thinner. _'_ _ _Did I just...?'__

"You seem to have more strength then you realize." Rayleigh noted, answering my thought. Erin and Tyler nodded in agreement. Sky shook her head at that and returned to her plate with food. Andrea still seemed out of the world though, and I shook her slightly. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, noticing the worried look on my face. A small smile passed her face, but quickly faded away when she noticed someone closing in on our table.

"Hey there. Mind if I join?" The boy said, and I looked up. A gasp escaped me as I recognized who it was.

"Connar." I growled, anger in the back of my throat. I frowned at the boy who had appeared at our table.

"Hello, Archy." He said with a tease, causing my anger to only grow. I HATED that nickname.

"Go away, Connar." Sky said bluntly, causing the boy to look to the rest of us by the table. When he and Tyler met though, I saw Tyler frown for the first time in ages.

"Don't you want an old friend to step by? Don't you care for me anymore, my sweet little __Girlfriend__ , Sky?"

That was the drop. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Connar, who seemed surprised at the fact I was doing something instead of ignoring him.

"Go away. We don't want cheaters like you here." I scolded, sounding more serious then normal. Connar seemed thrown back by the sudden increase in courage from me and growled inside his mouth before going away, leaving us with a stunned 15-year old and a baffled, semi-angered good friend.

"Why did he say 'girlfriend' against Sky?" Tyler was the first to ask. Rayleigh ignored the blond and turned to his food. Erin nodded, and Andrea seemed a bit fazed by what had happened. Her eyes followed me, showing me that look like I had suddenly turned into someone else for a moment.

"Connar used to go out with Sky two years ago. One day she caught him sapping around with a girl from another class, and it wasn't long before she decided to dump him after finding out he had cheated on her." I explained, the memory still well inside my head. It was the only time I ever found Sky crying after school. She had indeed dumped him, but he didn't seemed impressed in the slightest. He even dared to ask if there wasn't a chance he could have two girlfriends. _'_ _ _The bastard.'__

"The bitch took him away from me. And he didn't seem to care a bit." Sky suddenly spat, her voice ignited by anger. I nodded, and Tyler seemed to agree. Rayleigh wasn't surprised to see his sister like that, but Andrea and Erin seemed a bit lost on things.

"Is that really so bad? More opportunity with a threesome, right?" Erin said plainly.

I choked on the food in my throat, coughing hard. My mind was fazed by three things about how and what Erin had said. Firstly, how could she even think that? My mind was already having it hard to hold back my fantasy from going into overdrive! Secondly, how she could say that like it was nothing special, and lastly how she even knew that! She is only 15, my god's sake! Sky was trying her best not to choke on her glass of lemonade, Tyler tried hard to hide the massive blush on his face, even Rayleigh had spat a bit of his yogurt on the table, just missing Andrea's plate. The Endergirl was staring into space, her eyes narrowed down to spots. Erin looked around like she had said something wrong, which she had!

"Wha-... How even...? Why the fuck would you even say that?!" Tyler managed to blurt out, catching himself to late. I was a bit surprised at his reaction. Sky was surprised to, but actually seemed to be... Blushing? Since when does she blush?

"Let's not go there, Ery. I think that they don't need to know anything about... It." Andrea said, having snapped out of her mind. I raised an eyebrow, but my stomach suggested me to agree with the Endergirl, who seemed to be holding back a blush of embarrassment. Erin thought a bit before nodding, but still seemed to be unfazed with her words.

We tried to keep the rest of the lunch-break as calm as possible, only talking about more casual things like homework, of which we've got plenty!

* * *

'Ring!'

The bell signaled the end of the break. Andrea sighed a bit, some fear crawling on her face as she noticed who was on sitting at the desk next to us in class.

"Calus. Oh, brother." I sighed, sitting down. I decided to put myself between him and Andrea, who breathed a bit of relief knowing that I wasn't going to let him do anything else.

"Alright, class. Today we'll be talking about the one thing everyone of you might have known once: The science behind Love!" Our teacher announced, causing me to straighten up a bit. I noticed that Andrea seemed a bit interested with the subject. _'_ _ _Good lord.'__

* * *

'Ring, ring, ring!'

The last bell sounded, and class was finished. We all left the doors of the main-hall and left outside, the open-ground filled with students leaving, the bus packed full.

"I don't think there's a spot for you. Sorry." The bus driver said to me after I asked if there was still space. I sighed and stepped from the bus, the doors closing behind me.

"Guess that means a hearty walk to our houses." Sky said, pulling her bag up a bit. Rayleigh nodded, and we all left to our houses. Sky and Rayleigh left to their parental house, remembering that the motel wasn't an option anymore: Their mother insisted they would come back home after first school-day. Tyler soon was far ahead of me and Andrea, Erin going at a quick pace too.

"How about you two look in the town and I bring Erin to your place. I've got the spare-key." Tyler suggested after we had walked quite a way, making me blush a bit. Was he seriously leaving me and Andrea alone in town?

"Sounds good for me." Erin said, making Andrea freeze. I could only guess she was just as surprised as me.

"But..." I was to late, as Tyler and Erin quickly left, almost seeming to run so we couldn't catch up with them. Andrea was to shocked to even consider teleporting after them. They vanished behind a corner, leaving me and Andrea there in the middle of town.

"So... What would you like to see first?" I asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen down. That seemed to snap her to reality, because she started to blush and she tried to muster something from her mouth. Noticing she wouldn't be able to, I decided for her.

"How about something to eat?"

Andrea nodded, happy that I took the initiative. I thought about where to go, until I remembered a place we once went to eat when my mother was still home.

We walked through town, trying to talk about school and life to try and keep the mood high. Rightford wasn't a place really to go and eat, because famous restaurants wouldn't come to a town like this one, so far away from good-paying customers.

We finally arrived at the restaurant. It was called 'ché Freddy', and the owner was called, ironically enough, Freddy Trouboi. He wasn't really a Frenchman, especially lacking the the accent, and the meals weren't all French.

Luckily, you didn't have to get a reservation to be able to eat. We took a look around and settle with a table with two chairs at the window. The waiter was quick to arrive, handing us the menu's. I glanced down at the different meals that were written down, remembering a few from last time. I noticed Andrea her eyes sparkling as she gazed at the many different foods the restaurant served. Sure, it was delicious, and people always left a good tip for the kind waiters, but the one thing that made it so special was the man at the bar. I noticed that today was a lucky day, and stood up from my seat, already decided on my meal. Andrea looked up with an expression of surprise. "I'm getting a drink." I said, to answer her thoughts. She nodded and I went to the bar.

"Archer! Good to see you, kiddo." The man said after noticing me. I smiled seeing the somewhat late-age man again after so many years. I hadn't visited the place in some time, especially not after my mother left for her work.

"You know him?" I jumped a bit, Andrea having snuck behind me. She and the man met eyes, and I got worried she would teleport away, considering the way he sometimes could be. I was glad though to see that he wasn't going to scare her to quickly, as he turned to me and gave me a wink, showing he understood the situation already.

"Who's the nice girl, hey? A new friend, Archer?" He asked, turning to the work he had at the bar. Andrea blushed a bit at the comment, not used to it. I wasn't sure what to say. Tell him that she's from a game and is hiding from creatures that only live inside that very game? I shook a bit and decided that some things still needed to remain secret and stuck to the story we had planned.

"She's staying here for school. I offered her and her friend, Erin, to stay at my place. You know, without mom there is a lot more space inside. You know how she was when she left, don't you?" I explained, deciding to sit down at the bar. Andrea stepped a bit closer, curious where this was going. I never really talked much about what happened between me and my mother.

"Oh, I still remember. You know I can't forget about that. You really think I'd forget about my own daughter?" The man answered, a small smirk on his face. I looked to Andrea, who now was clicking the things together before realizing what was going on. I had secretly brought her to meet my grandfather!

"Are you Archer's grandfather?!" Andrea said, having made the connections fit. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. My grandfather his smirk turned into a laugh, surprising a few of the people in the restaurant.

"Sure am! Although we don't really talk this much. Long time since you've been here, hasn't it? Been busy, I can guess?" My grandfather/bartender asked. I nodded before noticing that the waiter had finished getting the order from the last table, now heading to ours. I gestured Andrea for us to go back to our table, giving my grandfather a little wave and the promise to talk again soon. We arrived just in time, the waiter stopping at our table.

"You know what to order?" The young man asked with a polite smile. I nodded and gestured to the menu to show what I wanted. Andrea quickly did the same and the waiter left, entering the kitchen through the double-doors behind the bar.

Whilst we waited I told Andrea some more about my grandfather: His name is Alfredo Redonia. I had to explain that my last-name is from my dad when Andrea noticed that we didn't share the same last-name. He worked in the restaurant for a long time, and my mother would sometimes bring me here to eat so she could see her old man again. After she left I didn't really come back, having focused more on school and my friends then the family I had left. Andrea decided to ask me if I had anymore family, but I decided to keep that a secret, contemplating that I would tell her another day.

The waiter arrived with our meals, and Andrea turned her attention to dig into the plate filled with goodness. I ate at a slower pace, enjoying the flavors but also the time I could have with Andrea. Sure, we already had a lot of time together, but with Erin around it felt a bit like I was left out a bit. They've been best friend since they were kids, but I still felt like I'd got to know Andrea a lot better in these past weeks then in Erin did in a whole year. I still felt like there were things I didn't know about her, like how her life in The End was like, but I felt like that was something not to mention to soon. _'_ _ _Meeting parents won't be possible, I guess.'__ My mind at one point concluded after going through the one thing I had started to question.

"Do hybrid's have parents?" I asked to myself under my breath. I quickly looked up in the hoped that I hadn't caught Andrea with my question, but she was (luckily enough) to focused on eating to listen to what was happening around herself.

It was a valid question though. Do hybrids have parents? Or are they 'born' in labs? And how are they send into the world of Minecraft? _'_ _ _I think there's a lot more to this then it seems like.'__

I was caught out of my thoughts by a glass falling on the ground, shattering. I looked up, but didn't see where it had happened. My mind suddenly chose to make me look at the bar, and that's when I noticed it: My grandfather was clinging to his chest, breathing heavily. I stood up from my chair and rushed over to him. I grabbed hold of his arm and helped him to stay up. Andrea had noticed I wasn't at the table anymore and came closer, having left the food for what it was.

"Everything alright, grandpa?" I asked, seriously worried. He looked to me and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, me'boy. I wanted to tell you at one point. I couldn't find the courage to. I'm sorry." My grandfather started, trying to get himself upright. I helped him to sit down on one of the stools at the bar. "I haven't really been in top-shape anymore the past few weeks. I went to see the doctor and..."

"And?" I asked, now as nervous as heck. What was so important that not even my grandfather had found the courage to tell me?

"And... I'm sick, Archer. I'm sick and the doctor wants me to go to a hospital. But I can't. I won't." My grandfather finished. My breath stopped in my throat. This couldn't be. It couldn't! Was I really going to lose him? My grandfather?! The one family-member I seem to have left?!

"Why not?!" I said, almost yelling. I couldn't help it, a few tears going down my cheeks. I caught people their attention, but didn't care.

"I'm old. I've seen enough of the world, of live. I've only had your mother, my wife died years ago. When my daughter left, all that seemed to matter was work, sleep and eat. I lost my purpose on life. Even you didn't come back to see me." I couldn't help but mentally kick myself for that. I had fallen away into my life after my mother left. I forgot all about the other people in my life! "I don't need to live longer only to be a miserable, old man in a wheelchair. If it's my time to go, then so be it! You have to understand, I'm glad to see you again, and I'm glad to see you have started to make new friends." My grandfather pulled me closer, to him. "And I hope to see her become more then a friend." He whispered. I blushed a bit at that, but I was also glad to know at least someone I knew well approved of Andrea.

"So, how long?" I asked, a few tears still in my eyes, but already going away.

"I'm not sure. The doc thinks a few months, but he's afraid that if I keep up my work it could go towards a month, 4 weeks maybe. But it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you dropped by. Who knows, maybe I life long enough to see you again? You are going to come by once a time, right?" I nodded, allowing the last tears to flow down. I hadn't noticed it, but Andrea had come closer and was now slightly hugging my arm.

"Now, allow this old man to have some time to recover and go back to work, and you two enjoy your little date."

I blushed, Andrea let go of my arm, blushing even more. We didn't say anything tough, and went back to our table, finishing the food that was left.

* * *

"I'll see you again soon, grandpa. I promise." I said when we were preparing to go home. I hugged my grandfather, the old man allowing a small tear to escape him. Andrea was waiting for me on the sidewalk, a wide smile on her face.

We left, me waving to my grandfather before we passed around a corner. I turned to the path leading home, walking silently.

"You love him very much, don't you?" Andrea asked, breaking the silence. Not like I minded, though.

"Yeah. He kinda is the only family I have left here. Sorry you had to see him like that." I answered, trying hard to keep tears from leaving me. I had to be strong, for the both of us.

"I'm happy you could see him again. You're lucky, you have family, I... I don't..." Andrea her mood slumped, and I swear I saw a tear in her eyes. It broke my heart to hear that, and I couldn't allow her to feel so bad. I had to do something, something...

I grabbed her hand, the Endergirl surprised at first but soon smiling a bit. She knew I would always support her.

"You have a family, now. Me, Tyler, Sky, Rayleigh, and you know Erin for years! You're not alone. You have us." I said, bringing a supporting smile on my face. Andrea blushed a bit, and looked back a bit, but she turned to me, this time a smile on.

"Thanks, Archer." Andrea said, before closing in. Was she...?

Andrea gave me a quick peck on the cheeks, and I swear my face flushed redder then red! I smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

"And thanks for the date."

I suddenly felt my hand being pulled and Andrea did something I never experienced before. She pulled me closer and suddenly, I saw everything around us warp. Space seemed to be bended, and I saw stars and space pass us until we suddenly were in front of my house, landing softly on the grass. I blinked, trying hard to understand what had just happened.

"Did we just...? Did you just...? Did we TELEPORT?!" I yelled, trying to grasp what Andrea had just done. The Endergirl laughed at my reaction before giving me a mischievous smirk and start running inside the house. I blinked before realizing that she had planned to do that for a little while.

"Andrea!"

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I did it!

I actually did the one thing I never thought I'd ever do. I teleported with Archer!

Sure, he doesn't know yet, and he'll probably scream at me when he finds out, but I'm so happy! I knew that what I have done is all worth it.

And then my mind slipped to what I had done BEFORE we teleported to his house. I had kissed him. On his cheek, sure, but still! My face lit up at the thought, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I stopped myself though, and found that, somehow, I had absentmindedly walked into Archer's room, right in front of his bed.

 _'_ _ _Or is it__ our __bed whilst I'm sleeping here?'__

My mind froze at the thought. The word. OUR. Recently, I had learned a lot about love in Human culture. That's how I knew what his grandfather meant with 'little date', and that what Archer had done looked a lot like a date, to. And I even thanked him for it! Suddenly, the door opened, and Archer walked in with a smirk.

"Knew you were here." He said, a little taunt in his voice. Was he toying with me?

"I confess. You caught me." I joked, a little laugh escaping me at the end. I sat down on the cozy bed, Archer joining me quickly.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, his voice sounding more serious now.

"No." I lied, but in my mind I was getting nervous. He'd definitely ask me how it was that only now I teleported both of us somewhere, and not a day sooner!

"Ok. I'm going to check on Tyler, see if he hasn't blown himself up with another one of his inventions." He said, getting up from the bed and walking away. I was alone, but I didn't feel like it. I had Archer, Tyler, Sky and Rayleigh. And not to mention Erin!

 _'_ _ _I hope this never ends.'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

"Erin, can we talk." I said, catching the Dragongirl off guard for a moment. She had been curiously watching Tyler, who was busy working on a little invention on the table in the backyard.

"Sure, what about?" She answered, allowing me to sit down next to her on the grass.

"Did Andrea ever... Teleport the two of you somewhere?" I asked, a bit nervous about something so personal. Erin her stance changed quickly. She sat up straighter, her skin seemed to pale a little and her eyes grew little. Did I ask something wrong?

"She did what?!" I was pounded by her yell, almost falling down on the semi-damp grass.

"Well, after we left from the restaurant," Erin her eyes grew a bit bigger and she seemed to be listening fully for the first time in ever. "We walked a bit before I told her she has us as a family, after she said she doesn't have a family."

"Well, Hybrids aren't born naturally like humans are. We don't really have true parents, and I only considered the Ender Dragon as my mother because we shared similar DNA. I'm glad you helped her, but when did she teleport you?" Erin explained, her voice turning more serious when she reached the 'teleport' section.

"After she... She gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me for the 'date'." I said, relieved to have finished saying that. I felt a weight drop from my shoulders having said that. I looked at Erin. She first showed no sign of emotion, until I saw some sort of light in her eyes. Her stance softened, her shoulders slumping down a bit. Her skin regained full color, and she even smiled. Actually, she laughed!

"What's so funny?" I asked, genuinely confused. Erin suddenly turned to me with a serious look, albeit I wondered how serious it really was.

"One thing you don't know about Endermen or women. They usually teleport themselves, and no one else. You know why?" Erin said, her voice gaining in seriousness. I shook my head, still not understanding what was going on.

"Because the person an Enderman or girl teleports also becomes the ONLY person they can teleport. It's considered a way to show affection to that person. To show he or she loves him or her."

My mind went blank for a split-second, my heart felt like it dropped from a twenty-story tall building. Andrea could only teleport one person? And that person becomes the only person she can teleport? It is to show affection? To show me that she... That she... L-loves me?!

"Archer Romanos, you just received the Ender-style way of a love-proposal. The question and immediate answer that she wants to be your __girlfriend.__ Now, you have to answer. Do something you would only do for someone YOU love!" Erin said, her voice plain, with a bit of tease. I didn't care for that though. It all made sense now. Why she seemed so nervous and stressed afterwards. Why she had run off. She had done something she would and could only do for the person she LOVES! And... She did it for me... The last person on the world who would be loved or would ever find love had just been told... Well kinda told, that someone loves me! And I love her! My mind was frozen, and didn't seem to budge anytime soon.

"Archer?"

"Archer?!"

ARCHER?!"

I snapped from my frozen state and was now face to face with a worried Tyler and a sidestepped Erin. I saw she had a scowl on her face towards Tyler, who seemed to have been shaking me for about a few minutes now.

"W-what?" I said, still a bit dazed.

"Did that Dragongirl do anything to you? Hypnosis, trauma-implementation, anything of that sort?" Tyler asked, his voice quicker then usual and his eyes smaller from worry. He seemed to be shaking a bit, and I noticed that the invention he had been working on was burned to a crisp.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get the situation under control. I stood up, and immediately regretted it, my back a bit sore.

"You had been sitting like that for a few minutes, and I got worried Erin had done something to you. I scolded to her and she in response burned my invention." Tyler summed everything together, giving Erin a glare before turning to me again. Did he just have an argument with Erin for me?

"I'm fine, really. I just... Andrea, she... S-she teleported me, and Erin told me that Endermen or girls can only do that once, and so... It means that she... That she loves me..." I said, trying to grasp it myself. I stuttered, something I normally don't do with Tyler around. The blond himself now had his mouth in a gape, his voice trying to bring something out, but failing miserably. Erin seemed a bit relieved, allowing a sigh with a little fire to escape her.

"See, told ya!" Erin said, snapping Tyler from his own daze. He looked at the Dragongirl with a scowl, before turning a bit embarrassed. He gave Erin a quick apology before looking at the house behind me. I turned around, and found Andrea, looking out the window, her faze a bit pale. She had probably seen what happened and now was worried sick!

"I think I'm gonna explain her what happened before she teleports of to Notch knows where." Erin said, walking away into the house. I nodded before looking at Tyler, who now looked a bit sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked, a bit worried at the condition of my friend.

"It's just... Archer."

"Yes?" I asked, now noticing that Tyler had thought very long before telling me this.

"I think... I think I'm in love with Sky."

My jaw dropped down, my mind baffled for another time in the past hour. I found the logic in my love for Andrea, and I was still going through the fact she showed me she loves me, but that he loved, off all girls, Sky?! I looked back at what had been going on between them recently. After they met for real a few weeks ago, their attitude towards each other surely had changed, and I couldn't blame they seemed to match well, but that HE was the first to figure it out, the one that's normally lost in all social things. THAT baffled me the most.

"Archer?"

I snapped back, finding myself gazing into the sky (ironically), Tyler still standing there, with a very worried look.

"OK. Today, seriously, has been a day with more surprises then I'm used to! You sure about that?"

"Not really, but I did find the logic in my behaviour around her recently. You think it's just a crush?" Tyler asked, his hands now fiddling around with a pen he brought up from god knows where.

"You're asking me?" Tyler nodded.

 _'_ _ _Dear lord, what's going on with today?!'__ I sighed, trying hard to not yell right on front of my BFF. I tried to bring the past few weeks down to the behaviour Tyler and Sky had been showing towards each other. A moment later, my mind was clear.

"I don't think it's a crush." I said, causing Tyler to be the one dazed now. I waited for a few seconds before shaking him. Finally, after at least the tent or so shake, he came back to reality, and I saw a mixture of happiness, nervousness and relieve in his eyes. He breathed in and out heavily, trying to get everything together. I was always very calm in these moments, allowing Tyler to gather himself together. It took a while, but he stopped after a few moments and looked into the direction of the town, a small smile on his face.

"Guys, are we going to get our homework done or are you going to stay there for the rest of the day?!" Erin called to us. I smiled a bit, trying to figure out how to act around Andrea, knowing what she had done, and I noticed that Tyler was a bit scared, afraid that Erin would burn him or something like that.

"Coming!" I shouted, the first to run inside, Tyler tailing behind me.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Unknown****

I was rolling around in my bed, trying hard to sleep, but failing every time. My mind was someplace else, someplace I was hoping to forget.

 _'_ _ _Rightford.'__

It was my home. It was where I grew up. Where I left for my own life. Yet, now, it seemed like a place to dread. A place to avoid. It didn't feel like home anymore.

"Why? Why is home something so strange?" I sighed to myself, still not able to sleep.

"You feeling well?" A voice called out from the bed underneath mine. The room we were in was for 4, two bunk-beds at either side. I had claimed the one on top, so the person sleeping underneath had probably woken from my stirring.

"I can't keep things out of my mind." I said, a sigh escaping me. I was feeling down, very down.

"Home?" The voice asked, now in a more kinder tone.

"Yeah. It was my home once, but now... Now I feel like I don't have a home anymore. Even this place doesn't feel like home, like I hoped it would."

"It isn't designed to feel like home, ya know. It's just meant to house workers and the materials we're using." The voice responded, this time going back to a more decent manner, remaining kind yet also a bit explaining, like a teacher would sound like when talking to her top-notch student. _'_ _ _Like I ever heard that.'__

"I know, it's just... I still have family there, and it just seems like I feel, like when I see them again, they'll abandon me."

"You left on short notice?" The voice asked, now a bit confused.

"Not really, it's just... You ever wonder that what we're doing is right?" I asked, now gathering everything we'd ever done together. _'_ _ _doesn't feel or seem like it.'__

"It isn't. It's not right, but we swore an ode, and we have to keep ourselves to it. Otherwise... You know." The voice said, her tone reaching a bit grim and dark at the last part. I knew what she meant: It meant that we would die if we didn't do our part.

"I just sometimes hope to see my brother again, soon. I really miss that guy. He was always so happy, even after what happened to Dad. He never really had luck with the girls, but he always found something to cheer himself, or us, up with." I said, memories pouring in. Happy memories, sad memories. Memories of a nice, peaceful life. The life I gave up on. And for what? Experience? Money? No, for them. So they were save.

"I hope to meet him, one day. You think he'll accept me? Or you? Knowing what we're doing here... I hope he could forgive us, or society." The voice said, reaching a melancholic tone. I could hear the sadness in her tone. I couldn't help it anymore. I jumped down from my bed and landed swiftly on the ground, right next to the person underneath me.

"We can't focus on that. Right now, we have to live. When things here get over, we can go and see him. Right now, we need to keep our eyes open for the best next shot to escape." I said, sitting down on the bed of my partner.

"Thanks. You always make me smile a bit." The person next to me said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the tenderness in the gesture and leaned in, my head resting on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I would do without you." I said tenderly before leaning in for a small kiss. She returned the kiss sweetly, until she looked up, her ears going side to side. She had heard something.

"What's the matter?" I asked, but my question was answered by the alarm-lights in the room going on, engulfing us in a red glow. I heard loud footsteps and screams in the hall next to the door, and not so soon after I heard a click coming from the window at the top of the wall next to us. The two guys in the bunk-bed at the other side rushed through the door after jumping from their bed, the door closing behind them. This was the shot we needed!

"Ready?" The girl asked, standing up. I could properly see her now in the red. She had white hair, green eyes, white dog-ears and a white tail. A common look for a wolf-hybrid. But she also had the increased hearing and smelling, allowing her to take everything in and see when the right moment was. And this was the one!

"Ready." I answered, a smile finally allowing to show itself after these rough weeks. I stood up and brought the mattress we were sitting on a moment ago up, revealing two plain leather bags with stuff in it: Food, camping gear and other things we thought we'd need to survive. We both grabbed a bag and went to the window, knowing the lock is off.

She jumped up first, using her strong legs to bring herself high enough to reach the window. She opened the window and crawled through. I could easily hear her landing in a bush outside. I reached up and grabbed hold to the bottom of the window, my hands trying to get me up. I felt a kind touch on my hands and felt something pulling me. I looked up and saw the kind, green eyes looking down at me. I was pulled through the window and landed on the somewhat soft, but still though leaves and branches of the bushes underneath the window. I heard a giggle and gave the wolf-hybrid a quick glare before getting up, brushing a few leaves of me.

We started running away after we looked around and deemed the area safe. We kept going, not stopping a little bit. After almost half an hour of running we finally stopped, hoping that we had made enough distance between us and the facility.

"We made it. We're free!" The girl celebrated, but I wasn't in such a cheery mood. We were free, sure, but it wouldn't take long before they notice we're gone and then... Then the hunt begins.

We decided to follow the moon in the sky, not really sure what direction to go. We walked in silence, both of us still a bit nervous to breath out. I sighed a bit. I was happy to be free, but I knew that this was only the beginning of a long struggle to remain free.

"You know, I would really like to meet your brother. What's his name?" She asked, cutting through the silence. I was a bit taken back by the question, but decided it was fair for her to know.

"Archer."

* * *

DUN Dun dun! Guess you didn't expect that, huh? Next time, expect a less long chapter. This one is the first real one that focuses more on the background of the story and the path we're headed for. Ready for more? Because I've got a massive heap of ideas ready! See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: His Brother!

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone. Don't really know what to say, other then to enjoy reading this new chapter. Long one, again, and also a bit more dark. And if you have a weak stomach and/or lively fantasy, I wouldn't recommend reading a few sections of the chapter. Why?

Prepare yourself for your first taste of BLOOD!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: His Brother?!**

Birds sang in the trees, a soft breeze passing through the air. I took a deep breath in and sighed, allowing a bit of the calmness of the area to seep in.

And then I was shook awake by the bang of a drum!

"Sky!" I yelled, angry at the now smirking girl behind me. The others were trying hard to hold back their laughter, Erin the first to fail, soon followed by the others and eventually me.

It was a usual day of practice in the weekend. Nobody minded spending time at the amphitheater, which we started to dub 'The Hideout'. We had finished with some practice and I had taken advantage of the silence to relax, but after Sky's trick there wasn't much relaxing left.

I turned to the computer and started typing away, looking for a good song. At that moment, a loud howl cascaded through the woods, causing us all to look up.

"A wolf? But those only live in the high mountains. What would a wolf do here, in Tirnaus?" Tyler said, confused by the howl.

"That was a call for help." I said coldly, recognizing the sound well. I turned to where it seemed to have come from and started running, leaving everyone with a worried look. Andrea yelled after me, but I was already to far of to understand what she had yelled.

I ran, not stopping, swiftly avoiding trees and bushes on my way. I jumped over a fallen log with ease, not stopping a single moment. I heard the flapping of wings behind me, aware that Erin had surely caught up with me by now. She reached my pace and her face was all out confusion and worry.

"What's going on?" The Dragongirl asked, but I didn't pay attention to that, more focusing on my path ahead. I heard the howl again, now noticing it was more to the left. I took a turn, Erin having to stop herself to turn as well. I suddenly saw particles of purple pass me, and noticed that Andrea had somehow teleported herself along with Erin. That made three of us.

"Archer?!" Andrea yelled, but I passed her swiftly, now noticing a clearing in the distance. I didn't stop, my legs not showing a bit of fatigue.

I heard the howl for a last time, this one sounding more wounded and scared then the last. I stopped in the clearing and saw something in front of me that would have baffled me if I hadn't been going around with an Endergirl and a Dragongirl!

Two men, suited in black suits with a green ring on the chest, their heads covered by masks, were kicking a girl with white wolf-ears and a tail. She had her hand on her chest, drops of blood falling down from it. She was hurt, and bad!

"Hey!" I yelled, catching the attention of the men. Only now did I see they were armed, and I regretted making them notice me. Erin had reached behind them from the sky, and Andrea was hiding behind a tree next to me, her face seeming scared but confident at the same time.

"Get him!" The first man yelled, grabbing for his rifle. I quickly ran forwards and hit him in the stomach, making the air escape from him. Erin swiftly flew towards the second man and hit him in the back, causing the guy to drop his gun. I ran my fist upwards, slamming into the chin of my opponent. I ignored the sound of a bone breaking and pressed forwards, pushing him on the ground. Erin grabbed her opponent by the suit and flew a few meters up before dropping him. He hit the ground hard, the sound of a few bones cracking. I landed my foot on the person on the ground in front of me, hitting him in the chest. He coughed, a bit of blood coming from his mouth, his mask having dropped, revealing his face. He had gray eyes, something strange and unique. His hair was a light-brown, and really messy.

Andrea was trying to help the girl, but she was focused more on her wound then on the Endergirl.

Erin grabbed the guns and threw them in the air before charring them with her fire, flames engulfing the firearms. The man she had dropped tried to stand up but I knocked him solid on the head, a K.O. most surely. The man I had floored grabbed me by my leg and dropped me on the ground, my head hitting the soil hard. I was dazed for a moment, but quickly recovered to give him a thump in the stomach with the heel of my other foot. The man groaned of pain, his hand reaching for his stomach. I got up and grabbed the man my his suit, dragging him up with surprising ease.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? What is going ON?!" I yelled at the man, but he responded by spitting some blood from his mouth on my face. That was the drop for me, and I planted my fist in his face, the man knocked unconscious. And that was the end of that battle.

"Wow." Erin muttered, trying to grab around what had just happened. She landed on the ground, her wings vanishing with a few purple sparkles. Andrea was trying to help the girl, which I assumed could be called a wolf-hybrid, get up and stand.

"Please... Help... Protect h-him... Camp, n-not to far... Please, h-help him!" The girl muttered, a bit of blood coming from her mouth. Her eyes showed clear fatigue, her breathing heavy and irregular.

"Where?" I asked, trying to understand what she meant. She could just get her hand up to point towards a part of the forest I knew very well. I knew where to head next, remembering what was located in that part: An old tower.

"Andrea, get her to the others. No hospital, they'll ask to much." I said, sounding more serious then intended. Andrea nodded, Erin grabbing hold of one of the girls arms. They started helping the wounded wolf-hybrid to our spot, and I turned to start running towards the direction she had pointed out, jumping over the two knocked out men.

I reached the old watchtower, remembering the section about it in history-class. It was once part of a war between the east and west of Europe, a clash between two great-powers that once ruled the lands there. It was now old and useless, rotting away in the forest. I heard the light crackling of a fire, reaching a small set up camp in an open section on the bottom of the tower. I found two tents, one blue and one yellow, arranged in a quick but still very skilled matter. I heard breathing coming from the blue one, where a bucket with water was positioned. I peered inside, my breath catching in my throat.

"Oh, god!"

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Sky****

"Help us!" Andrea yelled, holding onto a girl. Erin was at the other side of the girl, keeping her in check. No one of us decided to question why she looked so different or who she was, instead Tyler rushed to a box underneath the covering, pulling out the first-aid kit.

"What happened?" He quickly asked, as Andrea and Erin helped her to lay down on the edge of the stage. She was clutching on to her chest, a large red spot on her white shirt. Rayleigh grabbed a bucket he had found and went to our bags, grabbing the water-bottle's and emptying them out one by one into the metal bucket.

"We don't know. Archer found her been attacked by two men. They were armed." Andrea explained, trying her best to not cry about the situation, holding herself strong at the moment. Erin didn't speak, and only now did I notice that the back of her shirt had two shredded parts, were normally her wings were.

"Oh, god." Tyler muttered before trying to pull the girls hand from her obvious injury. She seemed to struggle a bit, but let in. It revealed an even redder spot, a bit of blood suddenly gushing out from her wound. Tyler quickly examined it and came to a definite answer. "Shot wound."

I gasped, trying to bring everything together in my mind. Only a moment ago were we happily practicing, and now Tyler was trying to safe the life of a strange-looking girl who Archer had found after dashing away in some direction?!

"Knife." Tyler demanded, and Rayleigh complied by handing the small surgery-knife inside the metal kit-box. Tyler tried his best to do this without hurting the girl, but the shriek from the cold knife entering the wound was inevitable. Tyler had his thong out, signifying that he was very focused, the small metal knife going deeper into her skin. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to widen, and he was now busy getting something out of the wound. Only moments later his fingers got hold of a small metal piece coming out of the wound, covered in blood. "The bullet." Tyler said plain, dropping the metal piece on the ground, the object leaving a small 'think' in the air. The girl her breathing was still irregular, but she seemed relieved that the blockade was gone.

Tyler quickly grabbed for some more things from the first-aid box, blocking the bleeding and putting a bandage around the wound, wrapping it up carefully. The girl seemed to be losing consciousness, but Tyler was still focused on tending the injury.

"Is she going to be alright?" Andrea was the first to ask, keeping a good eye on the girl to make sure she got some water in her mouth from her own bottle, that Rayleigh had passed on. Erin grabbed a small towel from the first-aid kit and put it in the bucket, soaking it in the cold water before putting it on the forehead of the girl, what seemed to help her recover a bit.

"She lost a lot of blood, but the wound was treated quick enough for her to be able to recover. Let's bring her to Archer's house so she can rest." The girl her eyes opened at the mention of Archer, and she tried to force herself up.

"Stay down, you need rest!" Andrea urged the girl, putting her hand on the girl's forehead and pushing her down.

"Archer... His... Brother..." The girl uttered, causing us all to flinch back.

"What? His... Brother?" Erin was the first to ask, but the girl had lost conscious after stressing herself to much with those three words. Tyler decided that that was for later and he asked us to help him get the girl to Archer's house.

 _'_ _ _This day is getting more interesting by the minute!'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Tyler****

We placed the girl on the bed that Erin normally slept in. She was still unconscious, but at least her breathing was starting to regain rhythm. I had done my best with my knowledge of first-aid to get her wound treated, but the fact that the hospital had to be avoided was clear. She wasn't human!

She had white wolf-ears and tail and her hair was a matching white. You could tell that she wasn't normal, but we couldn't tell if she was like Erin and Andrea, that means, from Minecraft.

We left her to rest and entered the living room. We all took a deep breath, and Andrea was the first to act, falling on the sofa with tears in her eyes. Erin sat down next to her friend and started comforting the Endergirl. Sky sat down on the chair next to the dining-table and Rayleigh sighed, dropping in a sitting-position on the floor. I sighed and started leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sky asked, her hand on her forehead.

"I have no idea." I said, trying to understand what was going on. It wasn't working, seeing how little we knew. We didn't even know the girl's name!

"I do." A voice said. We all looked to the door and found Archer standing in the doorway, an older guy behind him. The man was holding a wet towel against his forehead, a small cut on his forehead and one in his lip. I found the resemblance uncanny. They almost looked identical! He had the saim eye-color and haircolor, and his structure seemed to resemble an older Archer.

"And who may you be?" I asked, trying to be calm and composed. Sky stood up from the chair, a frown on her face. Andrea had stopped crying and looked up from the sofa, Erin next to her with a scowl directed at Archer, who rubbed his neck of unease.

"This... Is my brother." Archer said, walking past Sky. The man, Archer's brother apparently, followed him. Archer looked to me with a concerned face and I gestured to the room where the girl was resting. Archer gestured his brother to enter the room, the guy nodding a bit before going inside, closing the door behind him. I wanted to put the lock on it, but Archer was quick to stop me.

"I'll explain." He said, his voice never seeming more serious then now. He showed no emotion, and even Andrea was surprised at his change of attitude.

"Go on." I said, deciding to sit down on the chair next to Sky.

"It's a long story. It all begins at the beginning, really. I am the younger brother, born 3 years after him. We lived our entire life together, supporting each other, having each others backs. After my Dad died, he became the oldest man in the house. He tried to help take care of the family until two years ago, when he left to 'see the world'. That's when Mom had to go to another country to keep her job up and be able to afford things. I never saw him after that, until today. His name is Darren. He's 20, if that wasn't clear, and he was always the protective one of the family, keeping me out of trouble and assuring things went well in the house." Archer explained, a few tears starting to show. He was pulling back very old and painful memories, that was sure. And he wasn't having it easy with that.

Andrea stood up and was the first to reach Archer, grabbing him in a big hug. He hesitated for a moment but returned the embrace kindly, a few tears flowing down.

"Where do you think did he live?" Sky asked, her frown replaced with a worried look. I couldn't help but worry for Archer too.

"I don't know, we never learned where he went or what he did. He just left after giving his regards and drove of with the international bus-line. We never were told where or for what. He always said 'to see the world' but I never believed that." Archer said, wiping away a few tears. He let go of Andrea and smiled at her before going into the room where his brother, Darren, was.

"Be careful." I said after him. He nodded and closed the door, leaving us with our own thoughts.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

"Be careful." Tyler said to me before I would close the door. I nodded and closed the door shut, leaving me with my long-not-seen brother and the mystery Wolfgirl.

"Hey." Darren said, a sad look on his face. His head rested on the side of the wall, light shining through the window on the girl's face.

"Hey." I returned, still amazed to see my brother after all this time.

"You told them?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. I nodded and he turned back to look at the girl.

"You know her?" I asked, catching my brother staring at her.

"Yeah. Her name is Hailey. She's a... " Darren began, but stopped and looked to me. He seemed uncertain what to say, but I knew what he was planning to say.

"A Wolf-hybrid." I finished. Darren looked at me with a surprised look, but I was quick to explain. "Erin and Andrea are also hybrids. She's from Minecraft, isn't she?" Darren now seemed even more surprised, his mouth hanging open a bit.

"How do you...?" He started, but couldn't finish, Hailey, as the girl is called, started coughing, her hand reaching to her wound. I quickly grabbed a glass with water that was put on the side-table and placed the rim at the girl's mouth. She started drinking from response, coughing a bit in between the gulps. When the glass was empty, she allowed a small smile to be on her face as she looked up to see Darren, who had a very worried face. "Everything alright?" I asked, trying to sound comforting.

"Yeah, a bit d-dizzy, but better already. You're Archer, aren't you? I can see the resemblance." Hailey spoke, a few coughs catching up with her.

"Rest, sweety." Darren said, sounding concerned. I now understood the situation and allowed him to be with his, I presumed, girlfriend.

"You know me. I never re-" Hailey started, but was interrupted by a loud cough, making Darren even more concerned.

"Listen to him. Resting is a good idea, no, the best idea right now. We'll talk later." I said, agreeing with my brother. Darren looked at me with a thankful expression. I ignored this though and focused on Hailey, who had a weak smile.

"You really are brothers." She said before resting her head on the pillows and allowing herself some rest. I looked at Darren and thought what to do, and after some thinking grabbed my brother's hand and pulled him out the room.

* * *

"Okay, start explaining. From the beginning, please." I said, having brought my brother into the living room, so Hailey could rest. The others murmured agreement, Andrea sitting next to me, her face more stern then I was used to. I couldn't argue, though. I knew I had acted more serious and stubborn then usual.

"It all began two years ago. Everything went fine until I won that programming-contest." Darren began, his tone going more serious.

"The one that was held at the town-square?" I asked, remembering the event well. Darren nodded before continuing.

"Well, it caught some 'unwanted' attention. The program I had written apparently would be the solution for some weird organization's problems. I was asked to work for them. I denied though, and that's when it all went south."

"They asked me to work for them multiple times, but I always refused, not wanting to leave Rightford for some stupid job. They started offering more money, but I still refused. Soon, they started threatening my life, but I still refused! I had a few close calls with some of their men, but posed to much of a hinder to them. And then they started threatening you and Mom. That's when I was forced to comply."

I could see my brother was having it difficult. The memories were painful, I could tell, and I was also shocked to learn how much my older brother had gone through that we hadn't noticed.

"They apparently work on doing research to the 'dimensional connections between Minecraft and Earth'. First I thought that it was some sort of strange secret government-shit, but then it turned out to be an organization called, ironically enough, The Organization. They're top-secret, not even the feds know they exist! They force anyone they want to work for them, and those that refuse die!"

Andrea shrieked, and Tyler and Sky their faces grew worried. I could tell, this was more then we had asked for!

"I forcefully worked with them, helping with the research. That's when I met Hailey. She was forced to help them in fieldwork, doing research to the effects of things they pull from Minecraft into the 'real world'. She has increased smell and hearing, and is much faster then normal humans. Like you guessed, she's a wolf-hybrid from Minecraft. Her world specifically is a lot more grim and dark, separate from Server's and stuff. She was 'saved' from that place, only to end up in the hell we escaped. We escaped when an alarm went of, what caused enough chaos for us to freely get away without being noticed. Well, guess they noticed us missing and found us!" Darren chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. I saw that he was a bit uncomfortable with this. "I bet that after what you did with those two guards they'll reconsider what to do, but we're not in the clear yet. Not until that whole thing is down for the count!" Darren finished on a somewhat loud note, causing Andrea to shriek and teleport, not just her, but also me, into my room!

"Andrea." I sighed, looking at the girl, who had a sheepish smile on her face. She muttered a quiet "sorry." before letting go of my arm, what had caused the joined teleport. Tyler opened the door, finding us without real surprise. Darren was behind Tyler, a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you just...? Isn't that only possible for a-" Erin quickly shut Darren up with her hand, growling a "don't you dare say it." at my brother, who looked at her with a look of confusion and fear. Andrea gave him a puzzled look, and I acted like I hadn't heard what he said. In fact, I knew what he wanted to say, but I didn't want Andrea to know that yet.

"Let's get those cuts taken care of, shall we?" Tyler said, also very aware of the situation. He and Erin practically dragged my brother with them. Andrea looked at me, but I still kept my unawareness up and shrugged it of, deeming it as "That's my brother for you."

* * *

Minutes later Darren had his cuts (and apparently some bruises he was hiding) taken care of. Tyler said it was best he didn't stress himself to much or he could cause in internal bleeding to start. Darren was surprised at my friend's medical knowledge, but we all knew how well that sometimes came in handy.

"Archer, I didn't forget to ask. Where did you learn to stump that guy in his stomach and then land a hit on his chin?" Erin asked, busy helping me and Sky get some dinner ready.

"Wait, you used the 'belly-uppercut'?" Darren said before taking a sip from his glass of water. I nodded, a weak smile on my face. This was something I had hoped to avoid.

"You taught Archer how to fight?" Tyler said with a bit of surprise. Nobody really expected me to be a fighter.

"Sure did! He was quite a skilled fighter if you ask me. He once got me on the ground during training." Darren said without seeming impressed. Tyler his mouth seemed ready to drop on the ground, and even Andrea had stopped watching the TV and had turned to listen to my brother, who started telling all sorts of stories about my 'hobby'.

"You know how to kill someone?!" Sky beamed in, surprised at the fact after Darren had told them about some of my training lessons.

"Yeah. Punch in the stomach, grab their knife or weapon, quick twirl around and slam it into their chest. 3/5 chance you'll hit them in the heart." I said, not seeming grossed out with what I had just told them. In fact, I was hoping deep inside that I'd never have to do something like that.

"Dang." Erin was surprised. Nobody really thought I'd know how to kill someone.

"But what about the... Blood." Andrea said, not really liking the thought that much.

"I faced my first drop of blood when I was 5." I said, the old memory returning, a bit hazy but still. I remembered it pretty well, even though it was so long ago.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, now curious at my long forgotten past.

"I had fallen from the shed Dad was working on. I had landed with my arm in a bunch of nails. It hurt like hell, but my parents were more concerned with the fact that Archer had been watching what had happened. He didn't sleep for three whole nights! After that, he wasn't fazed by blood anymore. In fact..." Darren began explaining, but I knew what he wanted to say. And it wasn't something I was proud of. I decided that it was best to finish what he was telling them, as everyone's curiosity was touched now.

"When I see blood, I sometimes use a finger to take some and... I lick it of. I actually like the taste of blood." I said, very embarrassed with it. I never adored it, but it was a part of me and I never found a way to let it go.

Everyone stared at me, Tyler with a sign of being very engrossed, Sky with utter surprise, Erin seemed a bit confused and Andrea had put a few steps back before landing in a chair, completely baffled.

"You like the taste of... Blood?" Tyler was the first to speak, a gulp leaving him before reaching the word 'blood'.

"Yep. I can even determine the difference between my blood, my brother's blood and someone else their blood. Blood tastes different, and every person has a unique taste of blood. I actually know that Sky's blood tastes a bit more coppery." I said, my mind starting to reach an awkward section that I normally hid for everyone. Sky suddenly seemed more engrossed then Tyler, trying her best to keep her mouth shut so she couldn't puke.

"How do you know...?" Tyler began, but I quickly stopped him there.

"I know Sky longer then you, Tyler. I once found her with a bleeding wound and secretly took a taste. I don't lick the wound! I just use my finger to grab a few drops." I explained, trying hard to not engross my friends more. Darren wasn't fazed, but was paying close attention, having had the 'talk' before.

"Why would you like the taste of blood?" Erin said, trying to wrap her head around it.

"I like the taste, but not the fact that I like the taste. I try to get used to it, but it just doesn't go away. It can have it's uses, really! I can separate blood from one another. I can taste who's blood it is."

"Still, why?" Erin asked again, not sure if that was the answer she wanted.

"To be fair... I have no fucking clue." I said, not catching (or caring) myself for cursing.

"You curse, little brother?" Darren teased, having caught me.

"I do after what happened with those two here." I said, teasing Andrea and Erin. They let out a unison "hey!" before noticing the big smirk on my face. Soon, everyone was in a laughing fit, Tyler almost crying of laughter. I was glad to see that they were taking this so well.

* * *

"So, you met Hailey at the facility you work. How?" Erin asked, now sitting at the dining table with an empty plate in front of her. Andrea was still busy eating her second portion, and I was still taking in some of the flavor. Tyler had finished first, incredibly enough, and was now working on a little gadget he had brought with him. Sky was sill eating a bit, and Rayleigh (who somehow had heard the whole conversation from the bathroom) was busy finishing the last bits of egg.

"Well, we kinda met when she was being bullied by people who don't really like hybrids. I fought the bullies away, and Hailey owed me something after that. We have a restaurant and all other things at the facility, and so she invited me on a date. We chatted, got to know each other, and in the end we had our first kiss a few days afterwards. And since then she's been my girlfriend and true love." Darren said before taking a bite from his sandwich. He told me he hadn't eaten anything, but wasn't used to eat to much to soon.

"You feel happy to be free along with her?" I asked, happy for my brother to have found someone. My brother nodded before turning outside, his eyes falling on our Dad's old shed.

"I still feel like we aren't fully free. Not until that whole organization is down for the count." My brother said, the smile he had fading away a bit.

"At least you and Archer are back together! I wish I had a brother like you!" Sky said, giving Rayleigh a teasing look. Her younger brother looked up, but shrugged it of, turning to his empty plate.

"You missed him?" Andrea asked, having changed her attention from her food to the conversation.

"Yeah, I missed him a lot!" Darren said, the smile he had returning. I smiled to see me brother happy after all those years.

"He sure did. He would sometimes lay awake, thinking about you." A female voice caught in, and we all turned to face Hailey, standing in the door-opening with a hand on her wound. Her tail was hanging down, and her ears were pretty flat against her head.

"Hailey!" Darren stood up from his seat and ran to his girlfriend, catching her before she fell down, losing herself for a moment.

"I told you to rest." I said, joining my brother to help her stand.

"I don't rest until those Organization bastards are all dead." The wolf-hybrid responded, a small growl escaping her when she mentioned The Organization.

"If you don't rest, you won't make it until that day!" Tyler said, helping the two of us carry Hailey to sit down on the cough. She sat down with a grunt, her hand reaching for her wound, that still seemed to bleed a bit.

"And I still want to have my girlfriend there to celebrate with." Darren said, sitting down next to Hailey. She looked at him with an embarrassed look, turning herself a bit to face him better.

"I'm sorry, Darren." She said, trying her best to keep the pain away. I grabbed some painkillers from a closet in the kitchen and dropped them in a glass, the pills dissolving in the water. I grabbed the glass and quickly went to hand it to Hailey, who took it with a weak smile before taking it in in one go.

"Try to rest as much as possible. I know you don't like it, but you have to if you want to survive today." Tyler said, taking a quick look at the bandage around Hailey's waist. The wolf-hybrid growled a bit, but Tyler dismissed the warning and made sure that the wound would heal. Giving a satisfied nod he turned to join the others at the dining table.

"Rest." Darren said, shushing a bit. He allowed Hailey to lay herself against him and he started to stroke her head, the wolf-hybrid allowing a little moan escape her. Her eyes seemed to close and soon her fatigue had taken the upper-hand again and she was asleep. I motioned to the others that it was better to talk outside and allow the two some privacy. They nodded and soon we were all outside in the backyard.

"Those two really fit together, don't they?" Erin said, standing next to me. I nodded, happy for my brother but also feeling a bit of jealousy. He had found a girlfriend, but I still had to ask Andrea if she wanted to be mine. "What are you planning for Andrea?"

"I'm not sure. I think she deserves the best date I can arrange and then I would like to bring her somewhere very dear to me." I said, the plan I have so far in my mind. I was a bit happy that Andrea was talking with Tyler and Sky at that moment so she didn't hear me.

"Where then?" Erin asked, a little tease in her voice. I gave her a smirk before shaking my head. I wasn't going to spoil it, not to anyone!

"I think it's over here!" We suddenly heard voices coming from the woods. We all tensed up, surprised at the situation. Someone had found us, and far to soon!

"Quick, hide!" I yelled/whispered. Everyone complied and we quickly hid ourselves where we could. Andrea simply teleported away, Erin and me hid ourselves behind a nearby tree, luckily thick enough to conceal the both of us. Tyler, Sky and Rayleigh had made it behind a corner of the house, keeping themselves well hidden.

"Where then?" A second voice asked, closing in on the backyard. At this moment I cursed the dis-presence of a fence around the yard.

"They lived here. This is where he used to live. They've gotta be here somewhere." A third, female voice tuned in. I heard the bushes rustling and from the forest three figures appeared. Two men and a woman, the second man I recognized as the man I had knocked out earlier, his mask still of. The other man and woman were wearing similar masks, but you could tell from her figure that she was female, along with her high-pitched voice. All three wore similar styled outfits: Black suits with a green ring on their chest. I noticed that they were all three armed, but the girl also had a small sword on her side. _'_ _ _Great, that makes us defenceless.'__

"You think they're hiding inside the house?" The unmasked man asked, pointing at my house.

"If so, then let's just burn it and leave." The second man said, causing me to growl a bit. If they dare put my house on fire, then I'll...!

"No! They have to good fire-protection in this place. We need to get rid of them swiftly and quick." The woman ordered. I sighed of relief that the house would stay save, but I wasn't going to let them kill my brother, Hailey or anyone else for that matter!

"What do we do?" Erin whispered to me. I looked at her and then around us. No weapons, no defenses. What could we do? I looked at my Dad's shed and then I remembered something. _'_ _ _We aren't so unarmed as I thought.'__

"Catch their attention. With your flying skills, you can easily avoid bullets, right?" I said to Erin. The Dragongirl nodded before revealing her leather wings on her back. She stood up and flew into the sky, her wings flapping catching the three their attention.

"What's that?!" The unmasked man yelled, surprised at Erin's appearance.

"A Hybrid! Take it down!" The woman yelled, grabbing her gun. The other two followed and they aimed before shooting into the sky, Erin avoiding all three the shots with elegance and ease. I looked around and found myself a path to the shed. I ran, still crouched, behind the bushes and trees, avoiding detection by the three, who were shooting at Erin but failing miserably. I noticed that Rayleigh was looking at the girl with happiness and fear. I could only understand the latter, because Erin just avoided a bullet, but not without her clothes being ripped a bit. I finally reached the shed and slowly unplugged the door. I looked inside and found what I was looking for

My Dad's axe!

I grabbed the axe and held it close to me. I slowly approached the three, trying hard to stay unnoticed. Erin kept their attention, yelling down a few words, I could only guess to anger the trio. I stood up from my crouch and readied the axe in my hand, holding it high yet strong. I hesitate for a moment, my mind flashing with memories. I couldn't stop myself from thinking, until I heard a yell and noticed that Erin had been hit in her wing, a small hole in the leather skin. That was it, and the blade cascaded down. My mind seemed to go in slow-motion as my eyes followed the sharp blade piercing the air, landing where I had planned it to land.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Rayleigh****

At first I heard the pained yell from Erin, who had a small hole in her left-wing. Fear and worry flooded my mind, but only moments later another female cry filled the air. I looked at Sky, then at Erin, but neither had sustained any form on injury. Then I looked at the trio that had shot Erin and noticed one on the ground, a clear axe in her back. The two men looked behind them and were both hit by two fists in the face, falling down. The masked man tried to get up, but instead his chest got penetrated by the now be-blooded blade of the axe. He yelled in agony before falling down, not going to get up from that. The unmasked man tried to get away, but the axe landed right next to his head, cutting his ear clean of. We all stared in horror at the sight before us: The woman and masked man dead, the unmasked man yelling in agony as he reached to the spot where is left-ear was a moment ago, blood flowing down the side of his face and on his hands.

I was the first to see who had attacked the trio, and almost fell down to see Archer, panting, holding on to the axe with both hands! He had some blood on his hands, face and shirt from the man who's chest he had pierced. He had some blood near his lips and with his thong he licked it away, reminding me of his rather strange and weird habit with blood.

"A-Archer?" Sky was the first to call out to him, but he didn't seem to react, his face filling with the expression of horror, fear, happiness and confusion. Sky called again, and Tyler joined her, but nothing seemed to work. Erin landed on the ground, her eyes showing less surprise and more like she was proud. Was she proud that Archer had just killed two people?

"Archer?" I suddenly heard Andrea, and looked to the house to find her, trembling in the door-opening. Her eyes were filled with horror, what seemed odd considering that Minecraft was all about survival, but then I remembered that mobs dissolve into dust, and that they do not fall down with blood and all, like real people do.

Suddenly, Archer looked up and his gaze fell on Andrea, who now started shaking of fear. For a moment, his gaze was cold and grim, but then I saw fear and horror crawl into his expression, and soon he dropped the axe on the ground, falling down on his knees, his eyes fixated on his hands. He was realizing what he had done. His eyes went between the two corpses and the man, who seemed to have passed out, before going to Erin, Andrea and the rest of us.

"Archer? Everything alright?" I asked, standing up from my hiding spot and going to the 17 year old. He looked at me before turning to the corpses before him, his eyes showing pure horror now. His pupils had narrowed down to spots, his eyes wide open, almost not blinking.

"I-I... I k-killed them. I killed t-them. I killed them. I killed them... "Archer started repeating the same sentence, fear grabbing hold of him. His hands went to his sides, grabbing tight hold of himself. He started rocking back and forwards on his knees, repeating the same words over and over.

"I killed them."

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I sat on the couch, taking a sip from my glass of lemonade. Everyone was silent. The wolfgirl called Hailey was peacefully sleeping in Erin's bed, having been brought there by Archer's brother Darren, who was right now outside with Erin, helping 'dispose' of the corpses.

I looked at Archer's room, the door closed and locked. Even-though I knew I could just teleport right inside, I kept myself from doing so, scared to make Archer just feel worse. I had to agree, killing doesn't always feel so good as you would think, especially if it was your first. I still remembered the first kill I had. It was a hybrid-Creeper that had threatened Erin when we were looking for food in the Overworld. I still remembered how her body fell down before it turned to dust. Something that isn't the case in the real world. Here, you have blood and the corpses don't dissolve into dust. And that only makes things worse!

I put my empty glass down on the coffee-table and stood up, heading to the window to look outside. Erin was using her fire to burn as much of the corpses as possible whilst Darren dealt with the bones. He had dug two pits in the forest, far enough away to keep us from suspicion. The third man was tied to a tree, Tyler having the decency to have bandaged his wound. Sky had tried to convince him to let the guy bleed to death, but we agreed that the man owed us some answers.

I suddenly heard a door open and looked back to see Archer rushing towards the bathroom. A moment later I heard him making bad noises, most possibly throwing up what he had left in his stomach.

"He's having it bad." Rayleigh commented, leaning against a wall. I nodded, afraid for Archer. I had tried to show him I loved him by linking him to me with my teleportation from a week ago. He hadn't figured things out, it seemed, and he hadn't done anything special either.

"You know, I never thought I said this but he's really strong." Sky said, still looking outside. Tyler was grabbing a few cans from the fridge before handing one to Sky.

"Beer? Why would Archer have beer?" She asked, eyeing the can of beer with a bit of surprise.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Tyler said, opening the can before taking a drink. He placed the can on the dining table and turned to look outside, where Erin now was helping Darren bring the remains of the corpses away. I noticed that there were spots of blood on the ground and on their hands, causing me to remember how Archer looked after killing those two. The axe he had used was almost completely covered by blood, the blade red instead of iron-gray.

"I guess." Sky said, taking a sip from her own beer. We all looked back to see Archer walking into the living room, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Archer?" I said, the first to reach him. His eyes seemed devoid of life, the pupils reduced to spots. I was afraid that this had marked him for live. Soon, I saw his eyes watering, until he broke down into a cry. I grabbed him into a hug and he cried, unlike he had ever cried. I felt the tears soaking the left-shoulder of my shirt, but ignored it and focused on Archer.

After some time the crying started to turn into whimpering and soon he was sitting down on the cough, sniffing away the last few tears. I handed him a tissue and he happily took it, snorting away the last tears.

"And?" I asked, sitting down next to him. For a moment he didn't answer, more focused on the ground, but soon he started leaning, until his head was resting against my not-wet shoulder. His eyes were closed, and for a moment I thought he had fallen asleep, but he wasn't.

"I never killed anyone. I always said to myself that it was only for defense, never to kill. I thought I would never take a single life in my whole god dam life! And now... I took two lives, maybe even innocent. What if they only followed orders? What if they still had a chance to change, what if they have kids?!" Archer seemed ready to cry, but his red-shot eyes were dried out so he turned to look to the trees outside, waving in the wind.

"You're not sure, no one is. This all went so quick, and if you hadn't done anything I'm sure they would have gotten Erin! Think about the lives you've saved, not the lives you took." I said, resting my own head against Archer's. We sat like that, until a door closed and we were met with a rather dirty Darren and Erin. You could smell the corps mixed with dirt and grass.

"I'm taking a shower." Erin said plain, already heading to the bathroom. Darren nodded and decided to wait somewhere else. He left to the attic, and soon Tyler, Sky and Rayleigh said it was better if they left to check on their homes. I agreed and we waved goodbyes, Archer giving at least a weak smile to his friends before they were gone.

"I still remember my first kill. I was terrified to be anywhere near anyone afterwards. Afraid I would go haywire and kill everyone! In the end, I got over it and now it is less painful. I don't really like how bloody things here can be, but I'm glad that you're taking it a bit better, now." I said after a long silence. I looked to Archer, but he looked away, scared to face me.

"You don't know what it means for me. I already thought I was strange because of my knowledge of fighting and my 'blood-issues'. When I killed those two, I didn't feel a single bit of remorse. Nothing! No guilt, no pain! I'm a monster!"

"That doesn't make you a monster!" I countered, now getting more serious. I couldn't take it to hear Archer pound himself so much! "At least they don't call you a monster! I'm called a monster all the time! I am made of monster-DNA! I'm scared that I could lose myself at any time! You have family and friends to support you! Sometimes, even Erin would turn her back to me! I was always the outcast, the f-freak! I have no parents, no brother or sister, no one! Not even a boyfriend! You didn't even say anything about that teleportation-act! I can only do that for one person! ONE! I choose you, but you haven't even said a thing! You haven't done anything! Nothing! NOPE! I wanted you to do something, say something, anything! I wanted you as my boyfriend!"

I stopped myself when I realized what I had said, but I was to late. I had said it, and loud! I teleported myself away and fell down on Archer's bed, crying. I had yelled, at Archer! I yelled at him, I gave everything away!

"A-Andrea?" Archer's voice sounded from behind the door. I stood up and wanted to open it, but at the same time lock the door and cry. I was torn between two sides. I banged my head against the door, tears falling down. _'_ _ _Stupid, moron, idiot!'__

"Andrea. I'm sorry. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the right time. I really did! I was hoping to bring you on a date and then go somewhere special. I-I... I wanted to tell you how much I love you." he said, and I froze in the middle of another bang against the door. _'_ _ _Did he just say he... L-loves me?'__

"Archer?" I choked on my tears, trying hard to not fall down.

"I wanted to make it special! Erin told me about that teleporting. I wanted to do something just as important! I really wanted to. I had it all planned! I would ask you out on the school-ground. We would go to the best restaurant in town and then... Then I would bring you to the place where my Mom and Dad first met. The spot where they fell in love. There, I would tell you how much I love you. How you took my heart with you! Really, I was just waiting for the right moment. I'm sorry."

And that was it. Silence fell like a guillotine. I didn't know what to say. I so wanted to say sorry, I wanted to tell him that I love him too!

I heard the door opening and stepped back. On the other side was Archer, a weak, sheepish smile on his face.

"Andrea?"

I could feel tears well up. I wanted this so much! I couldn't help it anymore.

I stepped forwards, my hands reaching for Archers. We stood like that, hands together, in the opening of the door. I could see in his eyes how much he cared for me, how everything he had told me was the truth. I tried to hold the tears back, but couldn't. I leaned in, Archer doing the same and then...

Our lips connected. I could feel the warmth, the spark, like people called it. I felt my heart soaring, a massive weight fall from my shoulders. I could taste it, him. We didn't stop until we had to grasp for breath. We looked into each others eyes and I could see the spark in his eyes. We smiled, our heads touching.

"I love you." Archer said, and I felt he meant every last letter.

"I love you too." I answered, allowing everything to slip away. We kept standing like that, foreheads against each other, a smile on our faces. I could hear our breathing in sync.

And I couldn't be happier then this.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Sky****

I looked at the two spots where the remains of those two from yesterday evening were buried. We had all taken a break today and now it was night and we had decided that all of us (minus Andrea and Archer who seemed to busy with other things, and Hailey was still recovering from her injury.) would ask a few things to a specific man.

"What do you want of me?"

I turned around and was face to face with the man without an ear.

"We want answers." I said coldly. I still remembered what he had done to Hailey. Archer had told us.

"You're not getting anything from me." He responded before spitting on the ground. I tensed, my fist ready, but I kept myself in. I turned to Erin, who had been leaning against a tree. She looked up and I nodded. She nodded in return and marched up to the man. At first he seemed confused, but then Erin opened her mouth and she allowed some of her dragon-fire to touch his skin. The man winced at the pain, until I ordered Erin to stop, deeming that as enough of a taste.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, a few tears appearing from the pain of the small burn-mark.

"For every time you refuse to answer my question, she'll burn your arm. She won't stop until I say so. And know that if she burns you to ash, I don't care!" I said, lifting my voice a bit higher. He seemed to understand, because the determination he had shown a moment ago was all gone, replaced by fear.

"Alright."

"Good. First question: For who do you work?" I asked, inching just a bit closer to seem more intimidating.

"The Organization."

At the mention of that group Darren started walking away from his position on the sideline. I gave him a glare, not wanting the semi-tempered guy to interfere... Yet.

"OK. What do you know about Hybrids?" I asked, turning back to the man.

"They are created in a top-secret facility somewhere unknown. Failures are sent into Minecraft worlds through a one-way portal. Successful ones are sent to places across the world to assist projects. If they escape from those facilities or from Minecraft they are ordered to be eliminated." The man said, his head hanging down. He was tied against a tree, and there was no way he would or could escape from them.

"Alright. Third Question: What is the goal of The Organization?"

"To take control of this world and Minecraft."

That was something that didn't surprise any of us. The latter was a bit more surprising, but still made sense.

"Fourth: Where is the nearest facility?" I asked. Darren and Hailey had left their facility in the middle of the night and so the path back was unclear. And the two wanted revenge!

"You really think I'm gonna tel you so you can barge in and destroy the place?" The man said. At that I motioned to Erin, who started burning the man's arm. He wailed in pain before shouting a clear "stop!" to us. Erin stopped her fire and he caught his breath before answering.

"Alright! It's 13 kilometers away from here, to the north-west. It's hidden in a dense forest and light-benders keep it from being spotted by hikers or wanderers."

I nodded before thinking. _'What to ask next? AH!'_

"Last question: From what world is Hailey?"

The man looked up, a bit surprised to hear the name. He thought a bit before complying.

"She's from the world code-named 34B09CD-1H. We call it 'Hunter-world'."

We looked up, a bit surprised with the answer and unclear how to take this.

"You know what they were working on in your facility?" I asked to Darren, who was now closer. He thought a bit, but shook his head. I was about to ask the man, but he was ahead of me.

"Facility B54-R was working on the creation of mechanical hybrids and combining tech with Redstone." He said, surprising us a bit. "Can I go now?"

I allowed a small smirk on my face. Darren cracked his knuckles and I gestured for the rest to follow me. "Have fun." I said to Darren, who nodded before giving the man a very scary smirk.

"Oh, god!" Was the last thing I heard him say before I heard a clear 'thunk' of something hitting bone. I smiled, but on the inside I knew this was far from over.

We were lucky that Archer and Andrea weren't here. They would have surely said that there should be another way! I looked at the nightsky. The moon was shining bright, a few stars showing but clouds were covering the others. I thought about why Archer and Andrea seemed to act so giddy around each other after we had left them today, a contrast to yesterday when they were very tense around each other, but they didn't tell us anything.

"You think we'll be able to do anything about this?" Tyler asked, looking back at the spot where we had left the man with Darren.

"I'm afraid we'll have to if we want Darren, Hailey or anyone else to be safe. You heard what he said, that organization wants the world, and not just ours!" I responded. I had to be honest, I was scared!

"You think it's smart to go to school tomorrow? What if they send more of those people after us?" Rayleigh said before jumping on a rock. Erin was casually walking next to him, ignoring the rocks and focusing more on Rayleigh. I didn't know why bit I felt like those two fitted together perfectly.

"I don't think they'll dare to. Their a SECRET organization, so an attack in the open and blue is to risky." I said, a picture of a whole army of men and women in the same suits in my mind. _'_ _ _They have to have at least a whole army ready for something that big.'__

"If they dare to hurt Andrea, I'll cut their heads off!" Erin snarled. We were a bit surprised with the sudden increase in anger in the Dragongirl, but we could only agree with her. If they dared to put one finger on anyone of us, they'll be getting hell!

We arrived at the spot where our paths split. I waved to the others and I and Rayleigh were quick to go to our home, scared that Mom would catch us out of bed.

"I just hope we'll be ready." I murmured under my breath. Rayleigh was to focused on getting us through the dark path to hear me.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

I opened my eyes, feeling a small fever in my head. I brushed it of, not in the mood to call myself off sick. Not today.

I had dared myself to ask Andrea if she still wanted to date, even after the confession (and kiss) we had the day before yesterday. She had agreed, with a blush as usual, even after we had kissed not so long before. I still wanted to keep myself to the plan, but I was relieved to know that I didn't have to confess after the date. Instead, I had a different plan, and that meant I had to go to the jewelry-store today.

I got up from bed, noticing that Andrea was still sleeping. I smiled warmly at the cute sight before getting dressed. I didn't care to go to the bathroom to change, and instead went straight to the kitchen afterwards, ready to make some breakfast. I looked at the door leading to the spare-room, before hearing a slight moan come from the couch. Darren had slept in the sofa, whilst Erin and Hailey had shared the spare-room tonight. I noticed strange bruises on his knuckles, but shrugged that of and started making breakfast.

A door opened and Erin was the first to come out, holding on to a half-sleepy but already well-recovering Wolfgirl. Hybrids healed faster, something very useful.

"Good morning y'all." I said in a cheery manner. Erin gave me a puzzled look and Hailey rolled her eyes, not feeling so well yet. Darren got up from the couch, yawning. He scratched his back and was about to go somewhere but instead he stumbled over his blanket and ended up face-first on the ground!

"Ouch!"

We all laughed at my brother's failed wake-up. He groaned a bit as he rubbed his painful nose, giving us a few glares before laughing a bit himself. The door of my room opened, a sleepy Endergirl walking in.

"Mornin' everyone." Andrea muttered, rubbing her eyes. If one thing was sure, then that was that besides me everyone here were bad sleepers today. I could only guess that Andrea had a nice dream and didn't want to wake up, but for the rest it seemed like they had a long night. I actually remembered noise on the house around midnight, but had shrugged it of because I was to sleepy to investigate.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked, taking a small bite from my sandwich. Darren and Hailey looked at each other, the latter almost choking on her lemonade. Rayleigh rose an eyebrow at that, but Tyler and Sky brushed it of. The others had joined us, Rayleigh and Sky with the excuse that breakfast here was nicer, and Tyler wanted a good bite, not being a good cook himself. We were all gathered at the dining table, everyone enjoying their breakfast.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to see how we'll get ready to deal with The Organization." My brother explained before taking a large bite from his burger. Hailey nodded before giving her own answer.

"I'm going to rest a bit and then help Darren." Hailey said, surprising us all a bit. Yesterday she had complained about resting all day, but now she said she would rest a bit?

"We have school." Erin said with a small groan. I chuckled at the Dragongirl's distaste of school. _'_ _ _Just like Rayleigh.'__

"So, what are plans after school?" Darren suddenly asked, causing me and Andrea to share a quick glance. _'_ _ _Should we?'__

"I don't know. Besides making homework I always watch TV" Sky commented, pricking a fork into a few peas on her plate.

"I work on inventions." Tyler said after taking a bit from his sandwich.

"I practice fighting-arts." Rayleigh said plainly. Darren raised an eyebrow at that, seeming interested with Rayleigh's interest in fighting.

"I don't really have much planned afterwards." Erin said, turning herself to face Rayleigh, who seemed to have a small smile. What were those two planning?

"Well..." I began.

"Well..." Andrea repeated me, causing everyone to turn to us.

I sighed. No point in hiding, really. "We're going on a date."

Everyone seemed surprised, besides Erin and Sky, who seemed to have caught on to things quickly. Tyler nodded after a moment, but Rayleigh, Darren and Hailey were still stunned.

"Where?" My brother asked, a bit to interested to my liking.

"to 'Chez Freddy'." I said, causing Darren's eyes to lit up. _'_ _ _He still remembered.'__

"Grandpa still working there? How's he doing?" He asked, confirming my thought. I nodded, but my smile was quick to fade. I couldn't lie to him about things.

"He might only have a few weeks left to live, though." I shared the grim news. Andrea nodded, her smile also gone. Darren's mood fell, his eyes going down. Hailey caught up on the mood and grabbed hold of his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. That made Darren smile weakly, but I knew he needed time to take this.

"Enough bad news! I want some fun!" Erin suddenly beamed in, catching us all off guard. I glared at her but couldn't argue. Things did seem very grim the past few days, and some calm and ease was welcome.

"I think it's better to get ready. 15 minutes until the bus is here, guys." Tyler informed us. We all nodded and finished breakfast, although on a sad note. Darren and Hailey agreed to stay indoors, not wanting to stumble across anymore members of The Organization. We all left for the bus, that arrived a few minutes later.

 _'_ _ _Well, hope this day will turn out better then last Monday.'__


	11. Chapter 11: Sunset Shine

**Author's note:**

A short chapter, I know, but I just had to post this! The final scene might even be able to melt your heart, I hope. Just read!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sunset Shine**

The bell rang, and I and Andrea sat down in our class. After a week things had started to calm down, but she still received some glares from the girls. Andrea her knowledge also didn't help, because she had started to turn into the favourite student of our class.

"Today, class, we will be having it about the physics of gravity and space." Our physics teacher announced, a few groans coming from the class. Andrea seemed a bit interested, and I also had the strange feeling that what we would learn today would be very important.

"-And so, gravity could have an influence on the fabric of space, causing a dent, if you will, in the space-time." Our teacher was going very far into things, as usual, but now he seemed to be reaching an interesting part.

"Many believe that, if space and time can be bend with gravity, a powerful force of gravity could lead to a crack in space, allowing one to pass through to other locations in space, or even reach worlds that could lie beyond our level of space-time!" That made me think. If gravity would allow these 'fractures', then maybe The Organization was using some sort of machine to create these, allowing access to worlds like Minecraft!

"Mister Romanos, pay attention if you will!" The teacher bellowed, causing my to snap back. Some had a few smiles on their face, but both Andrea and Sky seemed to understand why I had wandered of into a daydream.

* * *

'RING!'

Lunch-break had finally come, and I couldn't put the thought from Physics behind me. We all gathered at our normal table, a few doing some small-talk about school.

"You think that that of Physics could mean anything." I tuned in, causing some to give me puzzled looks. Andrea and Sky seemed to understand what I meant, and the latter seemed to get what I meant completely.

"That with 'gravity can create breaks that can lead to other worlds', right?" Sky said, causing some to look even more confused. Erin seemed to catch up, though. I nodded, looking with a bit of concern to my plate. If I guessed right, then that Organization would be very advanced!

"So, they would need something powerful enough to break space using gravity?" Erin joined in, making me nod. But what would be so powerful?

"A black hole, maybe? Those things are super-massive!" Tyler said, causing my mind to reach a conclusion that wasn't nice.

"If they would use a black hole, then couldn't it endanger the whole world?" I asked. Tyler and Erin both nodded, and I could see that Andrea was getting scared.

"I don't know. I don't think we should talk about it today, though. Let's just enjoy the peace." Erin said, taking a bite from her mac 'n cheese. We all nodded, understanding her completely. We did lack some quiet after all that has been going on. We turned to finish our lunch and kept the conversations light-hearted and nice.

* * *

'RING!'

The bel went, indicating lunch-break is over. We left from our table and parted to our respective classes, Andrea gulping a bit as she notices who is sitting near her... Again.

"Why doesn't he leave us alone?" I murmured to myself. Andrea seemed to agree, because she clasped to my arm when we entered class. Calus gave Andrea a mischievous smile, and I could feel my fists clench together. I gave him a daring glare, and he turned away, a small sign of fear on his expression. I placed myself between him and Andrea (once again) and turned to the teacher.

Andrea suddenly found a piece of paper in between a book of hers. She opened it and her hand reached to her mouth, a horrific expression on her face. I noticed this and turned to grab the paper from her hands, reading it through thoroughly.

 _"_ _ _Hey, you want to meet at the back of school after the last bell? I want to pleasure you like heck! -Calus-"__

I could feel the blood in my veins boil, a massive scowl reaching my face. I turned to the boy, who seemed to catch on this. He noticed the paper in my hands, and I could see how his face spoke the emotion 'fear'. I scrambled the paper together and put it in my pocket, turning back to the lesson. _'_ _ _I'm sure to show you what I think, Calus!'__

* * *

'RING! Ring, ring!'

The bell for the ending of school rang, and everyone filled out of the school-building. I told everyone to follow me, but Rayleigh and Sky had to pass: Their mom insisted they came back home after school. The rest followed me to a private spot on the school-ground. I grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to the others. Their expressions spoke for themselves!

"Calus gave this to Andrea?! Now he went to far!" Tyler spoke first, his face showing pure anger. Erin could only nod, her fists together. Andrea was sitting at the roots of a tree, her face resting on her knees. I walked over and grabbed her hand. She looked up, her face showing her thoughts.

 _'_ _ _Why doesn't he leave me alone?'__

"You think he's waiting there?" Tyler asked, pointing at the back-section of the school. I wasn't sure at first, but I decided to take a glance. I quickly reached the back and, I swear, I couldn't get anymore angrier!

Calus was waiting there, hands in his pockets, whistling a little tune!

I went to the others and told them what I had found. I could sense Andrea's fear. No, really, I could feel it! I turned to her and saw her eyes were now fixated at the back of school, her pupils smaller then normal. She was scared.

"What now?" Erin asked, trying her best not to go crazy on this.

"I only know one thing." I said before I went back to the back. Erin and Tyler called after me, but I zoned them out, now fixated on one thing.

Making Calus pay!

I reached the back and quickly walked from my hiding spot, Calus noticing me.

"H-hey Archer!" He said, a gulp following his words. I could feel the anger inside me growing, every step closing in on my goal.

"Hey, lest just settle this peacefully, huh?" He tried to defend himself, but I had enough. I walked just a bit closer before taking a sprint, reaching him in a split-second. I planted my hand straight in his face, leaving him with a bleeding nose and a few bruises. He fell down, his face in utter despair. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, throwing him into the back-wall of school. He landed on the ground, groaning. He reached for his arm, and I could see a few red spots appearing on the sleeve. I didn't care for anything but beating the shit out of him! I hissed, unbelievably enough, and grabbed him, preparing to throw him into the ground.

"ARCHER!"

I snapped out of my anger and turned to the source of the call, looking at a half-shocked Andrea and a baffled Erin and Tyler. It took a moment before I realized what had happened.

I had my very first anger-outburst!

I dropped Calus, who scrambled to the wall, groaning of pain. I tried to say something, but couldn't. I couldn't. Andrea reached me, and I was sure she would break up with me here and now, but instead she gave Calus a scowl before taking my hand and pulling me away from the scene.

"Andrea, I-I... "I couldn't muster a word, but instead she pulled me behind the tree and planted a kiss right there on my mouth. I was dazed for a moment, but gathered myself together and now was very confused.

"Don't take me wrong, what you did wasn't so good, but I'm glad you stood up for me. Thanks, Archer." Andrea said, a small blush on her face. I tried to register everything, but in the end gave up and embraced Andrea, who I'm sure was now steaming red!

"Thank you."

We came back from behind the tree and Andrea lied she had given me a slap. Erin nodded at that and passed me a quick scowl, but Tyler tried to defend for me. In the end we left it on a cold note and left school, discovering that the bus was already gone.

I lied to the others I was going to grab something from the post office and left, whispering to Andrea to already get ready for our date. She blushed a bit and nodded, following Tyler and Erin, who seemed a bit surprised she was still going to go on a date with after... It.

I made sure to go in the direction of the post-office and that they were out of sight before I detoured to the jewelry-store. I had secretly grabbed Mom's spare-bank card, on which I was sure there was enough money for what I wanted to buy. I reached the store quickly and went inside, noticing the place fairly empty. The man behind the countered noticed me and I could already remember who he was.

"Good to see you, Mr Revia."

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I was nervous.

Heck, I was nervous! I could feel the sweat flowing down my body. This was my first date. Well, if you count the semi-date from last week out. But still!

We arrived at Tyler's house, the guy having offered me to help with my style. I wasn't sure what he meant until we reached his house. Inside, in the hallways between a storage-room and the bathroom, Tyler came out of the first room with all sorts of clothes, many in different shades of purple, black and white.

"Stand still!" Tyler ordered, using a measuring-tape to take my sizes. I was already embarrassed enough that Erin was watching and that Tyler had even dared to take my breast-size! I could feel my face flustered, but tried to withstand it. _'_ _ _For Archer.'__

After he was finally done he started taking all the clothes out, literal racks of clothes! A gulp passed my throat, and I was sure I would die of the blush I had! He started taking all sorts of clothes in front of me, humming or groaning sometimes. At one point, I could see a sparkle in his eyes and he turned me to face the mirror in the bathroom. He held the clothes in front of me, and I relaxed. He had gone for something casual, but still nice. I wasn't sure about the deep cleavage though, but he insisted on it, making me blush more, if that was even possible!

After I was sure an hour I walked out of the bathroom, giving a small twirl to show my clothes. Erin beamed at me, and I could see that Tyler was pleased with himself. I couldn't deny it, I did look good.

I had a purple t-shirt that had black edgings. On the shirt was a light-purple star, but I was still uncertain about the cleavage. My skirt was a dark-purple with a few lines of lighter-purple and black I had a small ribbon tied at my shirt, colored a bright-gold. The collar was a gray-white, and my hair was a bit more puffed out. I still had my original boots on, and my over-sized hoodie was still tied around my hips, but it went well with the colors.

"Perfect." Tyler said, a bright smile on his face. I could feel a blush rising but stopped myself, already sure I would blush on the date itself! Erin asked if she should escort me, but Tyler took that as bad and decided to bring me himself. After all...

"You don't know your way around town yet!"

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer.****

I had hurried myself home to get myself in some proper clothes. I decided on a pair of dark-gray pants, a green vest and a black over-shirt with a few dark-green lines on the bottom. I brushed my hair, taking out a series of knots and stuff, and almost bumped into Darren and Hailey, who seemed to smell an awful lot to each other. I made sure my little 'present' was wrapped up and quickly dashed of to the town, reaching the restaurant in record time!

My grandpa was working at the bar, giving me a gleeful smile. I had told him over the phone (impressed to find he actually has a phone!) about the date, and he had assured that the chef would make the best food for us and the seats at the window were free. I was surprised to find a white cloth draped across the table, a single candle in the middle. I made a mental note to thank my grandfather afterwards.

"Hey!" I heard Tyler call, and was surprised to find him escorting Andrea to me. And Andrea, well...

I didn't have the words to describe her! The dress already made her more beautiful then she already is of nature, and the light of the young autumn sun only made her more beautiful. I found myself staring at her before she reached me, an obvious blush on her cheeks. I gathered myself together and offered her an assuring smile, Andrea relaxing a bit. Tyler waved us goodbye, teasing us a little about our date. We waved him of and we turned to enter the restaurant, reaching the well-kept table.

The waiter quickly brought us the menus and asked us what we wanted to drink. We both took a lemonade and he left, leaving us to decide on our meal.

"I think I'm taking the Spanish salad and a small dame-Blanche as dessert. Andrea?" I said, putting down the menu to look at the Endergirl. I could see she was a bit clueless on what to pick, but I saw her eyes glitter as she seemed to have found something.

The waiter arrived with our drinks. I gave him my order and Andrea passed him the menus before stating her choice.

"I'll take the Pasta Special and some Margarita Bars."

The waiter eyed Andrea a bit, surprised at her dessert-choice. To be fair, I was surprised to, having heard that those desserts are almost half-alcohol. He decided to not question her and left with our order.

We just talked about things, taking a few sips from our drinks. Some time later the waiter returned with our food. I had to say, even after having had some of the things I ordered before, these plates seemed even better then usual. I shrugged it of and went to eat, Andrea already ahead of me.

* * *

I finished scooping the last bit of ice-cream from the bowl it was in. Andrea was still nibbling on her last Margarita Bar. I was surprised she didn't show a single sign of being even close to tipsy.

"How come you're not drunk yet? Those things are filled with alcohol." I said, really curious to why.

"Hybrids have faster metabolism, remember? Well, that made me realize we're also almost immune to alcohol. I would need a barrel full to get drunk." Andrea said, finishing her final Bar. I nodded, not really that surprised. We payed for the food, me giving the waiter a small tip. I walked over to the bar and thanked my Grandpa for the help. He said it was the best he could do, knowing he doesn't have much time left. I hugged the old man and left with Andrea, who seemed to have a few tears in her eyes after watching the emotional moment.

We walked through the streets of town, the lights going on. The sun was starting to set, and I knew that this was the best moment. I grabbed Andrea by the hand and dragged her along, passing houses and stores, until we reached a road that ended in a dirt-path going up a hill.

We walked up the path, Andrea amazed with the view on the town as we reached higher, and I dared myself to grab her hand. She noticed, blushing a bit, but she didn't pull away, instead she squeezed my hand a bit. After a moment we reached the top of the hill, a sight like anything else before us.

The sun was setting, the light shining across the canopies of the houses and through the treetops. The light from the town was beautiful, and then, it happened.

The sun reached a certain spot, and the light suddenly bathed everything in a shimmering glow, the sky coloring perfect. I could see that Andrea was stunned, but I to was amazed by the beauty of the view.

"My Mom told me about that. She said it was the most amazing thing she ever saw, along with my father. I-I wanted to show it to you." I said, rubbing my neck a bit. I had planned this quite a bit, but I was still nervous as heck!

"Why?" Andrea asked, stroking away a few hairs that had ended up in front of her face. I could feel myself blush, but kept my cool.

"Because... I think you're just as beautiful, no, even more beautiful then that sunset."

I could feel my face fluster, and Andrea also seemed redder. She squeezed me hand a bit more, but I could feel it was of affection. Of love.

We turned to each other as the sun kept going down, the light drowning away. And I couldn't have imagined a better moment then now. We inched closer and soon we were kissing. I could feel the passion, the love. I let go of Andrea's hands and placed them around her waist, grabbing her and pulling her closer. We were chest-to-chest, kissing, only stopping when we needed to breath, before kissing again.

After at least a few dozen kisses we stopped, as the sun had set and the moon was starting to reach the sky, starts appearing. I grabbed the small 'gift' from my pocket and handed it to Andrea. Her hand reached to her mouth, and a few tears appeared, but I knew they were of happiness.

"Open it."

Andrea nodded and she unwrapped the small gift. Under the wrapping was a wooden case, a golden trim along the sides. Fake-gold, sure, but it was still nice. I urged her to open it. She hesitated, but when she opened it, she let out a gasp, losing balance a bit.

In the case was a ring. It was made of gilded steel, but the gem that was on top was pure. An amethyst, around the size of a knot. I had bought it in the jewelry store, the owner even having been so free to lower the price when hearing for what it was!

"I still wanted to make it official, so... Andrea, would y-you like to be my... Girlfriend?" I spoke the words I thought I'd never say, and at that moment nothing seemed to be able to go wrong.

"Oh, Archer. Of course!" Andrea grabbed me in a hug and planted a small kiss on my lips before taking the ring from the casing. I offered her to put it around her finger myself, and Andrea her face turned a cute tint of pink and red. I took the ring and gently slid it on her ring-finger, making it official. I grabbed her in a warm hug, whispering.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered back, and that made my day whole.


	12. Chapter 12: Moon Dark

**Author's note:**

A little longer chapter. Firstly, the last section of the chapter is very suggestive and intimate, so if you're not older then 16, the buzz off! No, just don't read the last part.

Anyways, have fun with this busy chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Moon Dark**

 ** **Perspective: Erin****

I had only seen Archer and Andrea return when Darren and Hailey had gone to sleep, in my room surprisingly enough. I had kept myself awake the whole time to make sure I was ready for the worst. When I heard the door open, I could only hear a single pair of footsteps. I turned from the chair to look to the door. I couldn't find the words.

Archer was holding Andrea in his arms, almost in bridal position, the Endergirl sleeping sweetly. My mind formed a few scenes but I shrugged it of and stood up, approaching the two.

"Is she...?" I asked, not sure what to expect as an answer.

"She fell asleep on the way back. I carried her the rest of the way." Archer whispered, as to not wake her up. I nodded and helped him bring her to bed.

Archer laid her down on the bed, putting the blanket over her. We shushed ourselves from making any noises and sneaked out of the room, closing the door softly behind us.

"So, how did it go?" I asked, keeping my tone low but still audible. I was leaning against the wall, Archer sitting in the chair next to his computer with his eyes to the ceiling. I coughed a bit, catching his attention.

"Sorry. It's just... I asked her to become my girlfriend, and she.. She..."

"She?" I asked, not able to keep my curiosity back.

"She said yes!" Archer finished, a bit louder then intended. I shushed him a bit, but instead we got in a little laughing-fit, but quiet enough to not wake anyone up. We stopped after a moment and were just silent, listening to the noises outside.

"How are you going to tell the others?" I finally asked, breaking the actually somewhat nice silence.

"I don't know. I was just thinking..." Archer caught on his breath, blushing a bit. What was he thinking about?

"What were you thinking?" I asked, a little tease in my voice. Archer only blushed more, reaching for the back of his neck. He always seems to do that when he gets nervous.

"I thought about k-kissing Andrea right on front of e-everyone."

I was stunned. I was already a bit surprised that Andrea had bound Archer to her with teleporting the both of them. But that the two had kissed?! I shook my head, trying to get it all together again. Archer was blushing as mad! I had to stop a giggle from escaping and composed myself... As much as was possible for me.

"It will surely surprise everyone, but I don't think that's a good idea with Andrea. She'll probably avoid doing just that. I mean, you're only together for half a day." I started explaining. I noticed Archer rubbing his neck when I talked about the length of their relationship, and I got a strange feeling there was more. "You're hiding something."

"W-well... We kinda confessed to each other after the whole 'saving my brother and his girlfriend' ordeal." Archer blurted out, almost to fast for me to understand it. They had already confessed? How were they even able to hide that?!

"And who was first?" I asked, now very much intrigued. Archer seemed to debate whether or not to tell me, but he soon sighed in defeat, aware I would keep pressing until he would tell me.

"I and Andrea had a 'fight', if you could call it like that. And, during that she had blurted out everything about the teleporting and that she wanted me... as her boyfriend. And, from one came the other and we confessed. And maybeee... kissed to?"

I was stunned, again. I always knew that when Andrea gets on a roll talking about her feelings, she could go a bit to far, but that she gave everything away? Not to mention the kiss at the end! Damn.

"You know, that is then her first kiss." I said, well aware of my BFF's love-life.

"Mine to." Archer confessed to me, and I was surprised how much they both shared. They were made for each other!

"Well... Think about it, and talk about it with her, and I'm sure you'll find a way to tell the others. For now, goodnight." I walked away from the wall and was preparing to enter my room when I remembered who were sharing my room tonight. _'_ _ _Dang-it!'__

"I have sleeping-bags in the attic."

And that was the first time I actually got jealous on Andrea. She had found the perfect boyfriend! I smiled a bit sheepishly and thanked Archer, who was already going up the stairs to the attic.

We both agreed to not tell ANYONE we slept in the living room that night in sleeping-bags.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I woke up by the annoying buzzing of an alarm. I opened my still sleep eyes and was met by the alarm Archer used to wake up before school started. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

I was lying in Archer's bed, but the brown-haired boy was missing. I got out and noticed I was still dressed in the clothes Tyler had given me for our date.

Our date.

It all came back to me. I must have fallen asleep on the way back home and Archer brought me here and left me to sleep in his bed. I opened the door and was surprised to find the smell of breakfast. I walked into the living room, but found Erin and Archer sleeping in sleeping-bags. I came to the kitchen and was surprised to find Darren and Hailey cooking. Hailey noticed me and smiled, patting Darren on the shoulder. The guy turned to notice me.

"Morning."

"Morning." I answered, but was a bit surprised. I was about to ask, but was interrupted.

"Who do you think taught Archer how to cook? Dad was the cook before me; so after, ya know, I was the one that cooked. And in my turn I taught Archer how to cook so he could take care of himself." Darren explained, cutting some potatoes that landed in a steaming pot with soup. "Ah, it's soup today!"

* * *

We were all eating at the table, me of course the last to finish. Archer and Erin had woken up at the smell of food, the first not surprised at seeing Darren cooking. Tyler had called to tell us he seemed to have caught a cold and would stay home today. Sky and Rayleigh had called to tell that their Mom had finally made some food that was better then usual, so they would eat at home.

On TV they were talking about a new investigation to a strange series of disappearances in various cities. We were surprised to see that the police, who used a triangulation calculation, had found a central point.

lo and behold, the location is where the closest Organization-facility would be located.

"Not so secret as their trying, huh?" Erin commented, playing around with her spoon.

"They'll find a way to hide this all. Destroying evidence, killing witnesses, they'll do anything to hide their existence for people." Darren said, taking our bowls.

Archer and Hailey agreed, the latter reminiscing of the time she had seen a few Organization-members destroying the phones people they hired owned. Darren commented that he to was never returned his phone. Archer offered his big brother to buy one, but Darren declined, not wanting to be of any disturbance.

We finished breakfast and prepared for school. Sky and Rayleigh would walk to school, whilst we would take the bus as usual.

The bus arrived earlier this time, almost leaving if it wasn't for the driver being well befriended with Archer and hadn't dared himself to leave without us. Town seemed more busy then usual, but we didn't really know why, not even Archer.

We arrived at school, meeting up with Rayleigh and Sky, the latter asking why Tyler wasn't here. Archer told her that he was sick, Sky actually seeming really sad that Tyler wasn't here.

The morning lessons went well, Calus nowhere to be seen. He also hadn't told anything to school, apparently.

"Guess he doesn't want girls to think he's a softy." Sky said during lunch break, giving Archer a friendly punch with the elbow, my boyfriend rubbed the spot, smiling sheepishly. I still couldn't believe it well. I actually have a boyfriend, and he is perfect!

And then the afternoon lessons came. The first two before the last break went a bit less well, me having to sit somewhere else because Archer ended up with a different girl next to him. I was lucky to sit next to Sky, who made sure I was comfortable. The boys only seemed to dare more with Calus gone and Archer not next to me, many whispering things to each other. When I gave the papers we had to make for class, I passed two boys, and they whispered, although audible enough for me to hear, about what to do with a girl like me. I felt a shiver pass down my spine.

 _'_ _ _But Archer wouldn't let them.'__

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Archer****

Today went well, school went well.

And then afternoon-class began. I was surprised, no, shocked to see who has suddenly decided to sit next to me.

"Hello, Kelly."

"Hey, Archer." The girl responded, seeming more kind then she normally is. I knew her well. To well. And I hated her like I hated Calus. No, even more!

"So, why this sudden change of mood?" I said sarcastically, not making a single moment of eye-contact, paying more attention to the teacher.

"What? Don't you remember the reasons you loved me?"

And that was when it all poured in. The years as a kid, the girl I loved. I had kept those memories out, but she seemed to still remember them well. The girl I once loved, and who left me standing.

"You left me standing on the playground." I said, now getting a bit angry.

"We were kids. Besides, things have changed." She responded, her body reaching closer then I wanted to allow her to. But we were in class and he last thing I wanted to do was making a scene with a girl in class. Not with Andrea near.

"Boyfriend broke up?" I guessed, knowing that she had a boyfriend. I didn't know him or had seen him, but I had heard that he was older then 18.

"Yep. Said he wanted someone who actually knew how to act in bed." Kelly answered, adding a bit to much detail then I liked. I was surprised that the teacher, nor Andrea had noticed we were talking. I was also surprised I was able to keep up, somehow remembering this lesson very well.

"So, you're free, huh?"

"Yep. And I wanted to give you a second chance."

I was just able to keep myself from screaming. Did I hear that right?!

"What?!" I whispered, keeping my volume down to prevent over-hearing.

"Let's just talk about this during last-break, okay?" Kelly offered. I wasn't sure at first, but decided to at least allow a talk and nodded. That was the first time I saw her smile. We both left it at that and turned to the lesson.

 _'_ _ _God, help me now.'__

* * *

'Ring!'

The bell went to indicate afternoon break. I actually avoided joining with Andrea and Sky in the hopes to solve this without making a big scene. I looked around the playground and, for the very first time in my teenage-life, was happy to find Kelly, sitting at the bottom of a tree.

"You're not going to yell, are you?" She asked, standing up from her spot. I simply shook my head, trying my best to get the words together.

"Well, then. I know what I did all those years ago, and I've had some time to reconsider everything, and I want to give you a second chance, okay?" Kelly explained, rubbing her neck a bit. I never noticed before but she did have some things in common with me.

"Well, I would happily take the offer, but... I actually found someone else." I said, not wanting to get Andrea involved to much.

"Thought so. Who?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer or not. She seemed to take it well, so it couldn't hurt, right?

"Andrea, the new girl."

"She?" Kelly asked, pointing to a spot behind me. I turned around, only to find Andrea held by two strong boys from the soccer-team. Sky was being held by a third, who was covering her mouth with his hand. She was struggling, kicking her legs wildly. I could see the tears in Andrea's eyes, feeling her fear in my heart. I could sense her situation, almost seeming to find myself looking from her eyes. These emotion going through me, these foreign emotions that didn't seem to be mine, but Andrea's, were flowing through my veins.

"Calus asked me a favor. And I complied, after he of course gave me what I wanted. You know, he's a real master in the bed. The best techniques." Kelly started talking, now in a more cold, heartless, almost amused way. I could feel my anger boil, but then I saw that she motioned to one of the boys restraining Andrea. The boy in question grabbed into his pocket, pulling out a knife. He brought it to Andrea's arm, placing the sharp blade against her skin. I stood, motionless, not knowing what to do. "He wants you to suffer after what you did, Archy. Don't worry, we won't kill her, but I think that she won't be using that arm for a while." She snapped her fingers, and the knife started cutting through Andrea's skin, blood seeping out. The other boy kept a towel in front of her mouth, keeping her from screaming. I looked around, but the bell had already gone and everyone was gone to class, leaving us alone. I wanted to do something, but when I took a step the boy dug the knife even deeper, showing the restrictions clearly. Move and she suffers. I looked into Andrea's eyes and I could see the despair, the utter terror. I could feel them, those emotions, and suddenly I could feel a pain in my arm. It was my right, just like Andrea's right-arm was being cut. I could feel it all, the suffering.

"Stop it!" I yelled, tears welling up. "Just stop!"

"Beg. Only then will we stop." Kelly demanded, now showing no emotion. She had a heart of stone.

"Please." I asked. She shook her head.

"Not enough. On your knees!" She yelled, seeming more dominant and fearful then I ever saw. She was a monster. I wanted to, but at the same time something in me didn't want to. No, it wasn't a thought from me. I looked at Andrea, and I saw, deep inside her eyes, the thought she was sending to me.

 _'_ _ _Don't let them win.'__

I wanted to refuse, but it was Andrea. She didn't want me to let Kelly and Calus have their way. I whipped my tears, straightened my back and gathered all my courage and stated in my most certain of ways, surprising even me.

"No."

Sky her eyes went wide and I could just hear her say "are you crazy?!" from underneath the hand of the guy restraining her. I looked at Andrea and saw through her tears that she wasn't surprised I said 'no', and even seemed proud. Kelly at first was surprised, but she had gathered herself together and motioned to the other boy, who took a similar knife and started cutting Andrea's left-arm. She wailed of pain, the cloth keeping her screams from reaching the school. I could feel a pain in my left-arm to, this time more prominent. I actually grabbed my left-arm, now questioning this strange connection. And then it hit me. She hadn't just connected me in a way that she can only teleport the two of us. She has connected us in a mental way to! Desired was a good question, but I didn't have the time.

"Let her go." I demanded.

"You can't demand that! You're not even in the right position for that! No, you must BEG for us to stop."

"I won't beg you to. I'll force you to!" I yelled, and soon my fists were both planted in the stomachs of the two boys who were paining Andrea. Sky took this as a sign and kicked the boy who was holding her in his jewels, the boy wailing of pain. The pair I had hit tumbled back a bit, letting go of Andrea and their knifes. Kelly looked at this with shock, surprised to see someone fight back. Sky dealt with her restrainer quickly, delivering a powerful blow to his chin, the boy staggering back before landing on the ground, his head hitting the concrete. I could see some blood leaving the back of his head, but focused on my opponents.

"Two against one. Not fair, guys." I said, daring the duo to attack me. They ran forwards, intending to tackle me, but instead I ducked, the two flying over me and landing right on front of Kelly's feet, both knocked unconscious by their hard landing. The girl looked up, still shocked, but she seemed to try and compose herself.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" She said, a somewhat forced smirk on her face. I had to agree there, I would never hit a girl, but I could sense that Kelly was relying on false hope.

"He might not, I would!"

In a split-second, Kelly was hit by a fist straight in her face. She stumbled back, her left-eye now blue. Now she was mad, and she tried to compose herself to face her attacker. Surprise that Andrea had attacked her, rubbing her fist a bit. "That actually hurts. How do you do that without breaking your knuckles? Andrea noted before facing the girl that had her taken captive.

"You'll pay for that! You don't KNOW how long it takes to make this perfect!" Kelly motioned to her face. Now she was mad! She flailed her first around, but Andrea quickly dodged them, delivering another blow to her, in the stomach. The blue-eyed girl staggered back, trying hard to get her breath back. I and Sky looked at the situation, a slight sensation of amusement in the atmosphere. Kelly looked up, breathing heavy, her hand holding her stomach. Andrea stood there, her hands balled together as fists, some of the blood coming from her wounds flowing down from the knuckles. From a normal person's perspective she would seem like a crazy-person, but I only saw the girl I love and care so much for, fighting for herself.

"If you can't accept that you lost, then go away!" Andrea yelled, putting her foot down with force. Kelly stumbled back a bit, hitting the tree she had been sitting at. She looked around frantically before spotting something. She started running, leaving the three of us alone, the boys on the ground slowly getting up and making their own escape.

"Everything alright? That looks like it hurts." Sky asked, approaching Andrea. The girl at first didn't move, panting a bit from her quick actions against Kelly, but she slid down to land on the ground, sitting in a 'w' position.

"She won't be getting away with this so easily. The school has camera-surveillance, her first mistake. Also not even the principal fully believes the lies that Kelly tells him. She'll be getting suspended for this, I'll make sure of that. And Calus better avoid town or school unless he wants a beating again." I said, clenching my fists at the thought about the boy talking with Kelly, talking about what to do with me and Andrea.

"Archer, those boys said they were here for your girlfriend. Is Andrea your...?" Sky started asking, but she didn't seem to be able to muster the word again. I could only nod, Andrea smiling a bit. I was feeling a bit embarrassed inside, but outside I was still recovering from the adrenaline, panting a bit. I cracked my knuckles, releasing the pressure. I allowed the tension to fade away before walking to Andrea, landing on my knees, right next to her.

"Sky, get Rayleigh, Erin and a first-aid kit. Oh, and tell the principal what happened before Kelly." I said with a hint of concern. Sky nodded before dashing away inside the building, leaving the two of us alone on the open-ground.

My hand started reaching to Andrea's cuts, but I stopped before it reached the bleeding injury, looking at Andrea. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes showing that she was focused on something else.

"Andrea?"

The Endergirl looked up, meeting with my eyes. She smiled a bit, but I knew she wasn't herself. "What's the matter?"

"It's just... This was my first fight in your world. I don't really feel well about hitting her. She didn't do something she had asked for, Calus made a deal with her." Andrea explained, her voice sounding hurt and a little bit hoarse after screaming of pain.

"Believe me, she got satisfaction from hurting you. She might not do something like that by herself, but she wasn't doing it with reluctance." I said, the picture of Kelly smiling when Andrea was being hurt passing me. Andrea looked down at her cuts, noticing the closeness of my hand. She wanted to grab it, but I pulled away, not sure about the time or place. Deep inside me, my rather ominous desire for the taste of blood was fighting me, wanting to know the taste of Andrea's blood. I could feel my stomach acting up a bit at that thought, but for which side it was was a different question.

Andrea took a finger and went across the side of her arm, going over a small streak of blood, the red substance gathering on her finger. She held it up, just on eye level for me. I could feel the desire pulling at me, but I looked away.

"I know you want to." Andrea said, looking at her blood-covered finger herself. She sighed before going with her finger to be in front of me again. "No reason to fight it."

I knew that as girl- and boyfriend we had to share our secrets and support each other with everything, but I couldn't help but feel like this was just wrong. Why she wasn't grossed out by it that much was a mystery for me.

"To tell you the truth, I actually also wonder how blood tastes like. We don't bleed in Minecraft."

That seemed to hit something in me. I turned to Andrea, who didn't stop from holding her finger to me. I could feel that she was telling the truth, and that deep inside her curiosity was gnawing at her.

I grabbed hold of her hand, closing my eyes, and softly guided her hand to me. I brought it so that her hand was with the palm pointing to the sky, her finger with the blood-covered part also up. I reached down a bit and allowed my lips to cover her finger, using my thong and lips to lick and suck away the blood from her finger. The substance touched my thong, the taste coming to me. It was at first like any other time I tasted blood. And then, I found it. The unique taste. A mixture of iron and copper was there, but I also tasted... A sweetness? The taste passed down my throat, and I could tell that this tasted better then anything else. The taste of blood from the person I love was better then that of my own, my brothers, of anyone else! I could hear a slight moan from Andrea, and could only guess that the touch on her finger was turning her on a bit. I could feel a slight blush reaching upwards, but I had gotten rid of all the blood on her finger and I stopped, bringing her hand back to her.

"That felt... Different." Andrea said, a small pant following her. I could only nod, but then my own finger reached to her cuts without me noticing before it was to late. I brought my now blood-covered finger back to me and sucked the blood of it, allowing the sweet taste to reach me again.

"It tastes... Sweet."

Andrea blushed a bit, and surely it was an awkward blush, because who could say their girlfriend blushed after a compliment about the taste of her blood? And then I had a very mischievous idea. I reached with my hands out, asking.

"May I?" Andrea looked at me with a sign of confusing, but when she recognized the similarity to when I had tended her burn, she allowed her arm to reach forwards, landing in my hands. I took the time to examine her injury. It was mostly just a bad cut, but nothing that wouldn't heal. It hadn't hit a real major vein either, and the blood was mostly already out, the wound now filling up with the regenerative cells. Because she had stood up with her arms to the side, blood had streamed down across her arm and to her hand, but there it had ended up on the side of her hands and her fingers, no blood in her palms. I knew that washing this blood away would be a good thing, but my idea was a bit different.

I leaned down, reaching the small streams of blood, my lips landing on her skin. I could feel that she was a bit surprised with this, but I used my thong and lips to clean the blood of, taking in the taste along the way. I couldn't help but feel a bit more myself, like a barrier was being pulled away and I could let something I had been denying for so long be free. I stopped myself from licking her wound though, knowing that the bacteria in the mouth wouldn't help with healing. After a few moments that surely would seem awkward and weird to someone normal I was done with both her arms, the blood gone. The cuts were still bleeding a bit, but at least she was a bit more clean then before. Andrea had moaned a few times, and I had taken a bit of the taste of her skin along. She tasted a bit like... Well, like flowers and grass, but that could be from her time with us in the forest. I also found the taste of sweets and a bit of spice to. What people said about skin tasting leathery wasn't really true, and that you could taste the meat (I read that in a book once) was completely false. I noticed that I had a bit of blood on my lips, but before I could lick it away Andrea leaned in and kissed me, her thong licking the blood of my lips. We stopped and I had to place my hands on the ground to not fall on my back, my heart racing. We had never shared something so close, and we were only together for a few days, officially then.

"Let's not tell anyone about this, OK?"

* * *

"How are the cuts?" Sky asked as she closed the first-aid kit. I had helped her get Andrea's cuts disinfected and cleaned before putting bandages around them. The girl smiled happily, taking a glance at the white bandages around her arms.

"We'll make sure that she won't get away with this, nor those guys of the soccer-team. And when Calus arrives, he'll get a good word about asking for this." The principal said, standing in the opening of the double-doors leading into school. We all nodded at her and she told us to leave school earlier, not wanting us to bump into any of the guys from soccer or Kelly, who were surely still wandering the place. We accepted with delight and Sky went to grab our bags. Soon we were walking home, passing the town. I would call Rayleigh and Erin, who were still in class, to tell them what happened. Sky hadn't been able to tell them, literally having run into the principal on her way to them.

"So, you know how she tastes like?" Sky whispered into my ears, catching me off guard. I gave her a questioning look, but all I got back was a big smirk from the redhead. I sighed, seeing that she had noticed somehow.

"A bit sweet, actually. And good, to. How did you know?" I asked, really curious how she had noticed. Sky laughed a little bit, making sure that Andrea wasn't hearing any of this.

"I saw that her arms were suddenly clean, and there isn't a water-tap anywhere outside of the school-building. I could see the connection fast." Sky explained, holding a big smirk the whole way. I could feel myself sink in my shoes of embarrassment. "Hey, we all have our strange habits. I like sweating, not caring to change into something nice for summer."

I eyed the redhead curiously, surprised to hear about her also rather strange habit. She didn't hold a smile up this time, chuckling a bit of embarrassment. I gave her an assuring smile, and the redhead allowed a weak smile to reach her. We turned to walk alongside Andrea, talking about nicer things.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Darren****

"If I meet that girl, I'll show her all the corners of the room!" I yelled, having hears all about what that Kelly-girl had done to Andrea right in front of my brother.

"She'll get a punishment from her parents and school! No reason to start going crazy, bro!" Archer defended, holding his hands up to show I should calm down. I took a deep breath and allowed my anger to seep away, landing in the sofa.

"And your brother handled himself perfectly."Hailey added, patting Archer on the back. Sky nodded at that, having called her mother and told her the news. I heard the concern from the female voice sounding from the phone, asking if Andrea was alright.

"Rayleigh and Erin might join us a bit later, when school is over." Andrea said, rubbing her bandages a little bit.

"Let's focus more on homework, if that's alright with you?" Archer asked, taking a glance at the clock. Sky and Andrea nodded, going to their bags. I took a sip from my tea, looking at the three. I could see that Archer and Andrea were close, and they surely make for a good couple. I knew that I was surprised at first, but Archer commented at that I and Hailey are together, and I couldn't disagree with him there. I knew that Andrea would make for a good girlfriend, surely with the knowledge that she can teleport them both to safety.

"Tell me, are you going a date again?" I asked, looking at my brother who was looking to Andrea and Sky outside, busy with Hailey, who had chosen to show them some defence-moves as a break from homework.

"I think so, but not to soon. I'll wait until her cuts are healed and school is sorted out a bit." Archer said, showing more concern then I was used to. He surely does care for her.

"I and Hailey weren't really able of many dates together. Tell me, is that ring I saw her put away before school-time from you?" I asked, revealing that I had in fact noticed what Andrea was trying to keep secret.

"Y-yeah, it is. You think I was a bit to soon with a ring?" Archer asked, now seeming very concerned about their relationship. I chuckled a bit at my brother's new uncertainties.

"Nah, it's alright. I would have done the same with Hailey. You know, that she hasn't talked about marriage yet is a good sign, it means she's happy for now. I'm thinking to wait a year or so before asking Hailey." I confessed, allowing my eyes to wander to the beautiful wolfgirl, who was showing Andrea and Sky how to block an attack.

"Really? You know you'll need mom's allowance to marry her, right? And that means she'll have to meet Hailey. I'm not sure if she would accept Hailey or Andrea so well as we did."

I shuddered a bit, remembering my first girlfriend. I had one when I was 13, but mom didn't accept her past and didn't allow me to see her again. I could already see how she would deny Hailey before me because she's 'different'. I noticed Archer had gone quiet and guessed he was imagining Andrea been denied by mom.

"Well, she'll have to live with it! She doesn't decide for us! It's our life, not hers!" I said, confidence raising my voice. I could see that my brother agreed with me, the both of us putting our fist up as a sign of our resolve. We would never leave or loves, not even if our family doesn't accept them.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Andrea****

I rubbed the bandages a bit, the white now starting to show a few shades of red on the spot where the cuts are.

"Stop rubbing it. That will open up the cuts." Archer noted, taking a bite from his sandwich. I nodded and turned to my food. Sky had left to see her brother and explain what happened, their mother having called to come home. Darren and Hailey were outside busy doing some training, the wolfgirl having recovered well from her wounds. Tyler would see if tomorrow he would be better so he can hear the whole story. Erin had come home after school and had done some of the homework she had.

We finished eating, our homework for tomorrow done. Archer assured our bags were ready, Erin the first to dive into her room, followed by Hailey. Darren took the sofa as bed then and Archer went to the bathroom. I looked outside, the moon shining through the tops of the trees, a few clouds sometimes blocking it. I couldn't see the stars so well, but I didn't care. Stars reminded me a bit to much of The End.

I went inside Archer's room, finding the pyjamas Tyler had bought for me. I took my shirt of, pulled my skirt down and grabbed the nightwear. I hadn't accounted that Archer was done much quicker in the bathroom then usual, the boy walking into his room when I was still busy changing.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry." Archer started, turning his head, a massive blush on his face. I could feel myself heating up, noticing that he must have had the idea to change in his room too, as he was standing there in his boxer, giving me a good sight on his body. His muscles were actually very well toned-out, and that ass... I bit my lip, feeling a deep desire inside of me. And I knew that the way __I__ look that he must be having the same desire. I turned around and slowly walked closer, not making a single noise. When I reached behind him I drew out my hand and traced my finger across his back. Archer shivered a little bit at the intimate contact.

"No need to hide. I'm not naked!" I said with a slight chuckle, placing a hand on his shoulder. _'_ _ _Not yet.'__

Archer slowly turned around, my hand not leaving its spot. When we were face to face I sensually placed my other hand on his chest, causing him to blush a bit. I at the other hand started to allow those inner cravings to take the upper-hand. I got close slowly before placing a deep and sensual kiss on his lips. Archer seemed to relax and allow himself some more too, grabbing my be the waist, pulling me in for another one, this time our thongs playing a little. We slowly backed away from the door, Archer closing it with his foot. I moaned, knowing what I wanted. Archer was giving in to his desires to, one of his hands suddenly reaching for my butt.

We reached the bed, me the first. I dragged Archer along with me, landing in the bed with the both of us on our side.

"Are you sure?" He asked after another kiss. I nodded, my hand reaching to his stomach. I softly outlined the six-pack he had, causing a small shudder to escape Archer. His hand reached for my back, slowly untying the knot that kept my bra together. I allowed his other hand to play with my breast, reaching with mine to his boxers.

He landed a kiss on my neck, a loud moan from me responding.

Oh.

OH.

OH!

* * *

You really think I'm such a pervert? Rent a room! This is for them personally, sheesh! No need to give to many details!

Like the cliff-hanger? Or do you think that the strange connections between Archer and Andrea work? PLEASE, leave a review! And thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13: Chess Pieces

**Chapter 13: Chess Pieces**

3 weeks.

I took one last glance at the calender, still a bit surprised it had already been three weeks, before turning to our little game of chess. I was playing it with Hailey, and the wolfgirl was currently winning.

I sighed as she took my last tower, leaving my king right open. I tried a last ditch move, but that failed, and she won.

"Checkmate." The white-haired girl declares as she finishes the game. I nodded, my head swimming elsewhere. It was the weekend, but today it had only been rain, rain and even more rain. Pools of mud were starting to form in the backyard, the only positive being that the spot where there had been lots of blood and charred grass was being washed away.

I shivered as I remembered that day. It had been a hectic day, with ups and downs. The image of the man staring at me with disbelieve, his ear chopped off, flashed in my head, but I shook it off as I stood up to grab a snack.

Erin jumped from the couch as Andrea appeared from the bathroom, her skin still a bit pale. She had been throwing up not so long ago, something that had been going on for a few days now. I was growing worried, another thing on my head.

"You feeling any better?" The Dragongirl asked, really worried for her best friend. Andrea nodded, though slow. I knew that she had left the bathroom door open just in case, seeing how pale she still was.

"I'm sure it's just some morning sickness. It'll go away with the day." Darren tried to reassure us, and it helped, for a bit. We all nodded, and I decided that I had enough worries for today and went to my computer, hoping that someone was on the server.

With the Enderman activity near our base stopping, we decided that it was safe again to play, but we always kept some water and a few enderpearls ready just in case.

As I logged in, I was practically blown away by an explosion. I looked ahead, finding the source.

Creepers, and not just a few.

I quickly backed away, my health already at half. A blast of creepers, what a day! I pulled out my sword and used my own strategy of dealing with these mobs.

The hit and run strategy.

I slashed in a few and dashed back assuring that they don't explode. Luckily the base was big enough to manoeuvre around in. I noticed Sky and Rayleigh dealing with them their own way, the first just slashing in them and one-hit killing a few. I sprinted forwards and hit some more, killing a few in the process.

We worked our way through them until only a few were left. As we finished the fight, a hiss sounded through the air into my headphone. I froze on the spot, a part of me saying to turn around. As I did, my eyes almost bulged out of my head!

A creeper, red in color and obviously charged, was walking down the side of the base, it's eyes darting from me to Sky and Rayleigh. I'd never seen a creeper like that before.

"A failed experiment, I can only guess." Rayleigh explained, understanding well that we needed a few answers. "I don't know for sure, but it can be that this one normally already does a lot of damage, but charged is even more dangerous."

"You mean that it could blow away our entire base?" Sky asked. Rayleigh nodded, both in game and possibly I.R.L., because I heard Sky groan in annoyance.

"Think we should kill it?" I asked, sword in the ready. It seemed to ignore us, even after the massacre a few minutes ago. I didn't want to hurt a mob that wouldn't attack us.

"I'm not sure..." Rayleigh trailed of as he slowly approached. I knew it seemed crazy, and my guts told me to run, but I stood my ground. He got closer and closer, catching the mobs' full attention now.

And the next moment it started running faster then a normal creeper! If the kid hadn't payed well attention then he might have not been able to avoid the creeper charging at him.

"Okay, definitely hostile!" Sky yelled as she avoided being hit too. I took my sword and ran forwards, using the confusion to get a good hit. I hit down and the creeper staggered back a bit, head spinning (seriously!).

"That's just creepy. Ha, get it?" she retorted, but we could only sigh. Rayleigh aimed a few good arrows and got good hits, but the mob didn't die!

"Lots of health." I murmured as I avoided being hit by it's sprint attack before swinging around and hitting it in the back.

The creeper stopped in the middle of the base, head now focused on me. I wasn't sure what to do, until I saw it's focus and the shaking.

"It's gonna blow!"

Right at the moment we all took shelter (Rayleigh had apparently used his last arrow), a different kind of arrow -a flaming one, I guessed- came crashing down on the creeper, killing it on the spot. The drops were a bit puzzling: gunpowder and blaze powder?

"Who killed it?" Sky asked as we came out from our hiding spot. I looked up to where the arrow came from and could just make out a female player-like shape in the sunlight. It was quickly gone, though. I tried to catch up, but noticed the shadow vanishing on horseback. _'_ _ _Damn!'__

"Well, that was an adventure."

* * *

"So, we can assume that it was either a hacker or another hybrid?" Sky asked from her Skype page. Everyone else nodded.

"A hacker is impossible; I've put my own personal hardware, software and anti-virus on the server." Tyler explained, getting a valid point. I and Sky nodded, knowing well not to underestimate his smartness.

"Then it's a hybrid." Rayleigh concluded as he kept on fidgeting with a pen in his hand. His eyes seemed to be focused elsewhere, and his mind was absent.

"What are you keeping from us, Rayleigh?"

Everyone turned to the boy, Sky hitting her brother on the shoulder. He noticed what was going on and his sister whispered to him what I had asked. A small blush covered his face as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Just tell us, please?" Erin asked from next to me, her eyes like those of a puppy. At first I wondered what she was doing, but Rayleigh's reaction and the sigh meant that she was convincing him on her own way.

"Fine. I-it reminds me a lot of the way I met my first hybrid."

"That creeper girl, right?" Sky stated, getting a nod from her brother. He sighed as he put the pen down.

"I met her during a similar event. A blast of creepers had gathered at my house, but I fended them off. At a certain point I noticed her in a small hole, trying to get out. I don't know why, but the fact she didn't explode when we crossed eyes convinced me that she wasn't going to hurt me. I helped her out and we talked, and soon enough we became friends."

"Friends with a creeper?" Tyler questioned, earning him a glare from the young boy.

"Yes! And we were good friends, until the day another one of those blasts came along. It was like, like she wasn't herself! I-I didn't have a choice." He finished, his head hanging down. Erin and Andrea nodded to each other before the first turned to talk to Rayleigh.

"Creepers can't really control it. These blast gatherings always happen at random and anywhere, and when they do a creeper can't control the urge to explode themselves near players. Heck, even other hybrid's aren't safe from them! The point is, she couldn't help it. She must have tried to fight it, but failed. It's already a miracle that she was able to suppress the urge to explode when near you!" Erin explained, hand waving through the air at the end. Rayleigh's eyes were dots as he realized what that meant. He blinked before he looked away, me just barely noticing a small tear on his cheek.

"She couldn't control herself. You had no choice really, unless you took the fact that a simple respawn was possible."

"It was a hardcore world." Rayleigh interjected, silencing me. Everyone else seemed finished with whatever they were hoping to say, too.

"So, other hybrids?" Sky asked, changing the subject. I swear I saw a sigh of relief from Rayleigh as he turned to follow the conversation.

"Most likely." I said as I took a paper from the table. I had asked Andrea as much as possible about them, and one aspect caught my attention.

"Are you sure that it could be a settlement?" I asked to her. She nodded as she took a seat next to me, just able to fit on the Skype-screen.

"They do sometimes stop somewhere to settle down. It's rare to see settlements with different hybrids, but they do exist." She explained, everyone else listening with attention.

"We should check the surroundings of the base, maybe head in the direction the shadow vanished." Tyler started the plan, getting a few ideas.

"I think that we should take realism in check. Maybe close to a river?" Sky pointed out, and Andrea nodded, following that logic. I took a moment to stand up, head to the kitchen and grab a glass and pour some water for me to drink. As I did this, my brother joined my side.

"They're taking it surprisingly well." He said as he leaned on the kitchen counter. I nodded as I finished my drink.

"Yeah. Maybe even better then me, sometimes."

"They're good friends. I really like 'em."

"I'm not sure, but I think that Tyler and Sky are in love with each other." I whispered after putting my glass away. Darren seemed a bit surprised until something seemed to click in his mind.

"Well, opposites do sometimes attract."

We snickered a bit at that logic before I turned to look at Andrea, Erin and Hailey.

"You think that they miss home?" I asked, unable to stop my mouth from ranting. Darren's eyes widened for a moment before he seemed to think.

"Well, Hailey hates her world so she definitely doesn't. You told me how things are in The End for Andrea and Erin. I don't think they'll ever want to go back."

"I kinda figured that, but can they really live here, with us? I mean, one day their origins will come to the light. How will people treat them? Will the government want to take them away for some kind of crazy experiments? I-I just don't know." I voiced my concern. My brother seemed to agree until a smirk played on his face.

"I bet you and Andrea will figure something out. Heck, she can teleport you two!"

We laughed a little until I noticed that Sky and Tyler were in an argument again. I sighed before walking over, turning my mind to 'strategy-mode'.

* * *

I was riding on horseback through the plains of Minecraft, a river to my left. I stopped to take a small brake and allow my horse to wander a little bit as I took a bite from my rations.

We had agreed on a plan, and seeing my expertise with horses I was send after the shadow. I.R.L. Andrea was following my progress from the sideline, Erin playing some chess with Darren, my brother on the winning hand.

I continued and kept going until I reached a forest. Going through these things on a horse was though, but somehow I managed to pass through with some difficulty.

But once I reached to other side, I quickly jumped off and hid behind a tree. Andrea noticed the sudden tension and she sat down next to me, unable to see what I had seen.

"A settlement." I whispered to her. She nodded, understanding now. I slowly looked back from behind the tree, noticing the crude buildings set up.

It was really rough-build and simple. The houses were small and the center had a few chest and workbenches scattered around. I saw the farm fields at the river and thanked Sky's reasoning. The sun was setting in the distance, telling me what I needed to know. Dark was coming, and then this place would get active.

I grabbed my horse and picked an open spot in the forest to set up camp. I refrained from chopping trees and simply set up a tent with bed, workbench and furnace, the latter cooking some food.

Night came and I prepared myself to sleep when I heard the noise of a tree breaking. I tried to find the source, but the darkness was really covering thick tonight.

I kept on staring in the distance, being the stupid guy I sometimes am. Suddenly, my screen seemed to stagger and I looked back, finding myself face to face with an iron sword.

"Great." I muttered under my breath but I remained calm, waiting for the attack. Instead, the one holding the blade stepped back a bit, allowing me to judge him. I was right to say him, because he looked like a pale boy with gray-brown hair and similar colored clothes. He had a bow and a quiver with arrows on the back.

 _'_ _ _Skeleton hybrid, male.'__ My mind concluded, and I sighed a little.

"What are you doing here, player?" The hybrid asked, keeping his blade steady with surprising easy despite his size-difference. He was surely smaller then a player, his face more looking up at me.

"I'm not here to fight you, if that's what you want to know. I'm here because I'm looking for a female hybrid with a bow." I explained, trying to sound as composed as possible. I knew that the only thing he could do was make me respawn, but it was still an annoying thing to go through. Andrea kept herself quiet, assuring that I'm the only one the boy hears.

"You looking for my sis? She's the only other hybrid with a bow around here." He said, his expression (still amazes me, the detail in a pixel game) showing that he was curious now.

"Does she know how to ride a horse?" I asked, catching the boy off-guard. That answered my question as I nodded my player's head.

"So, what do you want of her?" The boy asked as he recomposed himself. His sword was hanging slight down now, his focus more on our talk.

"Did she tell you that she saved us from a red charged creeper at our base?"

"You are from that base?!"

I nodded, and that seemed enough for the boy. He lowered his sword and put it away before gesturing me to follow him.

We walked in silence, even as we left the forest and headed straight for the settlement. A few hybrids, which I think are Iron Golem hybrids, were standing guard. The boy talked with them, and one gave me a glance before they smiled a bit and they allowed us in.

There weren't many hybrids around, well, at least not that many. I saw a large variety, but there were still groups of a certain kind. They looked different in skin and size too, something I guessed is still normal for them.

We reached a house, if you could call it that, and the boy walked in through the spruce door. He stopped me from walking in, though, but I understood why.

 _'_ _ _First announcing the guest.'__

I heard some muffled voices and then one got louder until it settled down again. After a few moments the door opened, revealing the boy, a taller and female hybrid behind him. She was staring at me with a glare, I think, but I didn't let it faze me.

"Come in." The boy said as he walked to the side, allowing me in. The woman still kept her eyes on me, her pupils following my every move.

I stopped in the middle, noticing how bad things were inside. The bed, different in appearance and surely comfort, looking more worn down and old then anything else. And they only had one? I noticed something like a carpet, and concluded that as bed two. There was a furnace, but it wasn't lit, the room lit up by a single torch on the left wall. It was small and little decorated, spare a single painting.

"Wow. Pretty, uh, cozy in here." I said trying to sound kind. The woman rolled her eyes and the boy snickered a little before he walked to me and held his hand out.

"Weapons, please. Sis always says to put them away somewhere when inside the house."

I understood the reasoning behind that and complied, even when Andrea pushed my shoulder and shook her head. I handed my diamond sword and the bow with the arrows. They both stared at the sword with awe before the boy put them away inside a chest.

"So, what do you want?" The woman spoke up for the first time. I gulped a bit, her voice sounding very commanding and stern.

"I saw you when you saved us from that red charged creeper." I explained, and her eyes seemed to widen before she realized what I meant. She giggled a bit before recomposing herself.

"I saved you because I had been hunting that thing for days. The saving part was an accident." She said, but I didn't really believe her tone.

"Yeah, I don't buy lies like that."

"Damn. You're a good player, you know that. Be lucky that the rumors about your run-in with the Endermen has reached so far. They're not happy, even though we don't know why." She said, allowing her guard to loosen up a bit. I nodded and turned to look around a bit before continuing. The place seemed terrible to live in.

"We saved two hybrids."

"Which kind?"

"An Endergirl and a Dragongirl."

Silence. I looked at the two and they seemed shocked before the woman shivered a bit and spoke up.

"Y-you saved the daughter of the Enderdragon? For real?!"

"Yep."

"Where are they now?" The boy asked, his eyes betraying the worry he had. I was surprised for a sec, but realized that he was still young and probably more worried then anyone else. I looked at the two and then the door before concluding something.

We needed more privacy.

I grabbed a few blocks and blocked the door before checking for any windows. Noticing none I turned to the two, the woman now in a fighting stance. I sighed.

"No one should know this. And first I want to know your names. My name is Archer."

"Owen." The boy introduced himself.

"Amber." The older girl said as she allowed herself to stand normal again. I breathed in and out before answering.

"They're in the real world."

They looked at me with a sign of disbelieve, but as they kept thinking, their expressions went from shocked to completely surprised.

"THEY'RE WHERE?!" Amber yelled, causing my ears to ring. Even Owen had covered his.

"Cheez, sis, turn it down a bit. That's why he blocked the door."

The hybrid girl seemed to understand that and she tried to calm down. I was glad to see that Owen was showing more of that young boy's attitude. He was more interested then questioning.

"So, they are in the real world?"

"Yes. They're living with me right now. The others from the base know about them, too.

"How?" Owen asked, getting a small punch from his sister at the bad question.

"I can't tell you. I'm not sure it's wise to tell you how to get back in the real world."

"what do you mean, 'Get back'?" Amber asked, but I could hear that she was just acting.

"I know that you're created in the real world and send into Minecraft because you're so called 'failures'."

That caught them off-guard even more, even Owen walking back a bit. As they shared a look, I knew that they were debating about something.

"T-they called us failures because we're brother and sister. Family relations are forbidden. Even among hybrids it's rare." Amber explained as she started pacing the room. Her younger brother looked at her with worry. I knew I had hit a sensitive string.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I'm just here to thank you, and now I look at this, I know something else to do."

They eyes me curiously, but I ignored them as I started opening Skype. I asked Andrea to get the others attention before I turned back to the game.

"Okay, I'm going to talk with the others in real life now, so don't expect my player to move and ignore the voices you might hear." I explained as I moved to a corner of the room. I paused my player, knowing well the server will continue running. I saw them eyeing my player curiously, but was glad to see they listened and went to talk with each other.

In the mean time, everyone had gathered, and Skype was showing the rest.

"I found the settlement and the hybrid."

All sighed in relieve, but then Sky got worried.

"Are they, like, nice and stuff?" She asked, trying to avoid hurting the girls their feelings. I nodded, earning another sigh from her.

"What's it like?" Tyler asked, his mind probably going in overdrive. I sighed before explaining everything that had transpired.

* * *

"Wow, they really have to life in those conditions?" Sky asked, her face showing her worry. I nodded, getting everyone's mood down.

"But, what did you want to talk about?" Tyler asked as he shifted a bit in his chair. I tried to find the right words, but decided on the straight going tactic.

"I want to have them move to our base."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at me, even Erin and Hailey. Darren and Andrea were less surprised, and Rayleigh was the first to recover.

"Y-you want them to move to our base?"

"I want them to settle down at our base. We can build better homes for them, assure that there is enough food for them. We can even help protect them. Guys, they are just as much human as we are. Sure, some will be a bit though to handle, but we went through The End for Erin! Can't we help them out as well?"

That seemed to win them over, everyone agreeing. We decided on a few things: Rules, accommodation and some questions; and everyone went ahead to go back to base.

I closed Skype and returned to the game, finding the two hybrids staring at me. I refrained a laugh and waited before...

"Boo!"

The two jumped back at my shout, Owen quickly hiding behind his sister. Amber was trembling a bit, but I could only laugh.

"Shut up!" Amber shouted before hitting my player, wincing at the toughness of my armor. That earned her a laugh from her brother.

"Okay, okay. Enough jokes, serious now." I recomposed myself and soon we were all serious again.

"We talked, and I would like to offer you something."

"What?" They asked in unison. I took a pause, allowing the tension to rise before answering.

"We are willing to let you life with us at our base."

I checked their reactions, but they came out dull. For a moment I was worried that a glitch had caught them or there was an error in the system, but slowly their expressions turned to shock, surprise and happiness.

"Seriously? For, for real?!"

"Yes, for real. You can even tell the whole settlement the news." I said as I removed the blocks covering the door. They shared a quick glance before they darted outside, me trying to follow.

 _'_ _ _This is going to be interesting.'__

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **I know it's been a long while since I updated this story, but I had been a bit patient when news came out about the 1.13 update. I'm thinking about using it, but that's still open for debate.**

 **Anyways, rememeber to fav, review and follow, and I'll see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Migration of Time

**Chapter 14: Migration of Time**

I logged into Minecraft, finding my player at the spot where the group had decided to take a break. I look around, doing a quick count of the hybrids, many hiding in the shadow to avoid the sunlight. I noticed that we were two short and sighed. _'_ _ _Always those two.'__

"Eva, Ema!" I yelled, trying to find those two. Amber appeared from behind a few trees, dragging along two young girls with green hair. She avoided stepping in the light, knowing that in Minecraft it will burn her.

"Looking for these two?" She called, a small grumble in her voice. She dropped them right in front of me, the two looking up with guilty looks.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay close to camp? I know you're both ten, so you're curious to the rest of the world, but it isn't safe for two slimegirls." I said, keeping a commanding tone. They looked down to the ground, sad but understanding. I just hope they remember it this time.

"The twins giving you trouble?" Andrea asked as she joined me I.R.L. at the PC screen, a hand landing on my shoulder. I sigh in exaspiration.

"I swear, those two will give me a heart-attack one day."

I turned back to the camp, noticing that it was already sunset. I told everyone to get ready, those who could handle the last rays of light starting to break up camp.

When it was finally night time, we kept moving, headed for our base. The others had been busy with building houses, setting up farms and preparing things for the new inhabitants. I was sure they would like their new home.

As we walked through the night, I noticed something in the sky. I strained my eyes and found that it was a Phantom. I shivered, remembering the update connected to it. And what it meant.

"I have to sleep soon. That thing is probably waiting for me." I said to myself. Andrea nodded as she noticed it too. Amber appeared next to me, causing us to jump for a second.

"When do you think will we get there?" She asked, her impatience showing. We had been traveling for quite a few days now, and everyone was growing impatient.

"Soon, maybe tonight."

The skeleton-hybrid nodded before looking for her brother, probably somewhere at the back. I was the leader of the bunch, assuring we would get there.

As we walked, I noticed something strange in the area. Tree stumps, random blocks and what seemed to be bits of land missing. I quickly put two and two together and halted everyone. They quickly asked what was going on, and I only had one answer.

"Endermen."

The hybrids froze, some murmuring among themselves. I took my sword and called the strongest of the bunch, among them Amber. We prepared ourselves as I motioned to move, but slow and cautious. We walked at a slower pace, keeping all eyes on the surroundings.

That's when I saw them. Hiding in the shadows of the trees. Some were showing themselves open, but remained close to corners and shadows. Endermen, their eyes focused on us. I gulped, telling everyone to avoid all eye-contact.

Suddenly, a shriek. I looked around and noticed a few Endermen hasting themselves to the back of the group. We dashed back, me telling everyone else to keep going. When we reached them, I noticed who had shrieked.

The twins, guarded by Owen. He had his sword out, swaying it to hold the mobs back. I swung my own sword, cutting through one of them. The rest quickly followed, and soon we had them all down. They vanished in dust, leaving a few enderpearls behind. I turned to the trio, glaring.

"S-sorry." The twins mumbled. I sighed, glad they were fine. We quickly caught up with the rest of the group. A few Endermen dared to attack, but we cut them down quickly and swift, and soon enough we had left the area and were running down the hill.

As we reached the river that had to be crossed, I found that there was a bridge ready. A path was starting from there, leading us to a small hill. From the top, you could see our base.

It looked even more impressive with the small village around it. Farms were scattered around a bit, smaller but still nice houses nearby. The hybrids were staring in awe at the work of my friends.

"Ask, and we deliver." I joked as I was the first to go down the path leading to the village. The group quickly followed, many giving their thanks. I told them to also thank my friends, who I noticed were waiting at the entrance of the village. A small wooden wall had been build around it, and it was clear that there was place for expansion and improvement.

Tyler, who had joined me I.R.L., had been keeping the result a secret from me, but I didn't mind. He had already noticed the size of the group from my screen, but I could tell that Sky and Rayleigh were surprised with the amount of hybrids tailing me.

As we reached them, the people quickly left to thank them as well, a few going as far as giving a hug. One slimeguy gave Sky a hug, ending up with her covered under some of his slime. He had done it in his semi-form, slime hybrids having three forms. Human, semi and Slime.

For the rest of that night, it was showing people around, telling who lived where and what tasks there were. We gave a small tour of our base, a few hybrids impressed with Tyler's redstone work. Day was on the horizon, and the ones that couldn't handle it left to their new homes. Amber and Owen were two of those, and they also lived the closest to our base.

I decided to leave the twins in Sky's care, who was happy to play with them. Rayleigh logged out, stating he had 'homework to do'. Tyler stayed to assure that everything went fine, and I just enjoyed the sight of a job well done.

"You did great, Archer." Andrea praised me, giving me a quick kiss before enjoying the sight herself.

* * *

 ** **Perspective: None****

The autumn sun appeared from above the treetops, shining down on Rightford. People were already buzzing around, some leaving for their job, others to go shopping in the morning.

A truck drove down the road leading into the industrial area, signaling the start of another day of hard labor for the workers. Shop owners unlocked their stores, some still busy with preparing everything for the Monday rush.

Today would be a lazy day for children though. A recent remodeling had left the school closed for seven days, today the fifth one. A few were out, playing. Some were going down the shops, looking for the newest sales.

But one of them wasn't doing any of this. No, he was busy watching a Youtube-video on his computer. It was another video from a famous Youtuber in the USA, playing the game Minecraft.

The video concluded and the boy sighed as he closed the computer off. There wasn't much for him to do. He had watched what he wanted, and school would only start in two days. He grabbed his phone and checked, but there weren't any messages.

"Come on, Alan! Get off your ass and do something." His mother called from the kitchen. Alan sighed, but could only agree. He had to do something, or he would die of boredom. He got up from the chair and walked to the front door. His house was on the edge of town, close to a pond. Maybe he could do something there?

He knew that his mother wouldn't be able to do much. She was preparing herself for a trip to England, to visit some relatives. His dad, well, he had passed away a few years ago. The gray-haired still didn't know how or why, though.

He closed the door behind him and started a simple jog to the pond. It was small, and it also was secluded, but it was a nice place. Calm, serene and just, peaceful. He avoided the trees and any obstacles with ease, glad to be a natural at this. His parents had told him to start with running sports, but he never enjoyed them much. To many rules, he argued.

He stopped when he took a moment to enjoy the surroundings. The trees that weren't pines were coloring a nice autumn brown, red or orange. He even saw some yellow in between.

The red ones were his favourite, just like his favourite color. No one understood why, but he always enjoyed the color red. And not just normal red, but that crimson dark red or blood-red as some said.

And fire, that was also something he liked. He knew that a simple fire was possible with how dry things looked around him, but he wasn't a pyromaniac! He liked fire, but also knew it could be deadly.

He stopped when he noticed that he had reached the pond. Or, well, the entrance to the pond. It was covered by bushes and overgrown plants, but there was an old gate between two trees. It was old and rusty, but it still opened and kept the place hidden.

So, why was it open, then?

* * *

 ** **Perspective: Alan****

I stopped when I noticed the first bad sign: The gate was open.

It wasn't really open wide, but it wasn't closed like I had left it. And no storm had passed that was strong enough to open that old rusty thing. I hesitantly walked through, not sure what to expect on the other side. The pond was my own, private spot. If others had found it, I could say goodbye to my only place of silence and peace.

What I found wasn't what I had expected. Nor something I immediately believed was even possible.

My pond was fine, but in the water I already saw her reflection. Yes, hers.

A girl was sitting on her knees at the other side, one hand reaching in the water. Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless, but they were also so gorgeous! A kind crimson red, surrounded by blackness. Her hair was white, almost as white as her pale skin. Small patches were a small tone darker, and some had an alluring light, light marine-blue. From her hair seemed to be extensions or feelers of some kind, a similar color pattern. Her clothes were a pure white, three individual strips across her shoulders holding her blouse up. Three white strips seemed to sprout from each arm, ending in a light-red. Her skirt was short on the front and had three strips hanging over her lap, a few floating in the water. The back of her skirt was way larger, like that of a wedding dress. It was divided in three smaller sections, the ones on the side having four strips and the one at the back two. All of these faded into a light-red. Her blouse was held together with what seemed to be dark crimson red thread, three on both of her sides. Her clothes seemed rigid and tattered, a few scrapes and shreds scattered around.

She hadn't noticed me even taking her in on every detail. She was too focused on the water. And that's when I noticed the one detail I had missed.

The small particles of fire around her. I couldn't believe it! It was like these flames were coming from nowhere, just hanging there, floating around a bit. She was barefoot, also something to note. And she had a few bruises and scratches. Ouch.

I felt like I was living in a fantasy. I pinched myself, but felt the pain. Not a dream, that's for sure. I had to suppress myself from making any noises as I slowly approached, being more cautious then I am with fire.

I stopped mere inches from the edge of the pond, my reflection must be showing by now. But she hasn't taken her eyes of the water? I stepped closer, now at the edge. I looked down, noticing her reflection well, now. Her eyes seemed to follow me, so she knows I'm here.

"Wh-... Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves together. She seemed to hear me, her eyes going up for a second before going back to the water.

"Ardere. You?" She spoke, her voice sounding a bit strained, and also having a strange hollowness. It was like all life was gone from her body.

"Alan." I simply answered, and she seemed to have enough with that. She turned back to the water after giving me a simple look, her eyes becoming dull and lifeless again. I felt my heart aching a bit, something inside me telling me to say more.

"I always go here to have some peace and quiet." I explained, hoping to catch her attention with it. She remained the same. I cursed in my head.

I decided to sit down on the opposite side of the pond. I tried a few more things, talking about my home, my parents and such. She remained the same, not doing anything special. Her hand had retreated from the water, but she kept on staring in it.

The sun was already higher, and I felt my stomach growling. I bid her goodbye, not receiving an answer, and left back home.

When I arrived home, I prayed that it wasn't a dream and that tomorrow I would see her again.

* * *

And I did. The next day, bored as ever, I found her at the pond. A few leaves had blown into the pond, but she wasn't doing anything. I picked a few from the water and let them fly away in the wind. One accidentally flew into a flame that was floating around Ardere, and it ignited before burning away into ash. She didn't even seem fazed!

I tried some more things, talking about my everyday life, not sure if she even understood what it meant. She kept on staring, and soon it was already time to go home and eat. I said goodbye. No response.

The next day was the same, aside from the fact I told her about school and how tomorrow it would start again. I'm not sure, but I think I saw a tear fall in the water, but I wasn't sure because it started raining a bit afterwards. I tried to get her to shelter, but she stayed like that.

Next day. School was over, and I rushed to the pond. She was still there, staring in the water. I talked to her about my friends, about school and stuff. I told her about this group I noticed a few years higher, and two girls having strange black hair with purple and magenta. I swear I saw her eyes widen when she heard that!

Friday: She was there, again. I think that her skin was paler this time. I wondered, did she even eat? I decided to hide some food to bring her tomorrow. My mom is going to leave the week after next week for England, the plane had been early and she missed it.

Saturday: I brought her food, but she didn't even bat an eye! I talked some more about the weekend and my friends. When I had to go and eat myself, she hadn't budged. I'm starting to wonder what's wrong with her.

Sunday: She left the plate untouched! I had to throw it away, insects swarming around it. She looks skinny and pale, almost hollow. Her clothes are in a bad state, more holes and shreds then last time. It's going to rain all night today. Hope she leaves to find shelter this time.

Next week, Monday: I couldn't go, my friends having me over. I noticed it rained the whole day. Deep inside my heart was breaking, slowly and surely shattering. My friends seemed to notice I wasn't paying attention. How could I lose from them at XCOM?!

Tuesday: she hadn't sheltered. I can tell. Her clothes are still soaked wet, her hair is dropping water. She's very skinny now. I checked a few books in the school library. She should be seeing a doctor. I hope she'll be alright.

Wednesday: This, was, odd... I met the group I talked with her about. They seem like nice people. Their names are Archer, Andrea, Tyler, Sky, Rayleigh and Erin. And apparently Archer has a brother called Darren. I asked them if they wanted to meet somewhere. Gave me some directions to a spot in the woods. I didn't bother talking with Ardere today.

Thursday: Met that group from yesterday. Turns out they have a private spot called 'The Hideout'! It's an old amphitheatre. They are part of a band called 'The Enders'. Wonder why they call it like that. Man, they are fucking good! Didn't go and see Ardere today either.

Friday: I-I... I went to see Ardere today. She was sitting the same, but her body was so thin and pale... I think she's dying. Oh, god I hope she isn't! I have to tell someone, someone!... Wait a sec...

Saturday: Met 'The Enders' today. I had to, I told them about Ardere. At first they were skeptical, but they seem to believe me. Those two girls were giving each other strange, knowing looks... Do they know her? I asked them, they didn't say anything. In the end I went to Ardere and took a picture to show them. Tyler seemed very worried about something...

Sunday: I-I... What?! This, this is crazy! That girl, and those wings... No, no, NO! This, this is impossible. She, and Minecraft, and that 'teleporting'... What the...? I-I need to sleep, I need a rest. I-I-I... I don't know anymore...

Next week, Monday: Mom's gone home to England, and good too. It took some time, and some examples, but I believe them now. So, Minecraft turns out to be a real dimension you can be in, and the game they have is somehow connected too it? And Andrea is an Endergirl and Erin a a Dragongirl. And there is an evil organization called -ironically enough- The Organization, after them. And that guy, Darren, has a wolfgirl for girlfriend? Geez, this is to much... Wait, what?

...

...

Ardere is a Ghast-hybrid?!

Tuesday:... Sick today, had to cope with things. So, Ardere is in bad shape. She's very skinny, like, I can see her bones? Tyler told me she seems to be in some sort of depression and is stuck in her mind. She isn't eating, and can die of starvation like this. I caught her drinking from the pond, but that water might get her sick. I know how it feels, that's for sure.

Wednesday: I tried to force-feed her. Got myself burned, literally! Those flames are like a defense-mechanism? Sure explains why animals haven't tried to attack her. I think that, somehow, she's not able to respond to her surroundings that well anymore... Gaah! I can't take this anymore!

Thursday: This can't be happening, can it? I found Ardere staring at the SKY this time?! Her hands were limp next to her, and her flames were gone. So, what does it mean? I don't know. Hope to find her like this tomorrow as well. Maybe she'll let me feed her this time?

Saturday: I actually got her to eat something. She got half a plate down, but that seems to be it before her stomach is full, I think. I can kinda guess from her reactions, small as they are, when she's finished eating. Waiting for the evening to feed her again. This is actually working?

Sunday: So, my mom got stuck in England? Hope she's fine. She'll be fine... I hope. Either way, Ardere seems to be getting better. I'm able to feed her more now. She's gaining weight, a bit. And I think that she's getting better? I do hope so. I started to understand her, kinda. I talk with her, again, but she seems to try and respond through her small motions?

Next Week, Monday: She's eating better, a lot better. Archer came over and got a look at her. She doesn't seem to mind. I told her that I know she's a Ghast-hybrid. That seemed to catch her attention. Her arm moved a whole inch! That's a lot for her small motions of a few tenth of an inch.

Tuesday: She's actually looking better now. Her skin is getting more color, even her eyes are improving. She's eating properly now, although I still have to feed her. Her eyes aren't aimed at the sky anymore, but more to the edge of the pond, or maybe the gate? She seems to be more aware of things. The others payed a visit. She moved some when noticing the two girls... Yeah, she seems to know their hybrids.

I hope she'll talk once. I think I'm in love with her. I think...

* * *

 ** **Friday:****

I was walking down the path, holding the bowl with soup. It's from Archer. He says that it will help her gain more strength and energy. I do believe him on that.

I open the gate, noticing the girl of my dreams standing there. Her eyes are still fixated on the gate. _'_ _ _Oh, Ardere.'__

I sit down next to her and put the bowl on the small table I left here yesterday. I grab the spoon and take some of the meal. I reach for her mouth and she opens it. Not much, but enough for me to stick the spoon in and allow her to drink the soup. She seems to like it . Her eyes widen a slight bit.

"Archer made it using a few hints from the girls about what Ghasts like to eat. It's very warm and spicy. I don't really like the spice that much, though." I spoke, knowing that she won't answer. I continue until she finishes the whole bowl. I put it away and simply enjoy being near her. I put my hand around hers, but she doesn't respond. I feel a twitch, so she wants to. She just can't.

I sigh before hearing my own stomach grumble. I allow her hand to slide from mine. I smile before heading for the gate. I blink a few tears away, feeling my emotions play up.

I stop at the gate and look back. I sigh and turn, ready to leave.

Just one last thing.

"Goodbye, Ardere."

...

"G-good...Bye,... Alan." I hear her strained voice calls back. My hand stops at the gate, my head spinning so fast I almost have a whip-splash. Her eyes are still fixed, but her mouth plays a soft smile and a single tear lingers on her cheek.

 _'_ _ _Ardere!'__

* * *

 ** **Sunday:****

I finish feeding her, finding her mouth twitch to a smile. I feel my own turn to a smile too. She has started to react, albeit small. I put the plate away and take the time to stand next to her. I take her hand in mine, and it slowly closes onto mine. I smile, knowing she's trying.

I walk away, aware I have to go. I try to get my hand to let go, but find it stuck in a tight grasp. I look down, finding that her hand wasn't letting go. I sigh and walk back.

"I have to go, Ardere. I also have to eat, ya know." I try to convince her. Her hand lets go, but instead it slowly reached to my chest, grabbing my shirt. I stare in disbelieve as her head turns, her eyes blinking.

She's crying. Tears are falling like a waterfall. I reach for her arm and her other hand, grabbing both with a tight grip.

"Please... Don't go." Her voice strains, but I feel my own eyes filling with tears. I slowly reach forwards before grabbing her in a hug. I can feel her tears soaking my new green shirt, but don't care. We both fall down, landing on our knees.

"Ardere, I don't want to go. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you. Please."

"A-Alan..."

"Ardere, I love you. I love you! I have since I first met you! Please, I don't want to go!" I cry, not caring I just confessed. It can be as embarrassing as it might seem, but I didn't care. I told her how I feel. Her grip on me tightens, and her body seems to shock and convulse. I'm worried she got sick, but suddenly her movement becomes soft and more fluent.

"Alan... I-I love you too! Since the day I came here, no one ever wanted me. No one liked me. I was so sad, so sad! I didn't want to live anymore! But, then you came! I was so scared! Alan!" She cried into my chest, her body now moving like normal. The flames I once saw return, but this time they don't burn. No, they feel pleasant and warm. I strengthen the embrace and don't ever want to let go.

"I love you, Ardere."

"I love you too, Alan!"

* * *

 **Author's note: So, I got this chapter done in a few hours... Don't ask me how.**

 **Anyways, I am starting to try and puzzle things together. I know it might not seem relevant, but you'll understand soon enough.**

 **remember to review, fav and follow, and I'll see ya soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: New Reasons

**Author's note: Hey ya'll. Remember this story? Been a while since I've last worked on it. Anyways, this is a good chapter, and there is a big surrpise inside. Just read to find out.**

* * *

"Say 'ahhh'."

"Ahhh."

"So, how is she?" Alan asked, almost the one thousand time. I sigh, shaking my head at his worry. Tyler had been examining Ardere to see how well she was in terms of health.

"I would say that she just has to keep a steady diet, and all will be swell. Just, make sure that you eat enough calcium, your bones still seem a bit weak." Tyler explains as he puts away his examination kit. Ardere nods her head before sliding of the table and quickly walking over to Alan, taking his hand in hers. Even now, she is still wary of us.

"Thanks, Tyler. Everyone. But, if you don't mind, I'll be bringing her back now. See ya tomorrow at school!"

And with that, my front door closes shut as our two newest friends leave. Unlike with us, Alan actually has a very good spot for Ardere to stay without any trouble with his parents.

"I somehow have the feeling like we could expect a lot more happening in the near future." Sky states, her eyes still fixated on the door. I nodded, knowing what she meant. It's starting to feel like our town is some kind of magnet for Hybrids.

"You think that she'll be able to tell us how she came here?" Andrea asks from her spot in the sofa. I shrug, not sure myself. No one has been able to get Ardere to tell us how she got into the real world, not even Alan. I sit down, next to my girlfriend, a sigh escaping me.

"I feel like I'm ten years older." Tyler exclaims as he takes a seat in his own chair. Sky simply nods her head as she turns her computer on. Rayleigh and Erin were still on school, and my brother and Hailey were outside, training themselves.

A strained silence hangs over everyone. The only thing piercing it the whirring sound of Sky's computer starting up the same game. What does catch our attention is the sudden yelp of surprise from the red head. We all turned to her, worried and questioning looks on our faces.

"Those twins will give me a heart-attack, I swear." She grumbled under her breath. That cooled everyone down, all aware of the antics those two could pull when someone logged back on.

Silence again, but much shorter before Andrea suddenly stands up from the sofa, her face pale and hand against her mouth. She rushes to the bathroom, just able to make it before the wrenching sounds of the Endergirl throwing up what we had for lunch in the toilet. I turned to Tyler, worry plastered on my face.

"She's been like that for over six weeks now. This can't be a simple morning sickness anymore." I said, really wanting an answer this time.

"Maybe it's a reaction to our world's physics and biology. Or a virus that she can't fight with how limited of experience they have with being sick."

"Hate to break your bubble, Ty, but Andrea is the only one experiencing this, neither Erin or Hailey having suffered this. And, last I checked, we all had our doctor-approved shots, so... A virus, yeah no chance there." Sky piped in from her work in Minecraft. She had been assigned as guard for the town, and she took pride in that. Tyler seemed to visibly deflate at her comment.

"I could run a test of her blood." Her offered, a small frown on his face.

"W-why that?" Andrea spoke as she marched out of the hallway. I turn my attention to her, noting how her hair looks so disheveled and filled with knots. She didn't have it easy, getting sick on the worst moment. Even at night, she would wake up and start throwing up, sometimes waking me up in the process, leaving me to worry in our bed.

I sighed, deciding that it was now or never.

"Tyler wants to test your blood for a virus or something that can explain your sickness. I know you hate it, I saw how you flinched at the sight of a needle, but you really have to let him do this. I-I don't want to see you get any worse then you already look." I explained, worry coloring every letter. She seems to contemplate it, but finally gives in with a heavy sigh and nods. At that, Tyler promptly leaves the house to get his stuff.

"Sometimes, I wonder if all he ever thinks about is science." Sky states, her eyes fixated on her screen. I chuckle at that thought.

"Actually, you would be surprised just how complex of a person Tyler is. A bit like you, really."

"A bit like who?" A new voice joins us. We look up, noticing Rayleigh and Erin entering my house, the latter closing the door shut behind her.

"We just saw Tyler dashing off. What's going on?"

"He's going to see what makes Andrea so sick lately." I answer Rayleigh honestly. Erin her expression seems to sober, that is until the boy next to her takes her hand.

I arch my brow at the gesture, and Sky also seems to have noticed. I just open my mouth to ask, but she beats me to it.

"What happened at school?"

The two visibly shrink down at the harshness in her tone. I stand from my spot, ready to intervene when needed.

"Some of the girls were harassing Rayleigh about going out with them, and... Well... in the process, I-I kinda..." Erin tried to explain, but her voices starts to stutter and any hope of finishing vanishes as she puts her head in her remaining hand, blushing red like a tomato. Rayleigh squeezes her hand before finishing for her.

"She, uhm, confessed to me."

"And what did _you_ do?" Sky asked, arms crossed and foot tapping the ground with anxiety and irritation. I assured I was there to hold her back if she lungs at either one of the two.

"I-I, uh... I confessed too, and k-kissed her..." His voice trails off, leaving him in a state of visible venerability, something I never expected from the boy, who always appears more mature then anyone else in our group.

For a few moments, silence fills the air, until a snort cuts in it. All our eyes dart to the source, surprised that it's Sky who seems to be holding back a laugh.

And she fails, her mouth stuttering open in near hysterical laughter. The two flinch at the tone and loudness, and even I can hardly tell why she's laughing.

After a good minute or so, she calms down enough before speaking.

"S-sorry, it's just -oh this is to good to be true- I always knew you two had it for each other. I was just waiting for either one to say it! But, the way you acted at that moment, just, wow!" She managed to say, leaving her brother and new girlfriend embarrassed beyond words.

And at that moment, the door opens to reveal Tyler, a bag filled to the brim with equipment on his shoulder. He stops when noticing the two younger ones standing there, hands intertwined, flustered and a laugh-recovering Sky standing at the table, one hand on it to keep herself standing.

"Yeah?! Well, you wait until Tyler finds out about your crush on him!" Rayleigh shouts with anger and a red blush on his face before dragging Erin, who didn't complain a slight bit mind you, towards her room. The door slammed shut, a few paintings on the wall shaking a bit of the slight tremor of force used.

The red head takes her eyes of the door before they fall right on the dots of eyes Tyler has, his mouth slightly hanging open, the bag just in his grasp. It takes a moment before she realizes he had heard what her brother had said, and an immediate blush covers her face before she storms of. She pushes past the baffled boy, who gains the slightest of pink on his face at the skin-to-skin touch.

"Did that, just happen?" Andrea asks, her face a bit pale, but not from being sick. I only nod and walk over to the stunned teen, grabbing the bag and putting it on the table before giving him a firm slap across the cheek.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

* * *

 **Perspective: Erin**

The door leading into my shared room opens, revealing the worried face of Archer. We quickly turn to him, trying our best to not seems upset. Of course, he noticed, a frown appearing on his face as well.

"Everything alright with you two?" He asks as he slowly enters. Rayleigh nods, but I know that he isn't.

"Just a bit surprised, really." I answer honestly, finding it best to be honest with him. It was like he could smell it when you're lying.

"I understand, the way she reacted surprised me too. But, what you did wasn't nice either, Rayleigh. Tyler was actually right behind you."

The brown head flinched, knowing that he had done a lot more damage than intended. I take his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He smiles slightly at me, assuring me that he'll be alright.

"So, you two gonna stay here, or...?" Archer trailed off, not sure how to finish. I chuckle, a bit forced maybe, but it seems to put him at ease.

"We'll just stay here, if you don't mind."

"Good, but first, Rayleigh," He grabbed something from behind him and reveals a cellphone. "Your mother wanted you to call when you got here."

He flinched yet again before grabbing the phone. He quickly dials the number, not caring that we would be able to hear him. It rings a few times before being answered.

"H-hey mom... No... Yes, I know," He switched from ear, clearing his throat a bit, and continued.

"Hey mama... Ja, ik weet het... Nee! Nee, nee, zeker niet... Ja?... Oh... Ok, uhm... zeg, mama, zou het mogelijk zijn om een vriend mee te nemen morgen?... Ja?! Dank je!... okay, ja! Dag... Ja, ik hou ook van jou."

He finished and ended the call before handing the phone back, leaving me completely stunned.

"What-the-heck?! What, what was that?"

"That's Dutch, a different language. Sky and Rayleigh's mom is actually from Belgium, a country further up north." Archer explained. Rayleigh mouthed a 'thank you' to him, only leaving me more confused. "But, what was that about having a friend over?"

We both looked at him, my boyfriend (squeal!) fidgeting a little. He really isn't that mature under that mask, is he?

"I, uh, wanted my mom to meet Erin?" He said, his voice almost a whisper. Archer his eyes widened and he murmured a string of curses under his breath. He held his eyes closed, and I could see he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Fine, but remember, Erin. No wings when you're there." Archer finally relented before leaving the room. I glared at Rayleigh, who chuckled nervously.

"I think we need a 'talk' about this." I spoke, my voice betraying something else in my intentions. I crawled to him over the bed, and he relaxed a little before I placed a soft finger against his chest.

* * *

 **Perspective: Sky**

How could he?!

My own brother. How?

I was walking through the forest, having stopped running when I noticed that Archer's house wasn't in my sight anymore. The autumn wind blew around me, and the leaves rustled hard in the wind. A shiver ran down my spine when I found that I had run out without my coat.

 _'Good thinking, girl.'_

I cursed under my breath. Why, why did things always have to go wrong for me?

I didn't stop walking until a shout in the wind caught my attention. I stopped and looked around, trying to find the source.

"Sky!"

I turned to my left, my eyes widening at who was running my way. Tyler was heading my way. I didn't run, instead looking at the ground, avoiding eye-contact.

He stopped right next to me, but I couldn't see what he was thinking, my eyes avoiding his.

"Sky."

I wanted to run. I tried. But my wrist was caught in his strong hands. Why did he have to be so strong?

"Wait. Why are you running?" He asked. I tried to pry his hand from my wrist, but he held strong. I grumbled.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, venom and fear in my voice. He seemed to flinch at the tune I used. I tried harder, squirming in his grip.

"Because I'm worried about you, Sky."

I didn't believe him. Tyler, worried about me? I always knew he hated my guts, the friendliness only because we're both friends with Archer. I squirmed and finally slipped through his hand. I stumbled a little and had to turn to get my footing. I looked up, my eyes crossing those of Tyler.

Those crying eyes?

"T-Tyler?"

"I know that I used to treat you wrong, Sky. And I regret that. But, please, tell me why you're running." He said, his voice laced with regret and worry. This can't be the same Tyler? He, he never cried, ever. He never showed that emotion, no matter how wimpy he could be, he never cried.

"I-I… I was afraid… I thought t-that you would hate me, b-because I-I… I love you, Tyler! B-but, I always thought that, that it was a simple crush… S-so, I waited. And waited. But my feelings, they only grew stronger! Everything you did, it would make me love you more." I explained, tears streaking down my face. I held my shoulders, forcing myself to stay standing.

"H-how long?" Came the dreaded question.

"3 years… Even my time with Corran only made me love you more…" I said, my voice growing hoarse. I didn't like this, being vulnerable. It always reminded me of the day that dad died.

"Sky, I… I don't deserve your love… I treated you so bad, I-I didn't know… How did I even miss that? I mean, 3 years is enough time to find out."

"It's very useful of half of that time is spent on a game."

"Yeah, t-that makes sense."

"What do you mean, you don't 'deserve' my love?" I asked, a little curious. He seemed to fidget a little, his eyes darting back ad fore. After some time he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Because… I love you too, Sky."

My eyes widened. Did he just… He did, he said it, those three words! The words I haven't heard for so long.

Tears flowed freely, and I launched myself against the boy, crying in his chest. I clutched his shoulders, letting all those emotions -3 years of waiting- and years of pain flow free. He held me in his arms, letting his warmth surround me.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler said, and in that moment I could clearly tell that he regrets everything.

Because only one person can show such remorse in a single sentence.

* * *

 **Perspective: Archer**

Everyone was in my house now. Well, expect for Alen and Adere, but that can be neglected for now.

Sky and Tyler had resolved their little situation, and I'm pretty sure that tomorrow we can expect the rumors of the two dating to start at school. Sky and Rayleigh had had a heart 'talk' after I practically pushed them into the same room. When they left, both seemed a lot better, and were acting like brother and sister again.

Andrea was holding my hand, anxious like everyone else. Tyler his scanner was still whirring along, doing all sorts of tests on the blood-sample he took from the Endergirl. I'm pretty sure that half of those tests are simply to compare her DNA to that of humans.

After some more tense minutes, the machine finally stopped, and a green light showed it was done. Tyler got up from his seat next to Sky and started typing away on his computer, the two devices linked with wires. The screen flashed all sorts of lights on his face, and as I looked outside I noticed that the sun was slowly setting.

"Okay, results are in."

That brought us all back to reality. I stood up, Andrea following. We all waited for him to speak up, but as he read further, his hand reached for his mouth, hiding the gasp I knew he was going to have.

"And?" I asked, my voice cracking. I don't think I've ever been this scared before in my whole life.

"Andrea is… She's… She…"

"Tyler, I love you, but get on with it!" Sky said, her voice speaking volumes.

"She…"

I squeezed her hand, she returned the gesture. Darren and Hailey shared a tense look, Sky clenched her fists, Rayleigh and Erin held each other, heads together and perhaps even praying to whatever gods there are out there.

"Andrea's pregnant."

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, my hand letting go of Andrea's from surprise. She froze on the spot, her mouth slightly open and eyes dilated to spots.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, my voice almost going hoarse. The blond boy flinched at my tone, and I was sure that my brother was sending me accusing glares.

"T-the results are final. All signs show she's pregnant, quite a few weeks in even." Tyler explained, his voice trembling a little. I slumped into the sofa, groaning and holding my head in my hand. I looked at Andrea, who was starting to return to reality.

"I-I… I'm pregnant?" She asked, her voice a low whisper. Tyler nodded. She reached for her arms before collapsing onto the floor, suddenly shaking heavily. I jolted from my seat to sit next to her, hushing as I rubbed her shoulders.

"Tyler, y-you're one hundred percent sure, right?" Sky asked, wary of saying something that could make the situation worse.

"Two hundred with my secondary analysis."

Rayleigh and Erin were looking at the Endergirl with sympathetic eyes. Darren was helping me with calming the girl, and Hailey was the calmest, sitting in the chair, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"This is a first." The wolfgirl suddenly spoke. Everyone payed great attention at her now.

"Hybrids are known to be able to reproduce. There are hybrid children, but there has never been a sighting of mixed couples. No one know if those couples can even have children. A hybrid and a human, though. It's a first, but theoretically plausible." She explained, her voice carrying a strange teaching manner. The way she used those words, like a teacher when they reach an interesting subject. I blinked, any lingering emotions having left my head, a strange calmness present.

"You have a strange way with words, Hailey." My brother comments, voicing everyone's opinion. The wolfgirl chuckled at that, and we all relaxed. Even Andrea had relaxed thanks to the white-haired girl.

"So… What are you going to do?" Rayleigh asked as he and Erin joined us next to Andrea. I gazed at my girlfriend, hoping for her opinion first. She looked at me and sighed, knowing what I meant. We could feel each other's emotions radiating and our thoughts mingled slightly, a silent conversation only we understood.

"I… I want to keep it." Andrea finally decided placing a soft hand on her belly. I nodded, a soft smile playing on my face as I placed my own hand on hers. She smiled at me, glad that I would stick by her side through thick and thin.

And all what everyone could do was agree and offer their help.

* * *

We were in our bed, recovering from our make-out session. Andrea was huddled into my arms, cuddling. I breathed in, enjoying the scent from her hair. She giggled lightly as my breath caressed her forehead.

"… Archer?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will the baby be like?"

I paused, letting the thought sink in. I knew that she would get an answer, either by me telling her or our bond sharing my thoughts with her. I smiled softly as one of my hands wandered to her belly, pressing softly against her smooth skin.

"I think he'll be a shy little thing, like his mother."

"A boy, huh? I was actually hoping for a girl."

"Of course you do." I joked, earning soft laughter from my endergirl. I let some thoughts wander, and decided to ask something myself.

"Do you think that… I'll be a good father?"

Andrea softly crawled from my embrace so she could look me in the eyes. I was slightly surprised by how serious they were.

"Archer Romanos. I promise that you'll be the best dad our child can ever wish for. Remember, I'm going to be her mother."

"Thanks, Andrea." I said softly before passionately kissing her. She smiled in the kiss, followed by a soft moan as I rubbed her belly. After a few moments we parted, breathing deeply. She looked back, a bit flustered.

"No need to make it a twin."

I chuckled before giving her a more softer kiss. After lingering against her lips a bit more, a silent promise for tomorrow, I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to enter my mind.

That night, I dreamed about our little family.

It was a boy, by the way.

* * *

 **I, uh, don't have much to say besides remember to review, fav and follow. Until next time, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16: Big Changes

**Small Note: Someone asked for an update, and after working a little bit between my other stories, I got this done. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not understand why someone even presumes I own Minecraft. Everyone knows Mojang and the original creator Notch own it, right?**

* * *

 _I watched, frozen to the ground. Standing in front of the mayor's office, the official place where the mayor leads the town, was a massive vehicle. Standing at least an entire story tall, as long as a bus, and surrounded by more guards then I could count. Every single one wore a mask hiding their face, a leather suit with green ring and intricate green lines. In their hands are weapons I never heard of, and right now they were aimed at one man._

 _The town's mayor. The man trembled on his feet, hands in the air. From between the guards a man in a black-green suit walked forwards, a single eyepatch on his face and black hair. A scar was visible with the eyepatch, and I could guess it wasn't for dress-up. He had a simple handgun in his hand, and a devilish smirk unlike anything I've ever seen._

 _Who are these guys? Is this The Organization? I always thought of them as simplistic, stupid, maybe even small. This is not the image I had of them._

 _Not at all._

" _Hello, Mayor. I hope we haven't interrupted anything," The man with the eyepatch began, a gruff voice and hints of amusement. Is this a joke for that guy? "I've just come to inform you that there is a change of plans. From now on, The Organization will be running this town."_

" _Y-y-you can't do this!" The Mayor stuttered, trying to show some form of bravado. The man of The Organization chuckled at that, before his face turned serious._

" _Oh, I can. And I will."_

 _And with that said, he shot the Mayor in the chest without any remorse. Blood gushed from the shot-wound, the man trying desperately to stop the bleeding as he clutched the hole in his chest. He dropped to his knees, gaze weakening as his grip on life fell._

 _He dropped to the ground, arms going limp and flailing next to him. The Mayor's eyes were filled with fear, as they froze over, no more life behind them. His breath stopped, and with that it's official._

 _The Mayor, is gone._

 _Bystanders screamed or started running, whatever they could do to get out of here as quickly as possible. Guard started heading into random directions, doing whatever they were sent to do. The man with the eyepatch grinned at the dead body at his feet, and kicked it a little for his own macabre fun._

 _As he looked up, his eye locked onto me. I wanted to scream, to run, hide, whatever. But my body was like ice, solid and stuck. My feet seemed glued to the pavement, and as he walked closer, I couldn't find a pitch in my voice._

 _When he finally reached me, he grinned, looking down at me with a look in his eyes that made my blood run cold._

" _My, my. Seems like you are far away from home, aren't you?"_

 _My eyes turned to dots, and knew that had to be the case. I could practically see them reflect in that single brown eye staring at me. His grin only seemed to grow the more scared I became._

" _How did a Hybrid like you get in here, huh?"_

 _And that's the moment I knew I was as good as dead._

* * *

 **Perspective: Archer**

I turned in the sofa, groaning. My stomach hurt, and not because I ate something bad. Nor a flu. I felt a slight stab of pain when my hand rested on the sore spot at my side.

Sitting in the recliner chair, a sheepish smile on his face, was my brother. He had decided to give me some 'extra training' so I could protect Andrea and the baby. And that resulted in me getting a hard metal boot against my stomach, and a very sore spot along with it.

"I told you to get protective gear before training." Hailey chastised him. He rubbed his neck, obviously feeling bad for hurting his little brother. I chuckled, and flinched when it hurt.

"You can also try and teach him with a dummy, instead of fighting him yourself, right?" Tyler added, thinking more with his brain than his muscle. Darren sighed, and I could tell he was mentally cursing himself for being so stupid, despite the fact he's very smart for a guy his age.

"Just get me some ice." I ordered, a slight hiss in my voice from the pain. The blond nodded and he went to the kitchen, off to grab some icepacks for my stomach.

It was a Saturday, thank goodness. So, I shouldn't have much trouble with school the day after tomorrow. What worried me more was Andrea. The blackhead insisted on going to school, engrossed in all the things she was able to learn about Earth and our culture. The problem is that she'll start to show in a few months. And although what already was visible could easily be scribbled off as some weight-gain, at one point people will realize.

And then, parents will try to get involved.

Our town is a knit society. Everyone knows practically everyone. Rumors go quickly, and news even faster. If even one person finds out, then the whole town will know. And I did not need that to happen. They'll take both of them away from me!

I sighed, letting my arm droop over my eyes. Why, why did things have to be so complicated? Why can't it just be as simple as in Minecraft.

Wait, as in Minecraft…

"The Organization has a way inside Minecraft, right?"

My question surprised everyone in the room. Darren his eyes shot up, and Hailey frowned a little.

"You mean, like, for people to get inside the game?"

"Yeah, like that." I answered, getting up a little from my spot. I hissed when I bended the muscles a little wrong, and in that moment Tyler returned with a decent icepack in his hand. He handed it to me, and I smiled gratefully before placing it on my sore stomach, breathing out in relief for the cold sensation on the burning mark.

"There is. How do you think do they get Hybrids in the game?" Darren said, raising an eyebrow. It seemed to take a little, but soon he realized what I was talking about. "You want to go inside the game?!"

I nodded, and that seemed to get the attention of everyone. They looked at me like I grew a second head, and I sighed, seeing they'll need to hear the full plan before understanding.

"I can't protect Andrea from the government. She's not from here. And who knows how the baby will turn out to be! I only have one option. If I can get inside the server Tyler's running, then I and Andrea can live there, with the other Hybrids. You can talk with me when you're online, and I can raise my child in relative safety. Fighting monsters is easier then fighting the law."

They let the thought sink in, and I could see they found the logic behind the idea. But there is only one problem…

"The nearest facility has a way inside the game. You'll need to put the server in the machine, but other than that the only problem are the guards and heavy security of the base. Breaking in is even harder than breaking out." Darren explained, summarizing our worries. I frowned, thinking about the options, weighing the possibilities. I was in full strategy-mode now, and wasn't planning on quitting.

"Darren, is the security standardized?"

"Yeah."

"Are the guard patrols regularized?"

"That too."

"And is the system hackable?"

"Give me maybe ten minutes and I'll have you in."

"And is the training off the guard on firearms alone, or do they know hand-to-hand and other fighting styles?"

"Guns mostly, but hand-to-hand is advised. And specials weapons are only for high-ranked."

"Anything else?"

He was speechless. No one had taken the possibility that we have someone who knows practically the entire system from the back of his hand! Hailey smiled proudly at her boyfriend, and I could only agree with that gesture. I have an amazing big brother.

"This might work. With careful planning, good preparation and some extra scouting, we might make this work!"

And I knew it would. Because I have to find a way to protect Andrea. Not from The Organization or monsters, but from the whole world.

And moving to a different world was my only option.

* * *

"How did you even manage this?"

I looked back at the duo, and the sheepish looks on their faces spoke volumes. 'Don't ask' it radiated, and I could only agree.

I honestly did not care.

All I was thinking about was how to fix this… Mess.

The drums were splayed out on the floor, along with my electric guitar. The table holding the piano was snapped in half, and would have to be replaced. The mic was hanging from the cover of the amphitheater by the extra-long wire I only bought a few days ago. The chair I use when practicing my strumming was on its side, and hanging dangerously close to the edge of the raised stage.

"That mic, seriously?" I stated, not caring if my voice sounded angry or disappointed. Because I was, I really was disappointed. And they'll know I am.

"Sorry." Erin muttered, for a dragon-girl being awfully shy right now. The way that Rayleigh had his head hanging low showed he was equally embarrassed. I sighed, really not in the mood for this.

"Look, I've had a bad day. Long school, I couldn't take Andrea on the date we had planned and the computers aren't working because Tyler's upgrading them. I don't care how, why or what, I want this mess cleaned by tomorrow. We have practice in a few days, and I don't want us to end up making a mistake during the School-Festival." I explained, rubbing my temple to try and get the growing headache to go away. After we found our band was getting somewhere I decided to sign us up to play during the festival our school holds every year.

We were accepted, and now it was a race to reach perfection.

"We'll clean it up." They answered, and I had to hold back a remark at the way those two work. Almost like me and Andrea, just, younger. And more free of mind and soul. Childish too, honestly.

Innocent. That's the word I was looking for. They're so innocent together.

I sighed, and decided to leave them to the clean-up, not bothering to watch them. I needed an aspirin, and a drink. I walked down the path we always take from The Hideout to my house. I sighed, letting the forest air enter my lungs and the scent of pine-trees and moss fill my nostrils. This is the reason I never moved to town. The forest, its home to me.

A home I intend to keep.

I stopped when a sudden sensation struck me. I felt something, something not belonging to me. I focused, my mind identifying the emotion.

Dread, fear and pure dread.

And if I'm not the source, then that means…

"Andrea…"

I was off like a rocket. I thanked my impressive stamina and speed for getting me through the forest like a bullet, and I was in the backyard of my house in seconds.

My blood ran cold at what I saw.

' _The Organization…'_ I thought as I looked at the man dressed in a black suit, green ring on the chest. This guy, however, didn't care for a mask, revealing his far too long brownish hair and pale blue eyes. He was standing in front of the door leading inside, and tried another knock.

"Hey!" I yelled, hand flexing at my side. My other one reached to the back of my pants, where I was keeping a small dagger I was able to get my hands on with help from Sky's brother. Rayleigh has some strange connections in the town, that's sure.

The man turned around, and his eyes narrowed a little. I saw him pocket something in a bag hanging from his side, and I already knew I wanted to have my hands on it. He seemed to scan me, looked back at the house, and his gaze softened a little.

"Sorry pal, is this your place?" He asked with an innocent voice. I saw through his act like glass, and suppressed the desire to growl at him. I still had some things to clear with those people.

"Yeah. And this is my lawn, so get off!"

He wrinkled his brows, and I could tell that pissed him off. The man seemed to debate things. Anger me, the owner of the house and the place I guessed his objective is, or leave empty-handed.

He grabbed for his bag and the shape of a gun glinted in the sunlight.

Anger me it is.

I was in front of him and with my hand against his shoulder before he knew it. I punched him in the shoulder-blade, and he dropped the handgun from reflex. I pushed forwards and delivered a hard punch into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. The man stumbled on his feet, and I inched closer, making him trip over his own feet and land on his butt.

I towered over him as he recovered. My foot landed on the gun on the ground, and a crunch of plastic and metal told the guy his weapon just became useless. I glowered at him, and his body trembled under my deathly glare.

"I would kill you if I could, but you're at my home, and right now I'm just not on the mood to deal with you guys. Leave the bag, and don't come back."

The brown bag was at my feet in seconds, the memory in my head the only indication that man was even there a few moments ago. I took a deep breath, letting the adrenaline leave and try to get my heart to stop beating in my throat.

I picked it up and scanned through the bag. Some food, a drink, a case with bullets for the broken handgun. A silencer for it too, huh? Lastly, I took the device he had pocketed away, and scanned it over.

A single screen with a green dot, coordinates displayed next to it. I looked at my house, and guessed those coordinates led him here.

Written in bold black letters were the controls, simple and useful. I fiddled a little with it, and suddenly the dot changed and was now at a different location. I checked the coordinates, and with my knowledge of how they work, concluded it was now somewhere at The Hideout.

 _'This tracks Hybrids.'_ I realized, and put it back in the bag.

Looks like Tyler's got a new toy to mess with.

* * *

"I checked, and it somehow can identify the difference between humans and Hybrids. It tracks you through some way I am yet to fully understand, but I think it's connected to the fact you're from Minecraft, not Earth."

I yawned, not from boredom but from how late it was. Erin, Andrea and Hailey were gathered in the sofa, looking concernedly at Tyler, who had the tracker in his hand, juggling it form one hand to the other. I sighed, and walked up to him, silencing him by placing a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Stop. I think they get it."

He chuckled sheepishly and left, going to the kitchen to grab a late snack. It was past nine in the evening, and it showed. For me the most, and I wondered if today has somehow taken longer than 24 hours.

"Tired?" Andrea guessed as I rubbed my eyes. I nodded, and she smiled reassuringly at me. Hailey stood up, face showing that's she's deep in thought.

"We can be found at any time with that thing. What if they track you to school? Or me back here. They'll know that there are Hybrids hiding here now, and will do anything to get us killed."

The two Enderbounds shivered a little at the thoughts, and I sighed, seeing the merit but not liking the tone. _'Today's been a drag.'_

"The more reason to get our plan ready." I stated, crossing my arms. The wolfgirl understood, and gave a curt nod before heading to the room she shares with Darren. Luckily, our mom kept her king-sized bed after dad died. I sighed again, and rubbed my head, trying to get the sleep and headache out of my head.

"I'm going to see if Rayleigh wants to hang out tomorrow." Erin stated before getting up from the sofa and going to her own room. I knew she only left to give me and Andrea some privacy, but I didn't comment, glad for her to understand so well. I took my place in the couch, and in response the endergirl leaned her head on my shoulder. I relaxed a little under her touch, and busied myself with tracing the purple dots scattered her hair. I liked that, those special things about her that make her unique, special, _mine_.

"You think we'll ever be free of them?"

I paused, brought back from my thoughts with the question. I continued with the tracing, but my mind was set on listening and answering now.

"I don't know. I'm more concerned about you."

"I know, and I really adore that you want to protect me." She said, breathing out with sad eyes and she looked away. "I just feel that it's all my fault."

"Now why would you think that?"

"I was the one who came into your world first. I dragged you to The End to save Erin. I carry our baby." She answered, tears glinting in her eyes before closing them, her hand lying on her stomach, that had a slight bulge to it. Just slightly.

"And you're worth everything." I said with pure honesty. I wasn't going to let my girlfriend beat herself up like that. Don't I have a say in this?

She smiled at me, and I reinforced my words by placing a caring kiss on her lips. Andrea responded with kind, one hand grabbing my shirt to bring me in a little closer.

After we finished our little make-out session, I went to talk with Tyler, a thought in my head. He was drinking a can of beer, and I frowned.

"How did you find my stash of beer?"

"Sky did, sorry." He responded, taking a quick sip with a sheepish smile. I shook my head in exasperation, and smiled at my best friend.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, I was thinking," He looked from his can, eyes showing he was listening carefully. "Any chance you can use that tracker to make something for me?"

"What do you need?" He asked with a smirk, feeling the mischief radiating off me. I grinned, liking my idea very much myself.

"An EMP-bomb. Designed to take out TO-Tech. Darren thinks that if we hit the barracks with something like that, the doors will lock themselves and keep everyone inside their rooms."

Tyler pondered a little over it, and he nodded, seeing where my brother was coming from.

"The doors will get locked by default setting, and trap the workers from stopping us. Might work. Anything else?"

"Yeah, you know how to make a super-strong magnet?"

The grin on Tyler's face was priceless.

* * *

 _I was scared._

 _I was scared to death._

 _And I was almost death, that too._

 _Somehow they kept the invasion a secret to the public. The roads were blocked off, breaking off the connection between the large town and the outside world._

 _I really hoped that they'll be able to help the people that live there._

 _I couldn't do anything. Almost nothing._

 _My hand reached for the large gash in my side, cut right into my blouse. I flinched as I touched the sensitive skin at the edges. A pool of blood was staining my designer jeans, but I didn't care._

 _I honestly lost all care for fashion right now._

 _I could feel how my body was trying to repair the damage, but failing badly. My guts were practically spilled out, and that kind of damage is impossible to repair._

 _Impossible for a normal human, maybe._

 _But I'm not human._

 _I reached for the bag I was able to grab with me before I came to this world. I rummaged through it with a shaking hand, and breathed out in relief when I found the vile with the pink substance, ignoring the burning pain in my side._

 _How can I even function with a gash covering my left-side? I might never know. Adrenaline and the instinct to survive does some marvelous things with the body._

 _I gulped the liquid down in a single go, surprised with the good taste it had. Guess that the conversion changed a few things to Potions. I felt the effect taking place, the gash in my side glowing as the healing started kicking in. My boy was swept in a bliss of relief and calm, the pain fading away._

' _It'll last for a few minutes. Should be enough to keep my from Death's Door.' I thought as I allowed myself to relax a little. I reached for something else in my bag, and smiled as I pulled out the plastic foil holding the lunch I didn't have the chance to eat. I unwrapped the sandwich inside and took a large bite, grateful for the good taste. It always fascinated me, the amount of foods and tastes this world has to offer._

 _I finished eating fast, throwing the apple-core from my small snack I carry around with me at the grass patch in front of me. I leaned against the large concrete slab sticking from the ground._

 _I was resting at what remained of an old military base from old times. I think they called it the Second World War? I honestly didn't care. Right now, it offered some support as I heal._

 _The last thing I remembered before falling asleep from exhaustion was the sound of an engine, and tires screeching over the asphalt road._

 _And then the world went black._

* * *

 **Perspective: Sky**

I put my platter with food down on the table, a sigh escaping me as I sat down. _'Mondays.'_

It was school today, of course. It went well so far, and now we were having lunch-break. Archer and Andrea were talking about their lessons, eating between their explanations. I'll honestly never understand how they manage it. Erin and Rayleigh were at the other side of the table, talking about something that happened in their class, I didn't really care for what.

I did notice something else, though.

Tyler was missing from the group.

I looked left and right, peering over the mass of students in the school. We have few with blond hair, surprisingly enough, so Tyler was easily picked out from a group.

But this time, I couldn't seem to find him. I turned to Archer, and tapped him on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He said he was meeting with us during lunch. Where is he actually? It's getting late, and the kitchen will close soon." The brown-head noted as he looked around. He frowned, and grabbed his smartphone from his pocket, typing a message to our friend.

Five minutes later and we got a reply. But it was not from Tyler. Archer frowned at his phone, and put it back. I could glimpse into his eyes, and saw the burning fury behind them. "Archer?"

"Corran wants to meet us during the last break."

I scowled at the mention of my ex, but was also worried. How does Archer know, he messaged Tyler, not that creep.

"How do you know that?" Rayleigh asked, he and the others having noticed the sudden heavy atmosphere. I nodded in agreement and looked expectantly at the boy. He sighed, scratching his neck a little.

"Corran somehow got a hold of Tyler's phone. That's all I know. I think it's better if we prepare ourselves." He explained with a sigh, eyes glazing over a little. I wasn't sure why he seemed so reluctant, and could only guess he was remembering the time he nearly punched Calus into the hospital. _'He's afraid he might have another tantrum and hurt someone in the process.'_

After the classes before the last break, I was growing concerned. How _did_ Connar get Tyler's smartphone? Did something happen to the boy I love? And what does my ex have to do with that? What _does_ he wants of us?

Finally, when the second-last bell rang, we gathered at the front-door and went to the spot Connar send to meet him. It was a little ways from the commotion on the schoolgrounds, but not so secluded as the back of school.

When we arrived, Connar was standing there, leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. He opened his eyes and turned to look at us, the grin never leaving his stupid face.

"What do you want, Connar?" Archer asked, crossing his arms. He had his dagger hidden in the back-pocket of his pants. Rayleigh was carrying his homemade dagger at the side, hidden in his pocket. Erin her eyes blinked, and for a moment I was able to catch not human eyes, but dragon-eyes gazing at the grinning boy. I was hiding my anger behind a lazy smile, not bothering to look my ex in the eyes. He lost that treatment after I caught him cheating. I know for a fact Tyler would never be disloyal to me.

"I just wanted to ask if you might have seen Tyler around, I found something," He held up the smartphone of Tyler, the yellow Pikachu-styled plastic casing proof enough. "That belongs to him?"

"Quit the crap and just tell us where he is!" Rayleigh threatened, I could see he was holding back, hands shaking and a slight twitch in his eyes. Never anger my brother, everyone knows that.

"Where is he, Connar?"

The grin on the black-head's face only seemed to grow as he slowly put the phone away. He reached for something behind him, and I caught a slight glimmer with my eye. I gasped, and quickly dashed forwards, tackling Archer to the ground. A gray blur passed over us, and when we looked back, a shuriken with a green ring in the center was imbedded into the ground.

"How did he?"

"Surprise!" Connar declared when we were suddenly surrounded by men dressed in black suits with green rings. Our eyes widened when we realized this was an Organization trap! Archer growled in fury at the boy who betrayed us, but two men flanked Connar, and one handed him a small device. He nodded as if understanding, and pointed it towards us. From the device, a light emerged, and to everyone's shock, a hologram was displayed in front of us.

And on that hologram was a man wearing an eyepatch, scar surrounding the covered eye. He grinned as his eye locked with ours.

"Greetings, Enders. At least, that's how I heard you call your little band. If you're worried for your friend, fear not, he's at the back of your school, out cold and wrapped up. I have different reasons to contact you, I won't try and kill you, I promise! I can see that you have two Hybrids among you, and although I'm curious as to how they got here, I am more concerned for your well-being."

"Yeah, right." My brother whispered under his breath as the man talked, and I had to hold back from snickering with that.

"I advise you to leave them, and any other Hybrids you might know, alone. Once we get a hold of this country, we will send any Hybrids that escaped back to their old homes, where we expect them to stay this time. You've proven very hard to deal with, and even killed three of my people! But, we are a forgiving bunch, and are willing to dismiss those 'misunderstandings' in favor of assuring you don't get yourself killed. You are the future generation of our world, and as such should be respected. But, one false move against The Organization, and you will be terminated. Heed this warning, Enders, or face the consequences."

And with that, the hologram vanished. The men retreated, and left us alone with Connar. He looked around, surprised for suddenly being left alone, and made a dash for escape. Before he even got past the corner, he was tackled by Erin, who had revealed her wings.

" _Where_ do you think you're going?" She hissed, fangs in her mouth, a little bit of fire escaping with her breath. My brother rushed to her side, wanting to calm the dragongirl down before she does something rash, and kills the boy.

Archer walked up to the trembling boy, pure hatred in his eyes. I was still a little stunned, rooted to the ground. Did that just happen? I didn't imagine that, did I?

"You betrayed us. How did you know?!" He asked, bringing the boy up by the collar of his shirt. He trembled under the death-glare of the brown-head.

"M-m-my f-father works f-for them. I-I've known o-of Hybrids since I w-was little! I k-knew that those t-two weren't h-human!" He pointed a shaking finer at Andrea and Erin, the endergirl helping Rayleigh calm down her BFF. "I-I told my dad, a-and he told m-me what to do! I-I swear, a-all I wanted w-was to scare y-your friend!"

Archer growled, but held himself back and tossed the boy against the wall. Connar grunted at impact, and slid to the ground. He looked up, shaken up by everything. I was finally moving a little, and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Let's get Tyler and leave. I suddenly don't feel like doing school anymore." Our band-leader spoke up, suppressing the urge to growl at the boy and instead focused his anger into fueling his resolve. We nodded, and left for the back of school, leaving Connar behind, shaken and afraid. But I didn't care.

I needed to save my boyfriend.

* * *

 **Perspective: Andrea**

Me and Erin were sitting in the couch, looking around nervously. The Organization had put an ultimatum, and now the decision was being made on what to do.

Will the others stay our friends, or value their life above us?

I was fidgeting with my fingers, a sweat rolling down my face. I've always been a nervous type when it came down to it. I have my moments when I feel more confident than normal, but this wasn't one of them.

Really, not one of them.

Hailey and Ardere were sitting opposite of each other, Hailey using the old recliner chair and Ardere a chair from the dining room. The Ghast-Hybrid was toying a little with the flames floating around her, holding one in her hand. No one dared touch them, the only one besides Ardere herself that doesn't get burned from them being Alan.

Hailey had a neutral expression, her eyes following Darren, who was pacing behind the couch. Alan was waiting at the windows, eyes focused on the outside. Rayleigh, Sky, Tyler and Archer were gathered at the table with computers. A meeting was going on, not just between our four human friends, but also with the Hybrids that live in the server. We called it Adiria, a simple fantasy-name Tyler proposed and everyone liked.

"And you're sure that's the case?" Archer asked into his mic. I couldn't see who answered, or hear what they answered, but seeing the frown on his face told me it wasn't good. I didn't dare use our bond right now to hear his thoughts or feel his feelings, afraid of doing something wrong.

Everyone was tense, and a simple mistake could make that tension snap.

"We'll need to be ready, then." Rayleigh said, to whom I didn't know. I did know he was the strategist in Aldor, the town they build in Adiria to house all the Hybrids. He was most likely talking with the people assigned to be guards.

"Town meetings. They're as frustrating as the meetings back in the facility." Darren muttered as he kept on pacing. It helped him stay focused and not start lashing out to anyone, at least that's what he told us. I was growing worried he was wearing a hole into the floor!

After a little while, it seemed like they were done. Archer took his headphone off and left his computer, walking over to us. That caught Darren's attention, and he stopped pacing. The brothers shared a meaningful look before my boyfriend walked to us.

"There is decided."

I gulped, swallowing the lump in my throat. Erin clutched her hands together, eyes looking down. Ardere stopped playing with her fire, and focused on the brown-head. Hailey her attention switched from Darren to Archer. He sweated a little under the wolfgirl's gaze, but held himself strong. I managed a shaky smile to show I supported him, and he nodded to show he saw. He focused back on all of us.

"We're changing Plan A, but the general idea hasn't changed. Instead of just me and Andrea, we're also taking the rest of you with us into Adiria."

Everyone their heads shot up, and a small growl escaped Hailey.

"You're proposing we run?!" The wolfgirl shouted, standing up from her seat, seething with rage. Archer didn't flinch, and he held a hand up, silencing anything else to be said and makin the white-head calm down a fair bit. Hailey managed to sop baring her fangs at the boy, and breathed out, calming down. When Archer saw she was calm, he continued.

"I'm not saying we're running. I propose we use Adiria as a way to prepare ourselves. I will guide everyone as leader of the operation, spending my time going between Adiria and the Real World. Andrea will stay in the game, that's obvious, so she and the baby are safe. The others will commute between the two worlds, but if any of the Hybrids among us want it, they can stay as long as they want in any of the two worlds. I know you'll stay here until The Organization is defeated, Hailey, so I'm assigning you, ahead of time, to be our intermediate with Hybrids we might meet in the Real World. You and Darren will also lead the missions against The Organization."

We gawked at the plan, the pure explanation and also the professional way Archer stated this taking us aback a little. He chuckled at the faces we pulled, showing the real Archer I know. I smiled at him, knowing that he's holding a brave face for everyone.

"I know it's a lot said, and not easily done. Tyler will try and get his hands on the blueprints for the device for getting into Minecraft. The plan is to steal the blueprints, any additional info we can gather from the TO Facility, and maybe the machine in a whole if possible. Running, is only a last resort. Not an option." He stated, eyes intent as he kept his brave. Hailey was temporarily stunned before recovering a little. She smiled at him, and nodded, now more understanding of the situation.

Now all that was needed was to get the plan started. But it wasn't going to be easy.

Everyone realized that after today.

* * *

 **Perspective: Unknown**

My eyes blinked as they opened, my mind returning from a sleepless rest. I looked around, vision foggy but able to define one thing.

I was lying on my back. Something soft was underneath me. And it felt like I was moving. A slight shock jerked me forwards a little, waking me up more. I got up and looked around, noticing where I am.

In the backseats of a car. And that car had stopped. I looked at the driver's section, and met the worried eyes of a woman with long, silk brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at me with a smile, but I wasn't sure if I could trust her and didn't smile back. She seemed to understand and angled herself a bit more.

"No need to be afraid, dearie. You're save now. I saw where you came from, and knew you were in trouble." She explained, holding a reassuring smile. I found myself smiling a little, but quickly forced it away. She giggled in her hand, and I frowned.

"Who are you?" I decided to ask, not wanting to have to call her 'that woman'. She smiled at me, and somehow I felt a lot saver around her.

"My name is Sarah, dear. Sarah Romanos. And I know what you are."

I blinked, not understanding what she meant. She knows _what_ I am?

"You're a Hybrid."

And suddenly I felt like I could faint.

* * *

 **Author's note: Dun Dun Duuuun! Archer's mother is here! And another Hybrid. The Organization is starting to make it's presence known, and a plan has started to form. Remembered to Review, fav and follow, and until next chapter!**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
